


Non sono sicuro di voler restituire il favore

by Mikirise



Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, Proviamoci e vediamo come va a finire?
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-07 17:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 38,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11063811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikirise/pseuds/Mikirise
Summary: "Non c'è altra soluzione se non mandare Clark a sedurre la squadra dell'altra scuola e sperare per il meglio."Qualcuno deve dire così almeno una volta l'anno, sembra.





	1. Diana - Freshmen

  
  
  
  
  
  
_“Non c'è altra soluzione se non mandare Clark a sedurre la squadra dell'altra scuola e sperare per il meglio.”_  
  
  
  


  
  
_Agosto_

* * *

(Cosa c'è là fuori?)  
  
Arthur aveva posato la mano sul vetro dell'acquario, osservando come i pesci si avvicinavano, posando il muso il più vicino possibile a lui, quasi fossero stati incantati. Come se fosse il pifferaio magico. Poi aveva allontanato la mano e si erano allontanati anche i pesci. E lui si era girato con quel suo sorriso splendente che sembra ancora più splendente, incorniciato dai capelli biondi.   
  
Diana aveva inclinato la testa e sorriso debolmente, imitandolo e vedendo come i pesciolini iniziavano ad accalcarsi intorno alla sua mano. Aveva lanciato un'occhiata veloce ad Arthur che continuava a sorridere.   
  
“È il calore” aveva detto, con una traccia di sorriso nel tono. “Quando sentono del calore si avvicinano. Istinto di sopravvivenza, dice papà. Forse è vero.”  
  
Diana aveva sbattuto le palpebre e annuito lentamente, mentre spostava un dito leggermente a desta, per vedere cosa sarebbe successo al farlo. Lo ricorda come se fosse successo pochi secondi fa. Ricorda che sentiva il peso di quella pomposa treccia che le aveva fatto sua madre. Ricorda il pesciolino blu che nuotava contro il vetro con la sua stessa testardaggine. Ricorda di aver tirato su un lato delle labbra e di aver pensato che Arthur poteva anche avere soltanto un anno più di lei, ma che era suo fratello. Fratello della sua famiglia, in un certo senso, con la stessa finta morale e la stessa forza di volontà, ma anche con dei punti di differenza diversi, dovuto al suo essere nato in un altro mondo.   
  
Era sicura, ai tempi, che Arthur fosse nato tra le acque internazionali, perché sua madre e suo padre volevano che loro figlio fosse circondato da quello che loro tanto avevano amato, quello che li aveva uniti in un primo momento e che li avrebbe uniti per sempre. Forse per questo Arthur le è sempre sembrato sfuggevole come l'acqua, non etichettabile, o contenibile. Ed era così che voleva essere lei. Non etichettabile. Non contenibile. L'acqua è stata l'origine di tutte le civiltà che aveva studiato. Arthur era, per i suoi genitori, l'origine di un universo. Per Diana era quell'universo che non si era mai azzardata ad esplorare. Quel c'è qualcosa laggiù che voglio raggiungere.   
  
Aveva staccato la mano dal vetro e i pesci avevano iniziato a nuotare via, di qua e di là nella vasca. Arthur continuava a sorridere.   
  
Forse è stato per assomigliargli un po', rubare un po' del suo coraggio, che Diana ha scelto di andare nel suo stesso liceo. Forse lo ha fatto perché era solo stanca di dover seguire quelle assurde regole date da sua mamma.   
  
  
  
  
  


> **Etta Candy** :

> L'anno è appena iniziato e già mi manchi :(

> **Etta Candy:**

> La mia compagna di stanza odia la musica? Tipo?? Com'è possibile?? Non vuole sentirmi cantare né prima delle dieci del mattino né dopo le sei di sera. Tu mi lasciavi cantare quando volevo. Tua madre ci ha separate e non la perdonerò mai per questo

> **Etta Candy:**

> Ma sono sicura che tutti ti adorano già nella nuova scuola pubblica per gente comune e di tutt'altro mondo che era impossibile da raggiungere nel nostro collegio. Certo, insieme a me eri parte del duo di ragazze più talentuose e intelligenti del mondo ma anche da sola non sei male

> **Etta Candy:**

> Ti voglio bene

> **Diana Prince:**

> Anche io ti voglio bene

> **Etta Candy** :

> ;)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
•  
  
Clark sbatte le palpebre un paio di volte prima di ritornare a guardare verso il suo pranzo. “È un modo per creare una rete sociale” dice, rispondendo ad una domanda fatta poco prima da lei. “Una specie di esperimento. Al preside piace sperimentare.”  
  
La cosa che più le piace di lui, anche se lo conosce da due settimane scarse, è che non gli dispiace stare da solo. Questo perché a lei non dispiace stare da sola e ama avere del tempo libero dalle altre persone, per esplorare posti in cui loro non vogliono andare, a volte, o semplicemente perché ci sono cose che detesta dover condividere con le altre persone. Alcippe pensa sia perché è una ragazzina viziata. A scuola pensano adori stare da sola perché è troppo presa da se stessa per stare con gli altri. E forse hanno ragione. Diana non si sente forte come lo era sua mamma alla sua età e sente che alcune persone intorno a lei le tolgono l'abilità di ascoltare. Non ascoltare le loro parole, ovviamente. Ascoltare tutto il resto. Il vento. Il linguaggio del corpo. La terra. Se stessa.   
  
Si passa una mano trai capelli sciolti. Ci sono persone che le fanno sembrare di non avere abbastanza voce per gridare quello che è. Non sa se abbia effettivamente senso. Sbatte le palpebre verso Clark, che annuisce lentamente.   
  
“È un sistema di doppio accoppiamento. Per un anno, si viene accoppiati ad un ragazzo, o ragazza, dello stesso anno, e gemellati a qualcuno di altri anni.” Ci pensa su, mentre mastica il panino e ingoia. “Sembra che alcuni studi suggeriscano che sia più facile per le persone integrarsi se hanno più fonti di informazione sull'ambiente stesso. Sai, per sapere le regole ufficiali della scuola e quelle non ufficiali degli studenti, credo.” Si sistema gli occhiali sul naso. “In più, così crei una rete sociale più solida. Gli studenti sono più coesi, sanno dove andare quando hanno un problema, hanno la responsabilità di prendersi cura l'uno dell'altro e il bullismo, qui, è diminuito del cinque per cento, che forse non sembra tanto, ma lo è. In più sono diminuiti i numeri di tentato suicidio, che è sempre un bene. Lo usano nelle accademie militari e… Ho letto che in un college in Inghilterra, o era in Scozia?, fanno una cosa del genere. Solo che i loro non sono gemellaggi, creano delle vere e proprie famiglie, con tanto di mamme e papà e fratelli. E aumenta la coesione.” Poggia il panino su un fazzoletto e si gratta dietro la nuca, con fare abbastanza goffo. “L'ho letto in un articolo. Forse ho sbagliato qualche cosa…”  
  
Diana annuisce. Poi scuote la testa. Clark sbuffa una risata e lei lo segue. “Sono tutor” dice lei, più come una domanda che come un'affermazione e lui arriccia le labbra.   
  
“No.” Ci mette di nuovo un po' per continuare a parlare. Pesa le parole. Si guarda intorno. Clark sembra avere le sue stesse paure, come se vedesse come le persone potrebbero vedere cose di lui che lui non vuole che le persone vedano. Forse ha paura che glieli portino via. È un po' confuso detto in questo modo ma, è come se avesse un tesoro e avesse paura di dirlo alle altre persone. O forse perché pensa di essere troppo. Troppo emotivo. Troppo forte. Troppo strano. Troppo felice. Troppo triste. Troppo se stesso. Diana ha paura di questo. Forse Clark le piace perché è in quella linea sottile di persone come lei e non come lei. Un equilibrio perfetto. “Sì. Un tutor nella vita, immagino.” Poi sorride e torna a mangiare. Diana non lo guarda nemmeno il suo cibo, piuttosto, gira la testa verso il centro della mensa.   
  
Arthur è un anno più grande di loro e sta lì, con quel suo strano gruppo a parlare e ridere come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo. Si chiede quanto è poco probabile che vengano gemellati. Poi si chiede quanto poco probabile deve essere accoppiata con Clark, girandosi verso il loro tavolo. È una buona cosa, perché lei vuole veramente crearsi una buona rete sociale. Vuole conoscere persone. Vuole scoprire mondi. Avere qualcuno che le copra le spalle. Come Alcippe copriva le spalle a sua mamma. Come sua mamma copriva le spalle ad Alcippe.  
  
Clark intercetta il suo sguardo e non la smette di sorridere, come se fosse riuscito a rubare qualche segreto di Diana senza che lei volesse. Lei non saprebbe dire quale, ma lui le vuole dire che sa e va tutto bene. Almeno crede.   
  
Ci sono vari rumori in mensa. Forchette contro piatti. Sedie che sbattono. Tavolo che ballano su gambe o troppo corte o troppo lunghe. Ragazzi che parlano. Un semplice e onesto quadro sonoro di una tranquilla scuola pubblica di provincia. Clark e Diana smettono di farne parte. Mangiano in silenzio.   
  
  
  
  
  


> **Etta Candy** :

> Ricorda che Mary ha vomitato sul palco nella sua prima audizione e non può andarti peggio di così!

> **Diana Prince** :

> Ah ah ah

> **Etta Candy** :

> È una risata vera o sarcastica?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
•  
  
Il primo mese del primo anno di liceo sembra essere obbligatorio scegliere le attività extracurricolari da portare avanti per tutto l'anno. Non male.   
  
Diana muove con un dito il casco sulla testa e sospira, tenendo con entrambe le mani la palla marrone e ovale. Cerca di sistemare le spalliere, enormi ed ingombranti, lanciando occhiate calcolate agli altri ragazzi sul campo verde. Non ha mai giocato a football, ma non crede che questo sia esattamente un deficit. Vorrebbe entrare nel club di lotta greco-romana, ma si dice che ha tempo per scegliere, per cambiare idea e poi scegliere di nuovo. Ha fatto lotta greco-romana anche nella vecchia scuola, con sua mamma che batteva le mani e gridava, ad ogni sua mossa, _quella è mia figlia_! Ecco. Vorrebbe cambiare. Provare cose nuove. Dà calcetti in avanti e guarda come i parastinchi che le ha dato il professore siano enormi e scomodi. Lui dice che le salveranno la vita in campo. Non sa cosa vuol dire di preciso. Ma le piace il non dover essere sola nel gioco. Le piace il pensiero che qualcuno stia giocando insieme a lei, e non solo contro, anche se non conosce minimamente i ragazzi che ruotano la spalla in avanti e indietro, borbottano qualcosa su come i pantaloni attillati rendano le loro gambe più secche.   
  
Intorno al campo, altri ragazzi in pantaloncini stanno sciogliendo i muscoli delle gambe. Atletica leggera. Diana aveva pensato di provare ad entrare l'anno prossimo. Il salto con l'asta sembra essere uno sport interessante e liberarorio. Il saltare così in alto e poi avere la sicurezza di essere ripreso da un materasso quando cadi dev'essere una delle sensazioni più belle in questo mondo. Forse l'anno prossimo, sì. C'è uno sparo e i ragazzi iniziano a correre. Diana lancia la palla più lontano possibile e il professore batte una volta le mani, annuendo. Okay. I ragazzi stanno continuando a correre.   
  
“Prince. Prova a placcare quei manichini” grida ancora il professore e Diana inclina la testa, prima di prendere un respiro profondo e iniziare a correre verso i manichini. Sembra divertente anche così. Ha calciato una palla. Tirato una palla. Sta per mettere a terra dei manichini. Non ha capito molto bene le regole del gioco, ma pensa che le piace.   
  
Dall'altra parte del capo c'è una piscina, divisa dagli altri campi sportivi da delle reti di metallo e cemento per terra. Lì c'è Arthur.   
  
L'impatto contro i manichini non è neanche granché. Diana corre e si porta dietro tutto quello che può. E grida col corpo, che è una cosa che non puoi sempre fare. Il professore batte di nuovo una volta le mani e sta ridendo, mentre sottovoce inizia a dire velocemente parole che Diana non riesce a capire. I ragazzi sulle piste rosse hanno smesso di correre e stanno cercando di riprendere fiato. E lei rimane lì, in mezzo ad un prato sintetico verde, guardando quello spazio che le è nuovo.   
  
C'è un centro di gravità per gli sguardi. Alcune persone negli spalti stavano guardando i ragazzi correre e avevano applaudito. C'erano persone che avevano guardato Diana buttare praticamente a terra quegli stupidi manichini con la sola forza della spalla. Il peso visivo era però tutt'altro. Ne è sorpresa, per questo alza un lato delle labbra e sorride. Le persone guardano al di là della rete di metallo e Diana aguzza lo sguardo da dietro quelle sbarre che hanno i caschi da football. All'inizio non capisce. Si muove lentamente verso i confini del campo, dando spazio ad altri ragazzi per fare le loro prove di forza, e si concentra su qualsiasi cosa possa essere fuori dalla norma.   
  
Non vede niente. Sente delle ragazze pompom, alcune tra le più grandi, mormorare tra loro. Riesce a distinguere un indignato _non credo che abbia avuto la faccia tosta_. Poi una risata nervosa. Mani che battono sotto il sole per riprendere l'attenzione degli aspiranti atleti. Uno scandalizzato _non ci credo_. Diana non capisce, ovviamente. Aguzza un altro po' lo sguardo e allunga il collo.   
  
È la prima volta che la vede.   
  
_Dovrebbe vergognarsi_ , sente ancora dire, ma non riesce a concentrarsi sulle parole, come se tutto il resto stesse scomparendo lentamente. Svanendo nel buio, o nella luce di quel nuovo peso visivo che ha catturato anche lei.   
  
Una ragazza dai capelli lunghi e rossi, con un costume da bagno intero e verde, che esce gloriosamente dalla piscina, lasciando che le gocce d'acqua cadano a terra, le brillino sotto la luce ancora calda del sole. Intorno alla piscina gli sguardi sono tutti su di lei, e la ragazza sorride e dice qualcosa all'allenatore con il fischietto in mano. A Diana manca il respiro. Si muove in avanti senza nemmeno rendersene conto, poi si ferma e sente ancora difficoltà a respirare, difficoltà a ricordare al suo cuore come si fa a battere. Per pochi secondi le sembra di morire, senza respiro, senza battito, con la sensazione che qualcosa dovesse uscire dal suo corpo, ma non sapendo esattamente che cosa.   
  
Deve togliersi il casco dalla testa, sentire aria fresca sulle guance, smettere di guardare la ragazza dai capelli rossi, che adesso ha tutto il peso su una gamba e lascia che linea del suo fianco sia scoperta dalle braccia, ascoltando l'allenatore. Anche senza casco Diana non riesce a respirare. Sbatte le palpebre e lo fa cadere sull'erba sintetizzata, ha solo bisogno di respirare. Respirare lentamente come mentre combatte un avversario particolarmente forte e ha paura di perdere il controllo delle sue emozioni.   
  
Una risata si alza dalle piste da corsa. “Ma dai!” qualcuno grida. “Sei inciampato sui tuoi piedi, Steve? Ma come hai fatto?” Poi di nuovo un gruppo di persone ride.   
  
Diana vorrebbe che questo dettaglio la distraesse dalla ragazza che cammina via dalla piscina. Non è quello che succede. Non si gira nemmeno a guardarlo, questo Steve.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


> **Diana Prince:**

> Non ho vomitato sul campo

> **Etta Candy:**

> Sono fiera di te :D

  
  
  
  
  
  
_Settembre_

* * *

  
  
•  
  
Arthur la saluta con una mano bella alta e il sorriso che gli crea delle piccole rughe intorno agli occhi. “Ti sta piacendo la scuola?” chiede, mentre lei gli si avvicina e sistema lo zaino sulla spalla, lanciando occhiate annoiate alla strada davanti a loro.   
  
“È…” Cerca velocemente le parole, mentre le passano davanti anni e anni di studio casalingo e trecce appesantite da gioielli di famiglia che nessuno avrebbe mai visto. Diana si gira a sorridere verso Arthur. Pensa anche a quel disastroso anno nella scuola femminile fuori da Happy Harbor. L'isolamento dal mondo. La sensazione di non poter sapere alcune cose. _Debbie_. “È una bella scuola” finisce, raddrizzando la schiena e alzando le spalle. “È libera” commenta e osserva come Arthur annuisce e sembra capire perfettamente di cosa stia parlando.   
  
Rimangono per un po' in silenzio, fermi sul marciapiede senza sapere esattamente cosa aspettano. Diana con lo sguardo fisso davanti a lei e Arthur giocherellando coi piedi, neanche fosse un bambino. “Vuoi…” Sospira, girando la testa verso la direzione del mare. Lo fa spesso senza accorgersene. “Papà sta provando a modernizzare casa nostra montando lui stesso l'antenna del Wi-Fi sopra il tetto…”  
  
“Quella cosa non fa venire il cancro?”  
  
“…tanto non sa come montarla, quindi è inutile. Per non farmi commentare la storia della sua incapacità di fare lavori di casa mi ha aumentato la paghetta di cinque dollari. E mi ha detto che possiamo andare a dare da mangiare noi ai leoni di mare il pomeriggio. Se vogliamo farlo.” Arthur inclina casualmente la testa e alza le sopracciglia. “Così mi puoi raccontare com'è andata la prova per le cheerleader.”  
  
“La squadra di football.”  
  
“Quello. Che dici?”  
  
Diana non ha nemmeno bisogno di rispondere. Arthur inizia a camminare verso l'acquario e così fa anche lei, mandando un messaggio veloce a sua mamma, che le risponde immediatamente con un okay stirato e messaggistico. Avrebbe preferito un messaggio lunghissimo. Quello non avrebbe sottintesi. Per un attimo, guardando lo schermo del cellulare, si sente soffocare sotto tutte quelle parole, sentendo nella sua testa la voce della mamma che preme perché lei sia la migliore, perché lei non si distragga, (perché non lotti), perché Diana sia come lei, ma non come lei.  
  
Poi guarda accanto a sé e vede Arthur che cammina con un sorriso sulle labbra e si dice che anche lei può essere così. Serena. Felice. Allegra. Allora prende un altro respiro e continua a camminare.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


> **Etta Candy** :

> :(

> **Diana Prince** :

> :)

> **Etta Candy** :

> :))

  
  
  
  
  
  
•  
  
Clark sta pensando intensamente a qualcosa, Diana lo può vedere dalle sopracciglia aggrottate, quando il cellulare emette un tintinnio che fa sospirare lei e girare la testa a lui. “Uhm” è il suo commento, mentre ingoia con tutta calma un boccone di torta alle mele e muove il dito sullo schermo del cellulare. Poi alza lo sguardo verso Diana e sorride come sorride normalmente quando sta mangiando. “Hanno mandato le email del gemellaggio-barra-accoppiamento. E anche le accettazioni ai corsi del pomeriggio” spiega. Fa di nuovo scorrere il dito sullo schermo e lancia un'occhiata alla sala della mensa, come a cercare con lo sguardo i nomi letti sullo schermo. “Ci hanno messo un po'.”  
  
Diana afferra il cellulare dalla tasca, sbloccandolo e aprendo l'applicazione della posta elettronica. “Uhm” mormora, fissando i pallini blu accanto all'icona della busta delle lettere. Sospira e poggia la guancia sulla mano a coppa.   
  
“Ti dico i miei gemellati se tu mi dici i tuoi” prova ancora Clark, avvicinando la sua sedia a quella di lei. E sorride, allora Diana non può fare altro se non sorridergli indietro, un po' per gentilezza, un po' perché le sembra fisicamente impossibile non sorridere a Clark Kent. Annuisce. Sente, ovviamente, che c'è qualcosa che non va nel modo in cui lui si sta comportando. Si conoscono da poco più di un mese, ma ci sono cose che non fai per più di una settimana, se non ti piace farlo. Sa che ad entrambi piace mangiare in silenzio. Sa che nei giorni caldi preferiscono rimanere fuori dalla mensa e mangiare in cortile. Sa che quando una persona silenziosa preferisce parlare è nervosa. Sa che normalmente Clark non accavalla le gambe, quando mangia. “Allora, io sono accoppiato con Iris West.” Si guarda intorno ed indica col movimento degli occhi un tavolo nei giardinetti, in cui una ragazza sta leggendo placidamente, seduta accanto ad un ragazzo biondo che tamburella le dita e uno castano che ride di chissà quale battuta. Diana li studia. Non riesce a farsene un'idea precisa, ma sa che c'è qualcosa nella postura di tutti e tre che non le dispiace del tutto. Come gruppo, si ritrova a pensare, forse non sono male. Sembra che si conoscano da anni. Ma sta fissando, quindi torna a concentrarsi sul suo tavolo. “E gemellato con…” Aggrotta le sopracciglia e gli scappa un altro sorriso divertito. Si accarezza con due dita la fronte e sposta il ciuffo che gli ricade adesso sulla tempia. “Non ci crederai. Questo ragazzo si chiama John Smith, che è, credo, il nome più comune e falso in questo mondo.”  
  
“Magari nasconde qualcosa.”   
  
Clark ride della battuta e alza le sopracciglia per farla parlare. Diana si schiarisce la gola e sblocca per la seconda volta il cellulare. “Steve Trevor” risponde dopo un secondo di esitazione. Il ragazzo vicino a lei sorride e annuisce. “E Mera Belaqua.”  
  
Clark aggrotta le sopracciglia e si spinge ancora di più vicino a Diana, nel tentativo di guardare meglio lo schermo del cellulare. “Forte” mormora, si ritira indietro e annuisce.   
  
“La conosci?”  
  
Lui scuote la testa e sospira senza perdere il sorriso. Alza le spalle e non dice nient'altro.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


> **Etta Candy:**

> Se tu vieni a fare la groupie ai miei concerti, io vengo a fare la fan scatenata alle tue partite di softball

> **Diana Prince** :

> Football

> **Etta Candy:**

> Stessa cosa

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
•  
  
Diana si rende conto che le persone sono tutte differenti e che non avrebbe dovuto dare per scontato tante cose. Le nuove amicizie che ha fatto, si rende conto, non sono tante. Oltre ad Arthur e Clark, i suoi contatti nel liceo sono pochi, e neanche con loro due riesce ad arrivare all'intimità con la quale è arrivata velocemente con Etta, ad esempio. Dondola le gambe e appoggia parte del suo peso su una mano. Arthur l'ha trovata quando erano bambini. Con Clark è bastato sedersi nello stesso posto per due volte consecutive, senza dire una parola. Etta l'aveva presa sotto la sua ala protettiva contro un mondo che definiva troppo crudele per un'anima come quella di Diana. E Diana non ha mai capito del tutto.   
  
Guarda verso l'alto, seduta sugli spalti bianchi intorno al campo di football e protegge gli occhi dal sole con l'altra mano. Il fatto è che Steve non solo è diverso da Etta, o Debbie. È diverso da Clark, che mangia in silenzio e cerca le connessioni senza le parole, ed è anche diverso da Arthur che brilla di luce propria e rende le sue parole delle orbite che ti fanno girare intorno a lui. È diverso. Steve Trevor le sorride in modo abbastanza imbarazzato e si sfrega le mani una contro l'altra. È molto diverso.   
  
“Insomma.” Si sfrega un altro po' le mani e guarda in basso, poi verso di lei, poi di nuovo in basso. “Dovremmo, non lo so, dire i nostri curriculum a voce. Tipo -Tinder?”  
  
“Hai Tinder?” Diana un sopracciglio e abbassa lo sguardo verso di lui che inizia a boccheggiare, mentre le punte delle orecchie gli diventano rosse e inizia a muovere le mani davanti a lui, come a cancellare dall'aria una simile idea.   
  
“No” inizia. “No no no no no” continua. Boccheggia un altro po', cerca di prendere fiato e una risata nervosa. La sua voce poi diventa più acuta di due ottave ad ogni frase che dice, che diventano sempre più corte. Sempre più veloci. “Voglio dire. Non che trovi qualcosa di sbagliato in chi usa Tinder. I-io… molti miei amici hanno Tinder. Ci sono delle bellissime persone su Tinder. Forse dovrei proprio farmelo Tinder. Ma non penso che farei chissà cosa su Tinder. Cioè, nel senso, Tinder… Per… perché io sono… ciao, mi chiamo Steve Trevor, potremmo provare a cancellare gli ultimi cinque minuti?” A questo punto della conversazione, Diana non è neanche sicura che Tinder sia una parola. La cosa divertente, però, è che Steve abbia detto questa frase già due volte. Quindi sbuffa una risata e si chiede per quale motivo questo inizio di conversazione e quello di prima (in cui lui aveva detto di averla vista durante le prove di football e si era fermato, chiedendole se questo non le sembrava inquietante e abbastanza da stalker) fossero dei brutti inizi per una relazione.   
  
“Sei agitato” dice e Steve alza i lati delle labbra in su. Poi sospira.   
  
“È più -credo sia più facile a casa. Tutte le volte che mi devo presentare, le uniformi mi dicono tutto quello che devo sapere, come mi devo comportare, che tono devo avere.” Si morde le labbra, sfregandoso le mani contro la tuta della scuola. “Mi sembra strano e abbastanza difficile, guardare una persona e -non vedere niente. A scuola non ci sono i gradi di capitano, colonnello o chissà che altro. Non sai dalla maglietta cosa hanno fatto, dove sono stati, per quanto tempo.” Si passa una mano sul viso. “Mio padre è un pilota e… forse ho passato troppo tempo coi boy-scout… è una cosa stupida. Lascia perdere.”  
  
Lei si lecca le labbra. “Mia madre è -anche mia madre è nella milizia” dice, passandosi una mano trai capelli sciolti. Le hanno detto che la cosa migliore per un'atleta è legarsi i capelli in una coda alta, o in una treccia. Diana odia le trecce. “Le stelline del capitano, il basco per l'appartenenza, i vestiti che raccontano la tua vita…” Ruota gli occhi con un sorriso debole. “Lo capisco.” Si perde l'espressione meravigliata di Steve, che sorride in contemplazione, di cosa nemmeno lui ne è completamente sicuro. Diana si prende tra due dita il tessuto della sua giacca, come a volergliela mostrare. “Alla fine però, anche noi abbiamo delle specie di uniformi. Io e te abbiamo questa giacca e tutti sanno che siamo degli atleti. I ragazzi della banda hanno un modo di vestire che non è uguale a quello che indossano i ragazzi di teatro e così via. Immagino sia…” Cerca la parola più adatta. “Simile.”  
  
Steve rimane in silenzio per qualche secondo e per quel minuscolo periodo non c'è altro se non il mite sole di settembre e il calore degli spalti bianchi. “Ma non uguale, vero?” chiede lui, poggiando i gomiti sulle cosce. Non sta guardando Diana, ma davanti a sé, il campo, i ragazzi della banda che provano a suonare più di una nota melodicamente, i suoi compagni che corrono intorno ai campi. “Perché io non sono solo un atleta e nemmeno tu. I ragazzi della banda non sono solo i ragazzi della banda. Un militare, per quanto provino, è un militare. La sua vita è la milizia, i suoi amici sono la milizia, i suoi interessi sono per la milizia. Io corro. Corro anche abbastanza veloce, ma non voglio che correre sia la mia unica ragione di vita.” Si accarezza i polsi, mentre parla, poi guarda verso il basso e sembra che si senta in colpa per quello che ha detto. “Non voglio essere così” sussurra.   
  
E poi di nuovo quel silenzio. Diana osserva le ragazze pompom parlottare tra loro di una piramide e di chi avrebbe avuto l'onore di stare in mezzo ad una coreografia e fare la spaccata. Una ragazza bionda con le labbra a cuoricino sospira al sapere che sarà la base della piramide, ma poi annuisce e non dice nient'altro. Steve continua a mordersi le labbra, guardando verso il basso.   
  
C'è qualcosa di assolutamente diverso in lui, che suscita emozioni diverse in lei. È sempre stata sicura di voler scoprire il mondo, sempre stata sicura che nel mondo ci fossero persone eccezionali con caratteristiche eccezionali da cui apprendere, per diventare più forte, più reale. Non aveva mai pensato di voler proteggere una parte di mondo. Non ha mai pensato di poter vedere qualcosa di così bello da volerlo mettere sotto una campana di vetro e non far entrare il brutto intorno a quello. Steve Trevor è un ragazzo da proteggere. È quella cosa che lei non può ottenere né rubando, né chiedendo gentilmente, quella cosa che nessuno può avere, tranne Steve. Che se non avrà Steve, sarà persa per sempre. Che non può essere persa per sempre. E che se non avrà accanto a lei, sarà sempre preoccupata che qualcun altro la possa rubare. Steve è un pegaso. Diana sorride e scuote la testa. Non ne trovi uno spesso.   
  
“Potremmo…” La voce le esce roca, quindi si schiarisce la gola. “Ogni tanto potremmo mangiare insieme” propone.   
  
“Certo” risponde lui. “Certo che possiamo.”  
  
  
  
  
  


> **Etta Candy** :

> Diana, dammi un pettegolezzo. Non è possibile che non ti stia succedendo niente di eccitante a parte la lacrosse

> **Diana Prince** :

> Football

> **Etta Candy:**

> Stessa. Cosa.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
•  
  
Kate Kane è del primo anno, ha i capelli rossi e ti butta a terra con una facilità che Diana trova imbarazzante. Cerca di riprendere fiato, tirandosi a sedere e guardando la ragazza dal basso, che le offre una mano per alzarsi in piedi. Diana accetta. Se c'è una cosa che sa, è che quando stai imparando l'orgoglio è soltanto tuo nemico. E, comunque, non le dà fastidio essere buttata a terra da Kate. Assomiglia a Debbie. Gliela ricorda. Forse sono i capelli.   
  
“Il trucco sta nella spalla” spiega, mimando il gesto di andare contro qualcosa. Diana non riesce a concentrarsi sulle sue parole, però. Guarda come i suoi capelli siano corti e rossi e come lei si muove fluidamente nell'aria, tagliandola a volte e accomodandola altre. “Prova.” Allarga le gambe e aspetta.   
  
Diana prende un respiro profondo, per correrle contro, cercare tutte le forze in lei e fuori di lei, per farla cadere. L'impatto è attutito da quell'armatura che le fanno indossare e, al cadere, Kate ride, rimanendo per un po' a terra, con sopra Diana che non capisce cosa dovrebbe fare.   
  
Kate giocava a rugby, ma non c'è una squadra della scuola di rugby, quindi il professore l'ha messa lì, in panchina insieme a Diana e con la missione di istruirla sulle regole del gioco. Kate non sopporta il football. Detesta la divisa e trova che gli impatti li devi sentire sulla tua pelle per capire di star giocando per sconfiggere i tuoi demoni, non per far divertire le persone sugli spalti. “Impari in fretta, brava.”   
  
Diana si alza con l'aiuto delle braccia e poi cerca di aiutare Kate ad alzarsi. In quel momento sente delle mani battere teatralmente. Un clap. Un altro clap poco dopo. Ancora un altro clap. Gira la testa e sente di nuovo il cuore che vuole uscire dal corpo.   
  
“Ah. Ecco la mia protetta!” dice Mera, con un sorriso genuino, avvicinandosi alle due ragazze. Diana lascia andare la mano di Kate, che alza un sopracciglio, abbastanza annoiata dalla situazione. Entrambe si tolgono il casco, osservando la ragazza più grande avvicinarsi a Diana, sorriderle e dire: “Mera Belaqua. Qualsiasi problema tu abbia puoi venire da me.”  
  
Diana ha ovviamente dimenticato come parlare e annuisce soltanto, mentre lei si rigira e va via.  
  
Kate Kane alza gli occhi al cielo e scuote la testa.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Ottobre_

* * *

  
  
  
  
•  
  
Clark si sta mangiando le unghie più di quanto stia mangiando il suo panino e la cosa inizia a far preoccupare ed irritare Diana. Gli prende una mano, per fermarlo e lui rimane a fissarla come se avesse una seconda testa. “Cos'hai?” gli chiede, cercando di scandire le parole lentamente.   
  
“Uhm.” Clark aggrotta le sopracciglia e si guarda le mani. Poi scuote la testa. “Niente.” Ma inizia a far ballonzolare il piede, come se l'energia nervosa dalle mani fosse passata lì.   
  
“Allora comportati come se non avessi niente” dice lei, lasciando andare le mani e tornando al suo pranzo. Le è uscita una frase più brutale di quella che aveva in testa, ma spera fortemente che Clark non se la prenda. Spera che non la inizi ad odiare.   
  
Clark si morde le labbra e guarda verso il basso. Non dice niente ma appoggia le mani sul tavolo, prima di guardare il suo panino ed iniziare a mangiare quello, piuttosto che le sue unghie.   
  
  
  
  
  


> **Etta Candy:**

> Hai almeno qualcuno con cui parlare quando sei triste?

  
  
  
  
  
  
•  
  
Alcippe viene a trovare sua madre e rimane sempre Alcippe. Grande. Bella. Forte. Stoica. Fredda. C'è quella freddezza negli occhi che si scioglie quando sua mamma, Ippolita, le dà un bacio per ogni guancia e la invita ad entrare in casa a bere una tazza di caffè, o a mangiare qualche dolce. Poi la freddezza torna quando lo sguardo si posa su Diana.   
  
Lei abbassa lo sguardo e vorrebbe potersi passare una mano trai capelli, ma i capelli non sono sciolti. Li ha intrecciati e pieni di stupide spille che non la fanno sentire bene.   
  
Ed è arrabbiata. Impotente. Triste. Delusa da se stessa, che si comporta ancora come una bambina, che non vuole più essere.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
•  
  
Diana si ritrova a tamburellare la matita contro il libro di matematica, fissando la lavagna bianca senza uno scopo preciso. Non ha seguito minimamente la lezione. Si sente persa. Emotivamente parlando è persa. E sente di non imparare. Sente di non cambiare.   
  
Il ragazzo vicino a lei parlotta e Diana si gira a guardarlo come se avesse appena confessato di aver mangiato un bambino. Riconosce dopo la chioma bionda di Barry Allen, che abbassa immediatamente la testa e rimane in silenzio, cercando di non far incrociare i loro sguardi.   
  
Diana si rende conto di aver volutamente ed esageratamente fulminato un ragazzo che non stava facendo altro se non il ragazzo, ma non sa perché, sente una rabbia dentro che non vuole esaminare e in qualche modo la deve sfogare.   
  
Ricomincia a tamburellare la matita sul libro di matematica.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


> **Etta Candy:**

> Diana, mi stai facendo preoccupare. Cosa succede?

  
  
  
  
  
•  
  
Mera è una nuotatrice. Arthur è un nuotatore. Diana sta aspettando Arthur per poter andare all'acquario insieme dopo i suoi allenamenti. Quindi sta lì per Arthur, non per Mera. Mera è solo un bonus. Un buon bonus. Un fantastico bonus.   
  
Diana infila i libri nello zaino e aspetta. È ancora arrabbiata. Si sente stringere i pugni e guardare verso la piscina frustrata e non vuole indagare. Non vuole sapere.   
  
Arthur esce dall'acqua e dice qualcosa a Mera. Mera alza un sopracciglio. Arthur ride. Mera ruota gli occhi e Diana non ce la fa più. Si alza e se ne va.   
  
  
  
  


> **Etta Candy:**

> Vuoi che venga da te?

  
  
  
  
  
  
•  
  
Non. Riesce. A. Pensare. Con. Lucidità.   
  
Lo odia.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
•  
  
Diana si siede al solito posto, seguita da Steve, che sembra avere ancora le mani che gli sudano e tremila parole bloccate in gola che non usciranno mai.   
  
Clark alza i suoi occhi dal pranzo e sembra sorpreso di vedere Steve, che gli fa un cenno con la testa per salutarlo, ma non riceve niente del genere in cambio. Riceve un'aggrottata di sopracciglia e uno sguardo confuso.   
  
“Qualche problema, Clark?” chiede Diana, sbattendo il vassoio sul tavolo.   
  
Il ragazzo la fissa con un'espressione vuota, prima di alzare le spalle, sorridere a Steve ed alzarsi dal tavolo, come per andarsene via. Ma poi si ferma. Un chiaro pensiero che gli passa per la testa e che lo tira di nuovo in basso, seduto sulla sedia. “Datti una calmata” dice, tenendo in mano il suo panino, con un'espressione decisamente ancora troppo dolce per essere presa troppo sul serio.   
  
Diana sente un'ondata di rabbia nel torace, salirle verso il viso e stringe le mani in due pugni, ma sa che ha ragione. Sa che non ci può fare niente. Sente questo senso d'impotenza che la fa arrabbiare ancora di più e si riempie la bocca con la pasta della mensa per dover stare zitta.   
  
Steve li osserva e poi abbassa lo sguardo.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


> **Etta Candy:**

> Lo so che per te è difficile. Mi ricordo cos'è successo con Debbie e so perfettamente quanto ti abbia ferita. Non so perché sei così triste, non posso nemmeno essere lì e mi sento malissimo per questo, perché nessuno ti conosce. Nessuno sa che ti chiudi in te stessa. Nessuno sa che questa è la cosa peggiore che tu possa fare e ti vorranno dare il tuo spazio ma…

> **Etta Candy:**

> Tu non hai bisogno di spazio, hai bisogno di un amico e io voglio esserci per te. Lasciamelo fare

  
  
  
  
  
•  
  
Suona il campanello e Diana va ad aprire, nella stupida sicurezza che si tratti di Arthur. Non sa mai cosa voglia Arthur quando viene a trovarla di sabato. Di solito vuole solo buttarsi sul divano e guardare un film. Un film va bene. Un film non la fa parlare.   
  
Ma alla porta non c'è Arthur. C'è Steve con una maglietta bianca e i pantaloni verdi. “Ti va di -ciao. Mi chiedevo se volessi accompagnarmi a fare una corsa?”  
  
Diana è consapevole di non riuscire a dire no a Steve. Non può dire lo stesso sui motivi ma -immagina vada bene così. Per questo, in mezz'ora si ritrova in mezzo alla strada, cercando di dimostrare quanto più veloce di lui lei possa essere, nonostante Steve sia nella squadra di atletica. E, sorprendentemente, si diverte. Si ritrova a ridere quando Steve cerca di raggiungerla, e anche quando la raggiunge e quando entrambi rischiano di essere investiti da una macchina e si sente bene. Inizia a sentirsi bene.   
  
Steve poggia le mani sulle ginocchia e la guarda dal basso, ridacchiando di qualcosa che lei ha detto, ma che lei non ricorda in quel preciso istante. “Non sono così male come corridore, dai” dice lui, con un sorriso sincero. “Prima ero peggio e grazie al coach sono migliorato. Un po', non tantissimo, ma -è un inizio, no?”  
  
Diana gli indica la strada, come a consigliare di continuare la conversazione mentre camminano, per riprendere fiato. Steve non è male come corridore, forse è anche uno dei migliori in squadra. Non capisce perché se ne vanti così poco. Il suo respiro si regolarizza in pochi secondi, ad esempio, e le cammina accanto, in attesa che anche lei riesca a tranquillizzare il battito cardiaco. Steve non è solo non male come corridore. Neanche come persona, si ritrova a pensare ancora Diana.   
  
“Dovremmo rifarlo, qualche volta” offre lui, continuando a camminare, e lei pensa che sta bene e che si sente bene.   
  
Per questo annuisce.   
  
  
  
  
  


> **Etta Candy:**

> Meglio o no, ormai ho deciso che sarò la tua accompagnatrice al ballo d'inverno della tua scuola.

> **Etta Candy** :

> Non azzardarti a scegliere i vestiti per conto tuo. Li porto io, tu assassina della moda

  
  
  
  
  
•  
  
Barry Allen appoggia il vassoio del pranzo sul tavolo e si siede vicino a Clark. Diana alza un sopracciglio e fa una domanda silenziosa al ragazzo, che la ignora bellamente, girando la testa verso l'altro ragazzo, che sta prendendo il fiato per iniziare a parlare. Saranno milioni di parole. Diana non è dell'umore e vorrebbe soltanto pensare al suo pranzo. Già si dà per persa.   
  
Invece Barry dice: “Ciao.” Poi chiude la bocca e guarda da tutt'altra parte, senza dire una parola in più.   
  
Ah. Okay. Bella mossa. Sembra che la tecnica del sedersi ad un tavolo e stare in silenzio vada molto di moda, per potersi fare degli amici. Okay. Forte.   
  
Diana torna ai suoi pensieri, passandosi una mano trai capelli.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


> **Etta Candy:**

> Sto scegliendo tra il rosso e il blu

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
•  
  
Kate ride a terra, mentre annuisce e si tira su con le mani. “Sì” dice e porta le ginocchia sul petto per poi alzarsi con uno scatto in piedi. “Questo cercavamo. Esattamente questo. Ora prenderò questa palla in mano, inizierò a correre e tu dovrai prenderla, va bene? Come se questa palla fosse la cosa più importante della tua vita. Tutte le cose che ti fanno sentire arrabbiata, tutte le cose che ti frustrano, e le devi andare a buttare laggiù. Butta tutte le cose brutte, che adesso ho in mano, laggiù, Diana.” Poi scoppia a ridere e piega le ginocchia. “Ora ci divertiamo.”  
  
Spoiler: Diana non si diverte.   
  
Piega le ginocchia e guarda Kate negli occhi che le brillano. Vorrebbe fosse semplice come dice lei. Vorrebbe solo prendere la palla e poi… e poi non sa cosa. Non sa se andare a casa (no), non sa se andare da Arthur a guardare qualche foca battere le pinne (no), non sa se chiamare Etta e dirle che non è stata sua madre a decidere di mandarla alla Happy Harbor High School ma lei, per poter trovare se stessa (no). Quindi insegue Kate per il campo e la placca, la butta per terra e, per un attimo soltanto, in cui ha gli occhi sfocati a causa di un'adrenalina eccessiva, vede Debbie sotto di lei, che ride e le dice: _Diana, adesso dovresti proprio scappare_.  
  
Strappa la palla dalle mani della sua compagna di squadra e scappa verso la linea bianca che sa di dover oltrepassare. Corre più veloce di quello che pensa di poter fare, butta la palla per terra e la riprende per ributtarla per terra, quasi avesse paura di aver fatto qualcosa di sbagliato la prima volta.   
  
“Bravissima!” Sente Kate gridare dietro di lei. Sembra star anche battendo le mani, ma Diana ha il fiatone, gli occhi annebbiati, un peso sul petto. Cerca di riprendere il controllo di se stessa, cerca di respirare il più lentamente possibile, ma non pensa sia qualcosa che riesce a fare. Allora si toglie il casco, guarda in avanti e si chiede cosa dovrebbe fare. Cosa dovrebbe pensare.   
  
Non può passarsi la mano trai capelli. Li ha legati in una coda alta. Sospira e fissa la palla a terra. Cerca di mantenere la sua espressione neutra e forse ce la fa anche, perché nessuno le dice niente.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
•  
  
“Ti piace Mera?” Arthur guarda lo schermo della televisione, come se avesse appena fatto la domanda più ovvia del mondo, come se la loro precedente ed inesistente conversazione avesse portato a quella frase. Diana alza un sopracciglio e il film non lo stava seguendo, non crede nemmeno di essere stata lì presente all'entrata di Arthur, alla scelta di cosa mettere in televisione, crede di essere stata mentalmente assente durante tante scelte. Il ragazzo gira la testa verso di lei, lentamente, come se stesse cercando di capire cosa fare, che tasti premere. “Dico, come persona.”  
  
Diana sospira e cerca di sembrare calma. Le ragazze coi capelli rossi sembrano avere un ascendente su di lei. Debbie, Kate, Mera, sono tutte bellissime ragazze che le hanno tolto irresponsabilmente il respiro. Spera soltanto che Arthur non capisca quello che sta pensando, per questo si muove lentamente, per questo controlla le espressioni del suo viso e spera che lui non dica molto. “Certo.”  
  
“Lei pensa che la odi.”  
  
il sopracciglio di Diana sta toccando il limite dell'altezza. “Parli di lei con me?”  
  
“Si è sparsa l'assurda voce che abbiamo una specie di tresca. O, non lo so, una relazione romantica non voluta dai nostri genitori, un po' alla Romeo e Giulietta. Quindi lei mi ha chiesto se era vero e quando le ho detto che per me sei come una sorella mi ha chiesto se la odiavi. Poi mi ha chiesto di indagare in modo discreto.”  
  
“Ovviamente.”  
  
“Ovviamente” ripete lui, per poi sorriderle e inclinare la testa verso il divano. Ippolita odia che Arthur venga a trovarla a casa. In realtà, Diana non pensa sia dovuto ad un'antipatia personale di sua mamma contro Arthur, quanto a quello che gli uomini hanno portato nella sua vita. Distruzione, umiliazione e Diana. Non ha mai capito se lei come elemento è positivo o negativo. Ippolita ha sempre detto che lei è stato il regalo più grande che le sia mai capitato. Alcippe è in disaccordo, certo. Anche zia Antiope lo è. “Non le chiedi mai niente sulla scuola, non le vai a parlare, e sembra che col tuo accoppiato, quel Steve, vai addirittura a fare delle lunghe corse per il quartiere.”  
  
“Non odio Mera” risponde lei. Cerca le parole. Non le trova. Guarda di nuovo verso il televisore, cercando di capire come due ragazze sono arrivate sul tetto di un treno in movimento. Non le sembra così realistico.   
  
“Sarei molto -mi meraviglierei se tu la giudicassi dai pettegolezzi. Lo so che per le persone della scuola è strano che lei sia tornata, ma questa è casa sua. Forse si è fatta prendere la mano con questa stupida faida coi ragazzi della scuola privata, ma Mera è un brava ragazza.”  
  
Diana non ha dubbi che Mera sia una brava ragazza. Una persona così bella non può essere così cattiva come pensano tutti, anche se non è riuscita a capire molto bene cosa sia successo per far arrabbiare tanto tutti quanti. Arthur dà per scontato che lei sappia. Sbuffa, scuotendo leggermente la testa.   
  
“Mi ricorda te, sotto alcuni punti di vista, sai?”  
  
Diana prende un respiro profondo e fissa ancora davanti a sé, senza riuscirsi a concentrare su quelle immagini messe una dietro l'altra, che dovrebbe essere il film, o la serie tv, o qualcosa. Arthur non lo sa. Essere come Diana non è un complimento che dovrebbe essere fatto.   
  
Si passa una mano trai capelli sciolti e lascia che la conversazione scivoli via.  
  
  
  


> **Etta Candy:**

> Ho baciato un ragazzo per sapere cosa si prova. Niente di che. M'immagino se cambi qualcosa quando sei innamorata o se il mondo sia tutto un vasto spettro di grigi.

> **Etta Candy:**

> L'inizio della mia canzone. Ti piace? Quando vengo a trovarti ti faccio sentire l'arrangiamento. Emily ha detto che secondo lei la musica è buona, ma senza la mia musa ispiratrice che mi ascolta nel mezzo della notte, non riesco a scrivere le parole giuste

  
  
  
  
Steve corre accanto a lei, in silenzio, guardando la strada. A Diana la cosa non sembra poi così strana perché, per quanto Steve sia quel tipo di persona che parla molto, e che parla anche in modo goffo, Steve è anche quel tipo di persona che prende le proprie passioni sul serio, e corre con lei perché Diana riesce a correre insieme a lui, non lo rallenta, ed anzi, lo sfida a fare di meglio, e non lo prende in giro quando si distrae e va a sbattere contro pali, o scivola sull'asfalto senza una vera e propria ragione.   
  
Deve ammettere che correre con Steve le sta dando una pace che tante altre cose non riescono a darle, ultimamente. Quando apre il frigo di casa, ad esempio, ricorda che davanti a quel frigo Alcippe l'ha guardata come se fosse ancora la bambina che ha rubato sua mamma alla vita militare. Quando va a scuola e prende i suoi libri dall'armadietto, ricorda come abbia passato la prima parte della sua vita a casa, con i quaderni pieni di appunti di quello che la mamma le voleva insegnare e nient'altro. Le ricordano anche, quei libri, che sente di non star imparando nulla che la possa cambiare dentro. Nulla che la possa aiutare a capire come sia effettivamente questo mondo, come riuscire ad assorbire la sua bellezza ed essere una piccola parte di questo. Quando mangia in silenzio con Clark e Barry e Barry abbassa lo sguardo quando i suoi occhi incontrano quelli di Diana, ricorda come sia difficile per lei rapportarsi con le persone senza far loro paura in primo momento. Quando si allena con Kate, si rende conto di quanto lei faccia parte del gruppo sportivo soltanto nominalmente. Ed odia tutto questo Lo odia perché sente di non poterlo cambiare, di non poter lottare ed adattarsi. Ma Steve. Con Steve è diverso. C'è una bellezza in questo ragazzo, non esterna, non visibile a tutti, che le fa venire voglia di proteggerlo e le fa sembrare di avere qualcosa per cui lottare e per cui vuole lottare. Non capisce quali pregi abbia questo ragazzo per farla sentire così, ma ne è grata, perché lui e queste loro corse la fanno sentire stupidamente libera. Libera di essere troppo emotiva, troppo immatura, troppo debole e troppo testarda. E le danno qualcosa da fare durante le brutte giornate.   
  
Vorrebbe sentirsi sempre così. Vorrebbe poter amare il mondo e che il mondo non si disintegrasse a causa del suo amore, come Steve non si disintegra. (Ma potrebbe essere ferito.) (Ma forse non dovrebbe amarlo così genuinamente.)  
  
“Non sapevo che il tuo amico Clark avesse contatti con quelli della scuola privata” mormora Steve, girando la testa e indicando con il dito una casa che a Diana è sembrata uguale alle altre. Ma davanti ad una c'è Clark, che parla con un ragazzo dai lunghi capelli rossi. Non sono comunque fatti suoi.  
  
“Non lo sapevo neanche io” risponde lei. Poi ricomincia a correre e non capisce quanto sia importante l'informazione che lei e Steve hanno in mano.  
  
Clark li vede correre via. Non fa niente per fermarli, ma vorrebbe.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Novembre_

* * *

“C'è una faida tra la noi e la scuola privata.” Barry giocherella col cibo, guardando verso il basso. Quando il suo sguardo si incatena con quello di Diana, alza un lato delle labbra. “Rapiamo le mascotte l'uno dell'altro, spargiamo pettegolezzi, fingiamo che qualcuno tradisca qualcun altro soltanto per creare il caos di qua o di là. Non è -non è una cosa personale tra noi e i ragazzi della scuola privata, ma è una cosa privata tra i nostri due presidi. Ja- Il preside Garrick e il preside Scott erano amici, quando erano più piccoli, dicono stessero sempre insieme, che dove c'era uno c'era anche l'altro e che mai nessuno avrebbe mai pensato di vederli separati. Un giorno, il preside Scott ha convinto il preside Garrick a fare qualcosa di -non illegale, ma, voglio dire, abbastanza spinto.” Arrossisce e riprende a giocare con il cibo. “E quando hanno fatto quello che hanno fatto, beh, il preside Scott se n'è andato via. Andato via per davvero, dico, per anni, senza una lettera, o senza un messaggio d'addio, senza niente. Per poi tornare anni dopo, quando il preside Garrick ancora era un professore. Quando cerca di riallacciare i rapporti, il nostro preside non la prende così bene e cerca di allontanarlo, quindi il preside Scott, per attirare la sua attenzione, inizia a fargli scherzi. Erano scherzi innocenti, fargli trovare bambole nella macchina, infilarsi a casa sua e scambiare l'ordine dei libri, cose così. Ma anche il preside Scott era un professore e sono entrati in gioco anche i ragazzi della scuola privata, iniziando a fare scherzi agli studenti della Happy Harbor High School. A noi. E più passano gli anni, più gli scherzi stanno andando fuori controllo, da tutt'e due le parti. In più il preside Garrick, nonostante siano passati anni e anni, ancora non vuole guardare in faccia il preside Scott, al di fuori dei loro panni da preside, sai. Lo ha ferito nel profondo.”  
  
Diana arriccia le labbra e scuote la testa. Uomini, si ritrova a pensare. Clark, accanto a loro, continua a mangiare, senza avere la minima intenzione di entrare nella conversazione. Guarda verso la finestra, il cielo grigio, il vento contro le foglie. Sta solo sperando che Diana non dica niente di quello che ha visto, a quanto pare.   
  
“E ci sono vittime, ovviamente. Lo scopo della faida è vincere contro di loro sempre e comunque. Per questo hanno iniziato a far girare dei pettegolezzi. Per isolare le persone che pensano siano i più forti. Pettegolezzi anche abbastanza pesanti. Soprattutto contro le ragazze. Sai, no?, Mera. L'unica cosa sbagliata che ha fatto è stata andare contro dei ragazzi che prendevano in giro una ragazzina delle medie. Hanno messo in giro la voce che fosse andata e avesse tradito la maggior parte della squadra di football e nuoto. Io non...”  
  
“Stai parlando di sesso?” Diana alza un sopracciglio e stringe i pugni. “Hanno...?” Non riesce a finire la frase. Barry si lecca le labbra e annuisce lentamente.   
  
“E così anche per Kate Kane” continua, tamburellando le dita contro il tavolo. “Hanno messo in giro la voce che lei è... beh, sai che lei è la cugina di Bruce Wayne. Quindi hanno creato una campana e l'hanno messa dentro, per guardarla mentre nessuno le parla, nessuno la vede come un essere umano. Beh, ma tu ti alleni con lei, penso che sia una cosa... Sei una brava persona.” Si sfrega nervosamente le mani. “L'hanno espulsa dalla scuola privata, perché si è ubriacata nel campus. Questo non è un pettegolezzo, è vero, ma sembra che, oltre a suo cugino, non abbia nessun contatto con persone, quindi...”  
  
“Questa scuola è...” Diana sospira e continua a scuotere la testa. Barry alza le spalle e riprende a mangiare lentamente.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
•  
  
“Mera Belaqua, io non ti odio, non sapevo niente dei pettegolezzi. Non sono mai venuta a parlarti perché sei un'Afrodite e tutte le volte che mi avvicinavo a te non sapevo cosa dire senza sembrare stupida.” Diana sta in piedi sulla piscina, con le mani sui fianchi e il viso risoluto. “Mi dispiace se hai pensato che mi interessasse la tua vita sessuale. Che sono solo fatti tuoi e di cui non mi è mai importato.” Okay, Diana, non improvvisare.   
  
Mera esce dalla piscina e osserva Diana, che mantiene la sua posizione ferma e stoica. Le sorride prima, poi scoppia e ridere e invita la ragazza a sedersi accanto a lei. “Un'Afrodite, eh?”  
  
Diana arrossisce. “Eh, beh, sì, certo. Voglio dire -sei veramente una bella ragazza.”  
  
Mera sorride e sembra che, per adesso, vada bene anche così.  
  
  
  


> **Etta Candy:**

> Are you ready? For the night of nights? The night of nights? Oh yeah

> **Diana Prince:**

> Avevamo detto niente High School Musical

> **Etta Candy** :

> :(

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Dicembre_

* * *

“Stavo pensando... No, aspetta. Io credevo che... Forse noi...” Steve sospira, poi guarda verso gli armadietti e Diana, che sta con un libro in mano e la testa leggermente inclinata. “Allora. No, aspetta. Sai che questo mese c'è il ballo d'inverno, no? Ecco, stavo pensando che, forse, io e te, potevamo... Vorresti, per caso, andare al ballo insieme a me?”  
  
La ragazza si appoggia agli armadietti, osservando come Steve si muove nervosamente, senza muovere i piedi. “Potresti venire con me e Etta. Stavo pensando ad invitare anche Clark. Credo Barry abbia già un'accompagnatrice, ma, più siamo meglio è, no?”  
  
Steve rimane con un'espressione neutra. Poi annuisce. “Certo” dice. “Sì, esattamente quello che pensavo. Io, te, Clark, Barry, l'accompagnatrice di Barry e... più siamo meglio è. Sì, certo. Esattamente quello che pensavo. Un grandissimo gruppo. Certo. Fantastico. Non vedo l'ora. Barry mi ha detto che voleva sapere qualcosa di più sui piloti. Va benissimo. Non vedo l'ora. Sì, no, fantastico. Buon piano. Okay. Ciao. Perfetto. Penso di essere...” Indica un punto poco preciso dietro le sue spalle. “Andare a... lezione. Andare a lezione.” Si sta per girare, poi si ferma. “Etta?” chiede.  
  
Diana sorride e chiude il suo armadietto. “L'adorerai.”  
  
  
  
  


> **Etta Candy:**

> Spero per te che i ragazzi semplici e normali siano belli ed alti. Preferibilmente biondi.

> **Etta Candy:**

> Sono sul treno

  
  
  
  
  
•  
  
“No.” Etta butta il vestito sul letto. “No.” Ne butta un altro. “Bocciato. No. Piuttosto morta. No. No. No. Ti vesti così per andare nella tua scuola di persone normali? Lo so che sei bella e che stai bene anche con una busta di spazzatura addosso, ma, Diana, tesoro, no.” Scuote la testa e si siede a terra accanto a Diana, che la osserva, con uno stupido sorriso.  
  
“Mi sei mancata.”  
  
“Ovviamente ti sono mancata.” Etta sorride, e appoggia la testa sulla sua spalla. “Perché io ti voglio bene e verrei in una città di mare soltanto per venirti a trovare, nonostante tu sappia perfettamente quanto sia difficile per me. Sai. I capelli. Si arricciano. Ma devo sapere. Mi devi far vedere chi è Mera. Devo conoscere questo Clark. Controllare le intenzioni di Steve. Capire perché hai adottato Barry. E Kate. Spero tanto che Kate sia lì.”  
  
“Detta così sembra che ho tantissimi amici.”  
  
Etta alza la testa e lascia che i loro due sguardi s'incontrino. “Sarebbe strano se non fosse così” dice. “Perché insieme a me, sei la persona più incredibile che esista, che probabilmente esisterà mai. E domani, finalmente, metterò in chiaro questo anche a quei ragazzi. Ora vieni, proviamo come acconciarti i capelli.”  
  
“Li voglio sciolti.”  
  
“Ovviamente li vuoi sciolti.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
•  
  
“Vi sto lasciando avere un periodo di pace, ma tra poco ci saranno le regionali. Inizierà il vero campionato, non roba amichevole che abbiamo fatto fino ad adesso. Prince, Kane, è importante che voi due e la squadra vi intergriate, perché ho intenzione di non farvi passare tutta la stagione in panchina. E voglio che la squadra sia pronta ad accoglierle. Nessuna distrazione. Sto parlando con te Kane. Lascia in pace la signorina Sawyer e concentrati sul gioco. Niente cheerleader, solo football. Chiaro?”  
  
“Chiaro.” Kate non sembra star nemmeno ascoltandolo. “Niente ragazze, solo palle.” Lei scherza, ma Diana ha iniziato a capire per quale motivo per lei sia così importante far parte di una squadra, nonostante non fosse una squadra di rugby, come avrebbe voluto lei. Far parte di qualcosa ti fa sentire accettato. Fare in modo che qualcuno combatta con te è un modo per far accettare le tue idee, il tuo modo di vedere il mondo. Nella Happy Harbor High School nessuno accetta l'esistenza di Kate. Entrare trai titolari -no, basta entrare in campo una volta, far parte della squadra, anche per poco, sentire che qualcuno ti protegga le spalle. Diana capisce. Kate è sola ed ha una paura tremenda di rimanere sola. Ecco perché gli allenamenti, ecco perché le loro chiacchierate, ecco perché l'inizio del flirt con la ragazza pompom bionda. Accettazione è uguale a non solitudine. Sente di aver capito qualcosa d'importante di Kate, per questo non lo ha mai detto ad alta voce.  
  
Il coach sospira, per poi girarsi verso Diana. “Chiaro, Prince?”  
  
La banda della scuola inizia a fare le prove per la canzone che commemorerà l'inizio della vera e propria stagione sportiva. Un disastro, certo, ma almeno ci mettono l'anima. “Chiaro.”  
  
“Bene.” Il coach batte le mani e la squadra grida.   
  
“Mancherò molto a Maggie, però” mormora Kate, iniziando a correre sul prato verde. Diana guarda verso gli spalti, dove Arthur ha alzato le mani e la sta salutando, accanto ad Etta che ride e lo imita.  
  
Forse Diana non è mai stata propriamente da sola.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
•  
  
Il primo ad arrivare è Clark ed Etta, si sistema i capelli e sbatte le lunghe ciglia, mormorando un uau, anche troppo ad alta voce. Clark ride, si presenta e rimangono a parlare sul divano, mentre Diana va a prendere da bere per tutti e tre. È arrivato in anticipo di dieci minuti e Ippolita non fa altro se non lamentarsene, in cucina, mentre beve del vino e manda messaggi a zia Antiope. Diana finge di non sentire. “Allora, prima impressione.” Etta corre in cucina e sussurra. “Ragazzo di campagna, vero? Vecchia scuola. Probabilmente genitori con cultura ebrea. Braccia forti. Molto dolce e molto silenzioso, è anche molto molto gentile. Mi piace.” Poi corre in salotto e continua a parlottare col ragazzo. Ippolita alza gli occhi al soffitto. Diana sorride e prende dell'acqua.  
  
Il secondo ad arrivare, puntuale al minuto, è Steve. Si siede vicino a Etta, sorride, ride nei momenti giusti, si tiene gentilmente a distanza e non sembra imbarazzato quanto è realmente, quando Etta lo prende dal braccio e lo avvicina a lei. “Mi piace” mormora all'orecchio di Diana. “Se non ci provi tu, ci provo io.” È alto e biondo. Il tipo di Etta Candy, in effetti. Diana ride. Steve ha ovviamente sentito e s'irrigidisce sul posto, causando una risata da parte di Clark, che, l'unico effetto che ha su di lui è farlo arrossire.  
  
Barry arriva elegantemente in ritardo, con al braccio Iris West, che sorride e li studia, scambiando qualche occhiata con Clark, che non dice nulla. Barry, inutile dirlo, inizia a parlare a manetta, facendo sorridere Steve e ruotare gli occhi a Diana.   
  
Fanno la foto, ridono, bevono dell'acqua e mangiano qualcosa per non dover comprare niente dentro la palestra ed Etta parla con tutti, ride con tutti e commenta tutto. Quando arrivano alla palestra, ad esempio, sospira e chiede a Diana se è così che le persone normali vivono normalmente, provocando la confusione di tutti, tranne che quello della sua amica. “È una cosa tra noi” cerca di spiegare, ma si arrende immediatamente, scuotendo la testa. Almeno la musica dovrebbe riuscire a coprire la maggior parte delle battute che potrebbero capire solo loro due dalle orecchie degli altri, pensa.   
  
“Quella è Mera?” le chiede Etta, quando riesce a portarla sulla pista da ballo, facendole fare una piroetta goffa e mal riuscita. Il vestito rosso di Diana si alza leggermente, per poi abbassarsi elegantemente. Poi Etta appoggia la mano sulla spalla di lei e alza le sopracciglia. Non sembra felice di vedere Mera. “È una bella ragazza” commenta, seccamente, per poi dondolare insieme alla sua migliore amica.   
  
“Che c'è?”  
  
“Niente.” Le prende la mano e la spinge lontana, facendola roteare, per poi riavvicinarla con lo stesso movimento. “Niente, niente, proprio niente.”  
  
“Etta...”  
  
La ragazza sospira, sentendo come la band cerca di cambiare la canzone senza smettere di suonare. “Hal Jordan e le Lanterne? Davvero? Non hanno trovato niente di meglio?” Sbuffa, mentre Diana lascia cadere lo sguardo su Barry, in prima linea, che alza le mani e grida qualcosa da groupie, mentre Iris lo ha abbandonato lì, per andare a bere della birra, o qualcosa di giallastro, insieme ad una ragazza con la coda alta, che identifica come Lois Lane. “Davvero quella è Mera?” Etta sta guardando da un'altra parte, ovviamente. Guarda Arthur che sorride e sbatte le ciglia e prende la mano di Mera, che ruota gli occhi e si allontana, anche se molto lentamente.   
  
“Quella è Mera.”  
  
“Assomiglia a Debbie.” Si morde le labbra e abbassa la testa. Si allontana da Diana, seguendo la musica che, da lenta è diventata veloce. Rock? Davvero. Quella band non sa che cosa fare né come suonare ad una festa liceale. Diana aggrotta le sopracciglia, ferma in mezzo alla pista da ballo, mentre Etta invita con la mano Clark e Steve, perché si avvicinino a lei e inizino a ballare come due idioti. In cui idioti sta per persone che non sanno ballare ma ballano lo stesso. Clark sorride ma fa no con la testa. Steve gli dice qualcosa che lo fa ridere e annuire. “Non mi è mai piaciuta Debbie. No, non è vero. All'inizio mi piaceva e poi è cambiata. E adesso non mi piace. No.”  
  
“Sei di parte.”  
  
“Sono giusta.” Etta muove i fianchi e le spalle ad un ritmo tutto suo, come se non stesse ascoltando quello che la band sta suonando. Forse lo fa per proteggere il suo gusto musicale. Forse semplicemente perché è Etta e può fare quello che vuole. “Sai chi non è giusta in questo momento? Tu.”  
  
Diana non capisce.   
  
Steve sta ballando vicino a loro, con Clark trascinato a forza. Se non voleva venire c'è un motivo, quindi. Clark Kent non sa ballare.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
•  
  
“Penso che qualcuno abbia corretto il punch.” Etta si tiene la testa con la mano e tira su il lenzuolo. “Dove vai all'alba? Dee. Rimani a letto con me. Dee.”  
  
Diana si lega i capelli e si abbassa ad allacciare le scarpe, ruotando gli occhi. “Sono le dieci del mattino” dice, sedendosi sul letto. “E dovresti alzarti anche tu, altrimenti mamma non ti farà mangiare la colazione.”  
  
“I dolci” bofonchia Etta, rigirandosi sul letto. “Dee, rimani con me, dove stai andando? Perché mi abbandoni?”  
  
“Vado a correre con Steve.”  
  
“Steeeve.” Diana sorride e scuote la testa, mentre Etta allunga le braccia e cerca di afferrarla, come se fosse un enorme orsacchiotto di peluche. “Datemi dei nipotini. Dee. Voglio dei nipotini.”  
  
“Il punch era corretto, eh?” Sorride e si alza in piedi per poi lasciare la ragazza a letto, da sola, nella sua camera.  
  
“Se tu non mi dai nipotini con lui, io ti darò nipotini con lui” mormora contro il cuscino Etta, per poi cadere di nuovo addormentata.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Gennaio_  


* * *

> **Etta Candy:**

> Okay, sto già cercando un motivo per non star lontana da te e da il mio futuro cognato/marito. Dammi un motivo per tornare da te.

> **Diana Prince:**

> Steve è terrorizzato da te. Dice che al ballo l'hai preso da parte e gli hai detto di pomiciare con te, immaginando che tu fossi me

> **Etta Candy:**

> Il punch era corretto, te l'ho già detto?

> **Diana Prince:**

> Certo.

  
  
  
Diana e Barry Allen non rimangono mai troppo tempo da soli. Di solito c'è Clark, o Steve, o qualcuno, _chiunque_. E oggi, adesso, ci sono solo loro due. Questo non è una buona cosa, perché ci sono giorni in cui Barry vuole star zitto, e giorni in cui non fa altro che parlare. E oggi non vuole parlare, ma soltanto perché si vergogna terribilmente di come Diana lo ha trovato a gironzolare per il parco con lo zaino ridotto in brandelli e terra trai capelli. Guarda in basso e prende i vestiti che Diana ha trovato nell'ufficio oggetti smarriti (o come si chiama), poi entra nel bagno dei maschi e si sorprende quando Diana lo segue, mordendosi le labbra.   
  
Entra nella cabina e la ragazza incrocia le braccia e si appoggia contro il muro. “Questa scuola è un casino” dice lei, in modo che lui la ascolti. “Non penso di aver capito minimamente quanto lo sia. E vedo che lo è anche e soprattutto colpa della vostra città, vero? Cos'è successo?” Barry non risponde, ma rimane dentro il bagno. Diana non è un ragazza che parla tanto, pensa che la maggior parte dei suoi pensieri non siano parole, quanto emozioni e non sa come tradurre le emozioni. Ma si deve sforzare. Deve fare in modo che Barry le parli, anche se non sa esattamente come e di che cosa. “Le ragazze vengono messe in imbarazzo per cose che non importano a nessuno se non a loro. Sesso, studio e famiglia. Sono anche io in mezzo ai pettegolezzi?”  
  
“Dicono che sei lesbica” risponde da dentro il bagno il ragazzo. “Che stai tanto tempo con Kate perché avete... perché voi vi...”  
  
Diana ride. “Tutto qui?”  
  
“Tutto qui.” Barry esce dal bagno, con una maglietta più grande di lui e i capelli ancora sporchi. Diana gli fa cenno di avvicinarsi e apre il rubinetto, controllando che l'acqua non sia troppo fredda.   
  
“Io ho avuto delle ragazze. Ma, purtroppo, mi piacciono anche i ragazzi. Pensavo fosse abbastanza chiaro. Non ve lo avevo detto?”  
  
Il ragazzo scuote la testa, avvicinandosi a lei. “Purtroppo” le fa eco, piegandosi in avanti, mentre lei inizia a gettare acqua sulla sua testa.  
  
C'è una regola che non le ha insegnato Ippolita. Non gliel'ha insegnata Debbie e nemmeno Clark. Lo ha fatto Etta. Si chiama un'informazione intima per un'informazione intima. Serve per creare delle relazioni. Ti devi far vedere debole perché un'altra persona ti sveli le sue debolezze. Per questo prende un respiro profondo e si convince che Barry Allen non potrebbe fare male a nessuno, che avrebbe potuto farlo tante volte, ma non lo ha fatto mai. Barry Allen è un brava persona al pari di Steve Trevor. Quindi va bene. Lei è forte e va bene che qualcuno veda alcune crepe in lei. Le crepe ti rendono più forte, perché non sei fatta di terracotta, ma di carne. Quindi va bene. Livello Cinque. Scambio informazioni. “Io non ho un papà. Lui se n'è andato quando ero ancora nella pancia di mia mamma. Con la storia che mamma era nella milizia -sai, è difficile essere prese sul serio se sei una donna. Puoi diventare colonnello, o generale, rimani sempre una donna, con tante debolezze, con tante cose che gli uomini pensano di non capire. Che non vogliono capire. Mamma non era innamorata di mio padre, ma lui aveva delle responsabilità nei nostri confronti che non ha voluto prendere. L'ha tradita. Ci ha tradite e così hanno fatto la maggior parte degli uomini della nostra vita, sai? Quindi sì, purtroppo mi piacciono anche gli uomini. Fisicamente. Non mi fido di loro. Di tutti loro, voglio dire. Non in quel modo.”  
  
Barry lascia che Diana gli lavi i capelli e li asciughi con la maglietta che portava questa mattina. Abbassa la testa, anche se non ce n'è bisogno. “Hai ragione. Sotto certi punti di vista non ci si dovrebbe fidare.” Le parole suonano sbagliate sulle labbra di lui. Sembra essere qualcosa che può dire chiunque, ma non lui, non Barry Allen, che cerca di sorridere a tutti a scuola, perché chiunque potrebbe star lottando contro fantasmi. Non Barry Allen che condivide la pizza perché è sicuro che la pizza sia felicità. Non Barry Allen che rimane ad ascoltare per ore delle persone parlare di cose che non interessano a nessuno, solo perché è la loro passione.   
  
“Già.”  
  
“Però, sai, a volte ci speri.” Il ragazzo abbassa la testa e si morde le labbra. Speranza. Questo sa più di lui.   
  
“In cosa ti sei messo, Barry?”  
  
Il ragazzo si morde le labbra. “Ho pensato di potermi fidare di Snart” mormora. Continua a mordersi le labbra e guarda ancora verso il basso. “È stato stupido. Non... -Potresti non dirlo a Clark e Iris? Loro non... -vorrei non lo sapessero. Per favore?”  
  
Diana lo osserva, e gli toglie la maglietta dalla testa. “Va bene” risponde. Barry sembra essere ad un passo dal pianto e lei non sa cosa fare con un ragazzo che piange. “Va bene” ripete, poi lo abbraccia lateralmente e lo lascia andare a lezione.  
  
  
  
  


> **Etta Candy:**

> Seguo tutti i tuoi amici su Instagram. Clark è più nerd di quello che pensavo, ma le foto delle mucche sono bellissime. Barry sta sempre e solo nel laboratorio (e chi è quel bel ragazzo castano nelle foto?). Steve rimane un ragazzo da sposare. Consigliagli di fare più foto a torso nudo.

> **Diana Prince** :

> Etta...

> **Etta Candy:**

> Almeno sappiamo che è single

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Febbraio_  


* * *

  
  
Steve corre accanto a lei. Le sembra strano pensare che qualsiasi ricordo legato a questa scuola, veda Steve correre accanto a lei, come se non ci fosse mai stato nessun altro, come se sapesse che Steve non potrebbe mai andarsene e che sempre sarà al suo fianco. Si sente al sicuro, e allo stesso tempo si sente come se dovesse proteggere tutto questo. Immagina sia questo voler dire appartenere ad un posto, ma non ne è completamente sicura, quindi non lo ha mai detto ad alta voce.   
  
“Le hai già detto che lei ti piace. Le hai detto che è un'Afrodite, no?” chiede lui, continuando a correre regolarmente. “E lei non ti ha risposto.”  
  
“No.” Continua a correre, senza guardare davanti a lei, ma soltanto verso Steve, che sembra star elaborando le parole. “Si è messa a ridere, ma penso che sia stato più perché, beh, era sollevata da fatto che non tutti la odiassero.” Fa una piccola pausa, poi continua: “Il nostro rapporto però è migliorato. Le posso parlare senza sentirmi -senza essere stupida. Sento di esserle più vicina, ma non so in quale senso sono più vicina a lei. Sai, parliamo, scherziamo, aspettiamo Arthur insieme quando ci mette tantissimo tempo a cambiarsi e farsi la doccia dopo nuoto e cose così. Ma non so se lei abbia capito quello che le ho detto, sotto che prospettiva lo abbia ascoltato.” Si morde le labbra. “Secondo te, c'è una possibilità che...?”  
  
Steve annuisce. “Arthur. Secondo me dovresti parlare con lui.”  
  
“Perché?”  
  
Il ragazzo alza le spalle e continua a correre, velocizzando leggermente il passo. Diana lo segue senza troppi problemi, ma ha capito che lui non vuole più parlare di questo. Sa qualcosa che sa non deve essere lui a dirgli e lei lo rispetta. Chiederà ad Arthur, ne parlerà con lui. Si vede che ha un segreto che non deve svelare Steve.  
  
  
  
  


> **Etta Candy:**

> San Valentino è alle porte, e ti manderò tutti i dolcetti del negozio di mio padre. Scommettiamo?

> **Etta Candy:**

> Li mando anche a Steve ;)

  
  
  
  
•  
  
Diana non ha mai dato tanto per scontato qualcuno quanto Steve nelle lezioni di Storia Europea, seduto vicino a lei, che le manda appunti di lezioni precedenti, o qualche scarabocchio, che lei guarda, alzando gli occhi al cielo e sorridendo di lato. Diana non ha mai dato nessuno per scontato quanto dà Steve per scontato, quando vanno a prendere i libri negli armadietti, o quando decidono di mangiare insieme, o quando si ritrovano tra una lezione ed un'altra e lei gli fa domande sulla scuola e si chiede com'è possibile essere così estranea ad un posto anche dopo mesi in cui si trova lì, in cui respira la stessa aria di tutti quei ragazzi.  
  
Ma poi l'aria manca.  
  
Per aria intende Steve. Non sa esattamente cosa stia succedendo, né per quale motivo si senta in questo momento, ma Steve non è lì durante la lezione di Storia Europea, non è nei corridoi tra una lezione e l'altra, non l'aspetta all'armadietto, non le chiede se vogliono mangiare insieme, non risponde alle domande sulla scuola. Non c'è. E non solo per un giorno. Non per due o tre o quattro. Steve scompare da scuola e nessuno sa niente e Diana si chiede cosa stia succedendo, perché non risponda ai suoi messaggi, perché nessuno si preoccupi per lui.  
  
I ragazzi che si allenano con lui, inclinano la testa e alzano le spalle. Non sembra avere molti amici, oltre Diana e il loro gruppo strano del pranzo. E Diana non sa cosa fare, cosa pensare, come chiedere su quelle emozioni che non riesce a tradurre a parole. Odia non riuscire a tradurre niente.  
  
Ma la cosa peggiore è quando Steve torna.  
  
Steve torna e si comporta come prima, soltanto che lascia la squadra di atletica leggera, è sempre solo e parla molto di meno. Sorride alle battute di Barry, annuisce ai discorsi di Clark, risponde alle domande di Diana e a volte parla per telefono con Etta, anche se, probabilmente, ne è ancora disperatamente spaventato. Allora cosa c'è che non va? Perché ha lasciato la squadra? Perché è scomparso per quasi una settimana? Perché non le sorride come le sorrideva prima? Perché non vuole andare a correre con lei per il quartiere? Come prima. Perché finge?  
  
Mera alza un lato delle labbra e le accarezza i capelli, prima di tirarli verso l'alto e cercare di legarli in uno chignon. “A volte le persone fingono di stare bene per credere di stare bene.”Appunta degli spilli sulla testa, mentre Diana sistema la maglia da football, tirandosela verso il basso. Non ha mai visto gli spogliatoi femminili pieni di persone. Il massimo erano lei e Kate nello stesso momento. Sa che la squadra di nuoto lo usa prima di loro. Sa anche che le ragazze pompom lo usano, qualche volta. Non le ha mai viste lì, ma è sicura che succeda. A volte, beh, compare Selina, una ragazza che non fa nessuna attività sportiva ma ama dormire un po' dove vuole e lo spogliatoio è un posto silenzioso, fuori da ogni portata. Ora che ci pensa, non è molto sicura di aver visto Selina nella scuola, in una lezione. Okay.   
  
“È stupido.”  
  
“Stupidissimo” risponde Mera, facendo girare le ciocche dei capelli intorno alla ciambella per chignon e poi tirare in basso. “Ma è un modo per non affrontare la situazione. Li biasimi?”  
  
Diana ci pensa. Nemmeno lei affronta i suoi problemi, in effetti. Il suo odio per i capelli legati, il suo sentirsi impotente davanti ad Alcippe, il suo sentire addosso l'ombra di sua mamma e il suo essere spinta in tutt'altra direzione. Lei non affronta i suoi problemi. Si blocca e cerca di bloccare la sua rabbia e di non analizzarla, okay, è vero, ma -neanche lei affronta direttamente i suoi problemi. Ma vorrebbe smettere. “No. Ma io sono stanca. Tu non sei stanca? Nel senso. Guardare le cose e farle andare via. Far scorrere tutto senza conseguenze. Non poter combattere. Non ti sembra ingiusto?” Sbuffa, mentre lascia che Mera passi le dita dietro la sua nuca, infilando spille. “Barry ha qualche problema. Non so esattamente quale e lui non ne parla. Non ha voluto nemmeno ammettere che è un parente del preside, voglio dire. Non mi dirà mai cosa è successo, non racconterà mai di Snart. Mi dico, Diana lascia correre. E Clark? Clark mi guarda come se potessi dire in giro che ha un amico alla scuola privata. Non me ne parla e devo lasciar correre. E adesso Steve. Steve non parla, non chiede aiuto e... è ovviamente stupido.” Sospira, girando la testa verso la ragazza più grande, che le sorride il più dolcemente possibile. “Ma, Steve -Steve è speciale, sai? Nel senso. Lui dovrebbe essere protetto, ecco. C'è qualcosa in lui che deve essere protetto e se non lo fa lui, perché non lascia che sia io a proteggerlo? Io non so per cosa lottare, so che c'è questa bellezza però, che voglio proteggere, magari non soltanto in Steve, magari anche in Barry e in Clark. Io voglio lottare perché loro stiano meglio, perché sono delle brave persone e non mi perdonerei mai per quello che potrebbe succedere loro se io non facessi niente.” Si morde le labbra e annuisce. “Sono stanca di non lottare per quello che trovo giusto, sono anche stanca di non affrontare i miei problemi. E se c'è un motivo per cui posso iniziare a farlo, allora è Steve -sono loro.”  
  
Mera appoggia gentilmente la mano sul lato della testa di Diana, spingendola gentilmente verso la sua spalla, per fargliela appoggiare. “Non ti ho mai sentito parlare così tanto.” La prende in giro. “Però è un buon motivo per iniziare a lottare, sai? Gli altri.”  
  
Diana chiude gli occhi e si lascia cullare dalle dita di lei e dal respiro della sua gemellata. E la prima volta che non sente nessun ascendente di Mera su di lei, come se si stesse liberando da qualche incantesimo lanciatole da Debbie, che l'ha fatta comportare in modo strano anche con tutte le belle ragazze della sua vita. Lottare è una cosa giusta, quindi. Lottare, per Steve -per tutti loro. Lottare va bene.  
  
Forse è la prima volta da quando è piccola che non le importa avere i capelli legati.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
•  
  
C'è una partita di football, in cui Kate e Diana sono in panchina perché il coach pensa che non siano ancora pronte per poter stare in campo durante tutta la partita, ma ha promesso, promesso soprattutto a Kate, che avrebbero giocato, che sarebbero state parte della squadra. Diana non è totalmente sicura delle sue parole, ma Kate sembra crederci fermamente e, dalla panchina osserva ogni movimento dei loro compagni di squadra, con i gomiti puntati sulle ginocchia e il busto in avanti. Nessuno tiferà per lei, se entrerà in campo. Nessuno si alzarà in piedi e nessuno farà il coro perché Kane sta giocando bene. Probabilmente farebbero il contrario. Forse farebbero lo stesso con Diana, ma lei ha una rete di salvataggio. Barry è seduto vicino alla banda, accanto al frontman della band Hal Jordan e le Lanterne, che, Diana immagina, si chiami Hal Jordan, nella parte più bassa degli spalti. Clark assiste a tutte le partite nella parte più alta, invece, perché a quanto pare, a nessuno piace occuparsi di sport nel giornalino scolastico ed essendo il più informato sul baseball è stato assegnato ad ogni sport che finisca per _ball_. Pensa vada a tutte le partite da solo, ma lo ha visto parlare col ragazzo moro accanto a lui, forse per non essere scortese, chissà. E c'è Steve, abbastanza vicino alle panchine, che mangia hot-dog e, quando lei si gira verso di lui, sorride. Sono una buona rete di sostegno.   
  
Kate ha qualcuno a guardarle le spalle?  
  
Il coach le fa segno di alzarsi ed iniziare a riscaldarsi e la ragazza scatta in piedi ed annuisce a metà tra il nervoso e l'eccitato. Prende un respiro profondo, guardando verso gli spalti e poi verso il campo. Diana guarda dove lei lancia gli sguardi e vede Clark, che scrive qualcosa su un block notes e poi accanto a lui, quel ragazzo moro sorridere debolmente, alzando pochissimo la mano. Kate annuisce di nuovo e prende a correre sul posto.   
  
“Quello è veramente Bruce Wayne?” mormora Steve, dopo aver ingoiato il suo panino. Diana lo sente parlare a malapena, ma vede che gli sguardi delle persone iniziano a girarsi verso il ragazzo, che ignora tranquillamente l'attenzione, continuando ad osservare, piuttosto, il riscaldamento di sua cugina. Nessuno nota che, mentre gli sguardi di tutti andavano verso questo Wayne, lo sguardo di Clark su tutto si concentra tranne che su di lui, quasi cercasse di dimenticare accanto a chi è seduto. E poi c'è lo sguardo di quella ragazza pompom bionda, con le labbra a cuoricino, quella Sawyer, che sembra star perdendo il respiro mentre Kate corre in avanti e indietro.  
  
Diana aggrotta le sopracciglia. Quindi si sbagliava. Qualcuno dalla parte di Kate c'è. Sorride. Quando la ragazza entra in campo, Bruce Wayne applaude, nonostante la sua espressione rimanga il più stoica possibile e Maggie Sawyer lancia un grido d'incitamento, battendo i suoi pompom uno contro l'altro. Basta poco tempo perché la banda si unisca a loro e Kate Kane, per una volta, sembra essere una parte integrante della squadra e della scuola.   
  
Ha lottato tanto per questo. Lottare è una cosa buona, allora. Allora è giusto lottare.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


> **Etta Candy:**

> Non lo so. Penso che a volte ti devi buttare senza sapere cos'hai sotto. Non perché è figo dirlo, ma perché, beh, è giusto farlo

> **Etta Candy:**

> Stringere amicizia è un rischio, ad esempio. Lottare per un'amicizia è ugualmente importante. Quindi, non so esattamente cosa hai in testa, ma, boh, sono sicura che se pensi valga la pena il salto nel vuoto, allora ne vale la pena.

> **Etta Candy:**

> Ma il tuo non sarà mai un salto nel vuoto, perché hai me a farti risalire su.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
•  
  
Diana non è mai andata a casa di Steve. Un po' si vergogna a dirlo, ma sa che la maggior parte delle volte in cui loro due si parlano è dovuta al fatto che lui la cerca. Nelle ultime settimane non la sta cercando. A lei manca. Per questo è andata a trovarlo a casa sua e la cosa le sembra stupida, non dovrebbe sentirsi così stupida, ma sono le sue emozioni. Non sa nemmeno cosa dovrebbe dirgli. Ciao, sono qui, fantastico, va tutto bene, non sembra essere un discorso logico e coerente e non avere discorsi logici e coerenti ti fa sembrare debole. Per questo preferisce non parlare molto.  
  
Steve apre la porta coi capelli spettinati e i pantaloni del pigiama. Sbatte le ciglia lentamente e poi si guarda intorno, come se il vedere Diana lo destabilizzasse più di quello che dovrebbe. Loro sono amici, no? Loro parlano di cose, mangiano insieme, studiano insieme. Vederlo così disorientato da lei in casa sua un po' la ferisce. Ma, in effetti, Diana non l'ha mai abbracciato. Etta dice sempre che non puoi dire che una persona è tua amica se non l'hai abbracciata. Forse è questo il problema.  
  
Quando Steve si sposta per farla entrare in casa, Diana allunga le braccia verso di lui e lo abbraccia in un modo così goffo, ma anche così sincero, che si sente come se fosse scoperta in un fianco durante una battaglia. Le braccia di lei hanno bloccato le braccia di lui, che si ritrovano essenzialmente sotto le ascelle di Diana e si è dovuta abbassare per nascondere il viso nell'incurvatura del collo di Steve, giusto per essere sicura di non guardarlo negli occhi e sentirsi così imbarazzata da non volerlo più vedere. Però si rende conto che, con un abbraccio ha dimostrato l'amore che ha per Steve più di quanto possa fare a parole. A parole si perderebbe in tanti tecnicismi, in parole masticate da altre persone e che le sembrano, per questo stupido motivo, non sue. Tradurre le emozioni ti fa perdere le emozioni che stai provando. Agire, si sta rendendo conto, fa condividere le emozioni. E Steve era rigido, sorpreso, e poi ha posato le mani sulla schiena e abbassato il naso per affondarlo nei capelli legati di lei. E sente che anche lui le vuole bene. Ed è stupido, anche questo. Chi si fermerebbe ad analizzare un abbraccio? Ma Diana non lo vuole lasciare andare, anche e soprattutto quando si rende conto che Steve ha qualcosa che non va. Anche e soprattutto quando si rende conto che sta piangendo. Anche e soprattutto quando si rende conto che si era prefissata l'obbiettivo di proteggere Steve Trevor e non lo ha fatto minimamente bene.   
  
Rimangono lì, così, per un tempo non calcolabile. Diana sostiene Steve e non si rende conto che, col suo modo di essere, Steve sta sostenendo lei.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Marzo_

* * *

Barry tiene le mani su quelle di Diana, togliendole di scatto quando lei le muove anche di pochissimo. Sembra impossibile, ma il ragazzo è bravo in questo stupido gioco per bambini. È veloce. Non è riuscito a prenderlo nemmeno una volta, nonostante si fosse concentrata, nonostante abbia messo da parte tutti i suoi pensieri secondari. Muove le mani. Barry sembra muoverle prima e lei non riesce a dargli nessuno schiaffetto. Nemmeno uno. Sbuffa. “Come fai?”  
  
Clark, seduto sul pezzo di prato vicino a loro sbuffa una risata. Ci sono anche Arthur e Mera, un po' più in là, Pensano che nessuno li veda, con le dita intrecciate tra loro, e Arthur ha quello stupido sorriso felice, mentre Mera quel sorriso affezionato che solitamente si usa con i bambini. Diana preferisce pensare a battere Barry, a dirla tutta. Non sa come comportarsi di fronte a questo. Non mentre mangiano fuori.  
  
Barry alza le spalle. “Ci saranno le regionali, tra poco” inizia. “Nelle provinciali ci saranno anche quelli della scuola privata, quindi immagino che tra poco inizieranno a comparire ruote bucate, rotoli di carta igienica e test di gravidanza. Dicono che Kate sia un buon elemento nella squadra di football.” Alza un sopracciglio, come a suggerire qualcosa a Diana. “Qualcuno dovrebbe tenerla d'occhio.”  
  
Arthur avvicina la testa a quella di Mera e dice qualcosa che non riesce a sentire. Non capisce perché continua a guardare questa scena. Non dovrebbe. Non sono fatti suoi. Dovrebbe guardare altrove, concentrarsi su Barry.   
  
“Forse per batterli questa volta dovreste mandare qualcuno a distrarre uno dei più bravi delle loro squadre.” Il ragazzo muove di nuovo le mani, facendo sbuffare Diana, che si morde l'interno delle guance. Tornano alla posizione iniziale, lei con le mani aperte e i palmi verso il basso, lui con le mani in posizione complementare. “Potremmo mandare Clark a sedurre qualcuno della squadra avversaria” suggerisce lui, lanciando un'occhiata veloce a Clark, che si congela sul posto. Sembra addirittura trattenere il respiro, lanciando un'occhiata a Diana, che si schiarisce la gola. Barry ride. “O te, Dee, nessuno può resistere al tuo fascino.” Ride ancora, ma è ovvio che sa qualcosa.  
  
Clark aggrotta le sopracciglia, guardando verso il basso. Diana cerca di concentrarsi sul gioco. Barry fa la stessa cosa, sotto il mite sole di marzo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
•  
  
Steve è seduto a lezione di Storia Europea, con il libro davanti e la matita tra le labbra. Le sorride distrattamente, per poi continuare a scrivere qualcosa sul suo quaderno degli appunti. Diana prende un respiro profondo e aspetta. Pensa che è così che la maggior parte delle persone si sente ad aspettare i risultati delle analisi agli ospedali. Le persone che aspettano di capire cosa succede nel proprio corpo e non trovano un modo per disfarsi di una parte di loro che li sta danneggiando. Steve non la sta danneggiando. Steve la sta migliorando ed è diventato parte di lei. E lei gli vuole più bene di quello che vuole ammettere. E non è riuscita a lottare per lui. Lo ha lasciato da solo. Non sa come abbia permesso che una cosa del genere succedesse. Non riesce a perdonarsi.  
  
Perché una parte degli occhi di Steve sembra sempre spenta, perché lui prima era diverso e adesso sembra avere un'ala spezzata. Il suo pegaso ha un'ala spezzata.  
  
“Andiamo a correre oggi?” gli chiede, piegandosi verso di lui, trai banchi, con i capelli che le ricadono verso il basso e la professoressa che finge di non vederla. Steve inclina la testa e sembra starci pensando intensamente. Non sembra voler venire a correre. Sembra volersi nascondere trai banchi e scomparire, ma non capisce il perché. Vede i suoi sentimenti, ma non capisce il perché. Raggiunge il suo braccio con due dita, poi le ritira indietro.   
  
“Certo” le risponde. E di _certo_ non c'era niente, ma per lei lui sta fingendo, ed entrambi sanno questa cosa. Lo sanno entrambi. Ma lei sorride e lui torna a guardare il suo quaderno degli appunti e a scrivere.   
  
Diana sente un peso al petto. Come ha potuto aspettare così tanto per iniziare a lottare?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
•  
  
Il respiro di Steve questo pomeriggio è più irregolare, come se avesse passato le ultime due settimane a non fare nulla. Ed in effetti sembra un pochino più pallido. Sembra che ci sia qualcosa che non va nel suo solito modo di essere e Diana si chiede se non sia qualcosa di emotivo, più che di fisico. Per questo smette di correre ed inizia a camminare, aspettando che lui l'affianchi, come ha sempre fatto, come spera che farà sempre. E lui cammina accanto a lei. Ha il respiro pesante e ci mette qualche momento in più per riprendersi. Diana lo nota abbastanza tristemente.   
  
Un'informazione intima per un'informazione intima, pensa e si stupisce a scuotere internamente la testa e dirsi che pensa che Steve l'abbia vista nei suoi momenti più fragili, nella sua vulnerabilità più sincera e che non le importa avere in cambio un'informazione, se quest'informazione è data per obbligo e non perché lui sente di dargliela. Vorrebbe solo entrare in contatto con i sentimenti di lui. Vorrebbe essere capace di farlo. Vorrebbe abbracciarlo di nuovo. Non lasciarlo mai andare. Passare la mano trai suoi capelli biondi, sentire il suo respiro nell'incurvatura del collo, le sue dita goffamente poggiate sulla sua schiena. Si deve fermare e guardarsi intorno. _Vorrebbe poggiare le labbra sulla pelle di lui e baciarla e.._. Steve le lancia un'occhiata, sbuffando ancora il suo respiro non regolarizzato. Diana distoglie lo sguardo. Vorrebbe solo proteggerlo da tutto.  
  
Vorrebbe proteggerlo anche da lei. Questo non lo dirà mai ad alta voce.  
  
“Sei preoccupata per qualcosa” dice Steve quando il suo respiro è regolare e stanno camminando sul marciapiede di una via che lei non ricorda di aver visto, che non ricorda di aver mai imboccato. Diana scuote la testa. Poi annuisce. Lo afferra dal polso per farlo girare verso di lei, e quando lui la guarda con quello sguardo confuso, lo lascia andare come se potesse bruciarlo.   
  
“Non corri più” risponde, e pensa che questa sia una spiegazione più che convincente. Lo vede abbassare lo sguardo e poi fissare la via davanti a loro, scuotere la testa. Glielo vede negli occhi. lo vede perché lei stessa aveva lo stesso sguardo. Era lo sguardo di quando si scioglieva la pesante treccia che le faceva sua mamma la sera. Era lo sguardo di quando Debbie le ha detto che non l'aveva mai amata. Era lo sguardo di quando avrebbe evitato un problema. Di quando lo avrebbe negato fino alla fine e sarebbe scappata. Quel comportarsi da bambina. Quel non essere forte abbastanza. Steve non deve essere forte abbastanza, se c'è lei. Lei è forte per tutti e due. Lei sta imparando a lottare per tutti e due. Per questo lo ferma, prendendolo dai polsi, di nuovo, pregando internamente perché, come l'ultima volta, lui riuscisse a percepire i suoi sentimenti. Perché capisse che con lei può essere debole. È la cosa peggiore da dire ad un figlio di militari. I soldati non sono deboli e così non lo possono essere neanche i loro figli. A volte è così. Non c'è nient'altro. Non sa se riesce a fare qualcos'altro. E forse lui lo fa. Forse lui capisce. La osserva, sembra che entrambi si perdano negli occhi l'uno dell'altra. Per un attimo che a Diana sembra valere tutto il tempo del mondo, sono collegati. Niente può dividerli.   
  
Poi lui scuote di nuovo la testa e tira indietro le mani. Le sorride e dice: “No.” Fa un passo indietro e le mani di Diana rimangono stese in avanti. “Non lo sarò mai.” E lei vorrebbe solo iniziare a ridere istericamente e non finire più, guardandolo mordersi le labbra e continuare a scuotere la testa. “Vorrei solo -vorrei fare quello che amo.”  
  
“Tu puoi fare quello che ami.” Questa conversazione deve avere momenti di riempimento nella testa di Steve, perché non ha una vera e propria logica. Diana è fortunata ad andare più ad impulso che a logica. Non le importa il senso. Le importa il momento. E in questo momento, Steve non sta bene.  
  
“Non è vero” risponde lui, poi sorride e sembra così dannatamente triste che Diana sente il proprio cuore andare in mille pezzi. Vorrebbe soltanto proteggerlo e non riesce a farlo. Si chiede se lei non sia, piuttosto, un fattore di rischio. Se lo chiede. Non si risponde. “Non così. Non barando. Sento di...” Stringe le labbra, guarda verso l'alto. “Qualcuno meritava più di me il posto in squadra, sai? Ma mi hanno preso per il mio nome. Perché mio padre è -e io non sono... Non così. Non posso farlo così.”  
  
Diana si sente leggermente sollevata. Ha capito. Non è stata lei. Non è stato qualcosa che qualcuno ha fatto. Per questo può essere veramente più forte per lui, non deve aver paura di non esserlo abbastanza. Quindi gli sorride e poggia una mano sulla guancia di Steve. Si rende conto di essere molto fisica ultimamente con lui. Non sa se lo fa per Steve o per se stessa. “Tu vali e sempre varrai il tuo posto in squadra.” Muove delicatamente il pollice. “Non importa come entri, ma come rimani nella squadra. E tu sei uno dei migliori corridori che io abbia visto a scuola. Ti sei impegnato, hai lottato e nessuno si sarebbe mai sognato di toglierti niente. Tranne te stesso.”  
  
Steve non ci crede. Diana sa per esperienza che le persone non credono a quello che dici loro sulle proprie abilità se non facendogliele testare. Ma lui inclina la testa e struscia la guancia contro la mano di lei, come se fosse un gatto.   
  
“Se c'è una persona in cui credo, sei tu” gli confessa, avvicinandosi di un passo e quando lui alza la testa per guardarla negli occhi, lei gli occhi li chiude e poggia la fronte sulla fronte di lui. “Se c'è una persona che vorrei sempre nella mia squadra, sei tu.”  
  
Lo sente sorridere, lo percepisce. Forse è ancora triste e probabilmente non rientrerà nella squadra di atletica leggera, ma almeno adesso ha un punto di partenza. “Voglio solo correre. Con te.”  
  
E adesso è lei a sorridere. “Allora corri con me.”  
  
  
  
  
  


> **Etta Candy:**

> Cosa vuol dire che non c'è stato un bacio?

> **Etta Candy:**

> COSA VUOL DIRE CHE NON VI SIETE DETTI CHE VI AMATE ALLA FOLLIA?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Aprile_

* * *

A quanto pare, adesso Kate e Maggie fanno coppia fissa, il che vuol dire che è un male che Maggie sia alla base della piramide delle ragazze pompom, perché ogni volta che Kate fa qualcosa in campo, le lancia un bacio con le mani, Maggie arrossisce, si distrae e dimentica la sequenza dei passi della coreografia, andando a sbattere contro tutte le altre ragazze pompom.   
  
Diana trova il tutto abbastanza esilarante. Ed è a questo che sta pensando, ed è per questo che sta ridendo, quando Clark Kent sale sul campo, andando dritto verso di lei, con i pugni chiusi e i lati delle labbra verso il basso. “Chi lo sa?” chiede. Lei aggrotta le sopracciglia e scuote la testa, cosa che le dà tempo di capire che l'espressione di Clark, più che arrabbiata è disperata. “Chi lo sa?” ripete e forse non è il caso di parlare con Clark in mezzo al campo da football, con tutte quelle persone che li stanno guardando, ed un segreto per lui inconfessabile. Quindi lo trascina verso gli spogliatoi dal gomito sotto lo sguardo divertito dei ragazzi che si stanno allenando (riesce a anche a sentire un _Prince se la spassa un po' con tutti_ , ma non è il momento) e, una volta dentro, chiude la porta dietro di loro, nonostante il Clark confuso.  
  
“Cosa?” gli chiede, sedendosi sulla panchina ed invitandolo a fare lo stesso. Odia tutte queste chiacchierate ultimamente. Deve riprendersi dalle risposte fisiologiche alla chiacchierata con Steve, che l'hanno portata a bussare alla porta di casa del ragazzo tutti i giorni alle sei del mattino, per invitarlo a correre insieme e studiare come i capelli spettinati delle prime mattine le facessero mordere il labbro e assentarsi per qualche secondo. Deve ancora riprendersi, perché non importa quanto sudati siano, se trova un pretesto per abbracciarlo prima, durante o dopo una corsa, lo abbraccia e vorrebbe che quei momenti non finissero mai. E, ancora, non riesce a non nominare Steve in ogni sua conversazione. “Steve stava per dimostrare a Kate che anche lui sa fare la ruota.” Appunto.   
  
Clark alza un sopracciglio, poi scuote la testa. “Chi sa che conosco Lex Luthor?” Si siede accanto a lei, unisce le mani, come se stesse pregando e poi sospira.  
  
La ragazza aggrotta le sopracciglia. “Il ragazzo della scuola privata?” Non aspetta che lui annuisca, non ha bisogno di una conferma. “Io e Steve non abbiamo detto niente a nessuno. Non è affar nostro.” Ha di nuovo nominato Steve. Aiuto.  
  
“Kate Kane non sa niente?” Una delle domande più frequenti nella sua testa è perché chiamano quasi tutte le persone con nome e cognome in conversazioni casuali. È anche abbastanza divertente. Diana scuote la testa, poi alza le spalle.  
  
“Kate è cugina di Bruce Wayne, magari lo sa lui.”  
  
Clark tira la testa indietro, sospira, si accarezza il retro del collo. Mormora un “hai ragione” trai denti e le punte delle orecchie gli arrossiscono all'infinito. “Scusa” mormora poi, alzandosi di scatto ed andando verso la porta. Quando la mano si posa sulla maniglia si gira verso di lei, sospira di nuovo, si passa una mano sul viso e dice: “Mi dispiace davvero.”  
  
Diana si chiede quando Clark si fiderà abbastanza di lei per poter parlarle di tutti questi problemi che sembrano cadergli addosso soltanto perché conosce questo Lex. Sa che la fiducia va conquistata, però. Quindi alza le spalle e lo lascia andare via. Devono solo costruirla col tempo. Perché c'è tempo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
•  
  
“Non c'è tempo” grida il coach verso la squadra. “Prince, riscaldati, entri in campo. Hai esattamente un minuto e mezzo per essere pronta e prendere il posto di White. Se non sarai pronta, non ti disturbare a venire al prossimo allenamento. Kane, ti voglio più cattiva. Vedi quei tipi? Quelli sono i nostri più grandi nemici. Vuoi che l'onore della tua scuola cada a pezzi per colpa tua? Vuoi portare la squadra al disastro? No? Allora concentrati sul gioco e non pensare ad altro. Vedete questo? Vedete questo?” Diana lo ascolta a metà, saltando sul posto. Vede Arthur iniziare ad applaudire e gridare il suo cognome come se fosse già in campo e Mera -Mera sta vicino a lui e applaude. “Questo è quello che succede a chi fallisce. Quegli Ippocampi, che nome ridicolo, devono tornare a casa, questa sera, con la scritta: i Leoni di Mare ci hanno fatto il culo. Capito? Capito. Non accetto altro. Prince, spero tu sia pronta.”  
  
“Sì, coach” grida lei in risposta e poi non capisce cosa succede, ma lei e Kate sono con tutta la squadra in mezzo al campo verde. E la palla vola. La palla viene presa. La palla viene sbattuta di qua e di là.  
  
Sente il suo cognome gridato da Arthur, a volte da Steve, che sta sempre laggiù, accanto alle panchine, e da Barry, che chissà perché oggi è lontano dalla banda e da Hal Jordan.   
  
Prende la palla e la tiene stretta al petto. Sente il coro _Prince Prince Prince_. Conquistano terreno e sente il coro _Prince Prince Prince_. Placca una persona e sente il coro _Prince Prince Prince_. Conquista il territorio, corre verso il campo che sembra essere ancora avversario. _Prince Prince Prince_. Evita un avversario. _Prince Prince Prince_. Evita un altro avversario. _Prince Prince Prince_. Vede la linea bianca davanti a lei e corre. Corre come se accanto a lei ci fosse Steve. _Prince Prince Prince_. Touchdown. _Prince Prince Prince_.  
  
La banda inizia a suonare. Le ragazze pompom a gridare più forte. I ragazzi sugli spalti si alzano e continuano a gridare _Prince Prince Prince_. Sente qualcuno dire qualcosa su dei punti, ma non importa questo. Importa l'onore, ma adesso non così tanto. Lo cerca tra la folla, perché c'è qualcos'altro che importa adesso. Steve.  
  
Steve che sta applaudendo insieme agli altri e le sorride e la guarda come se fosse l'essere più fantastico di questo mondo. Non vede Mera dare un bacio ad Arthur. Non le importa nemmeno. Steve la guarda come se fosse il sole intorno al quale orbita.  
  
Questa è la cosa importante.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Maggio_  


* * *

  
Diana non aveva intenzione di ritrovarsi alle sei del mattino all'acquario di Happy Harbor, ma Arthur l'ha trascinata fuori di casa e ha iniziato a parlare di delfini e del fatto che uno di loro si fermi a guardare Mera quando fa la ruota o la verticale e che sembra mettersi a ridere insieme a lei. È per questo che sta all'acquario, non per altro, con le braccia incrociate, mentre Arthur sta a testa in giù e gruppi di delfini passano nelle vasche, lanciandogli occhiate forse anche un po' preoccupate. (O forse Diana stava proiettando il suo stato d'animo, chissà.)  
  
“Mi sono innamorato di Mera.”  
  
Diana sbatte le palpebre. Okay, no. Non può star ancora proiettando sentimenti sul delfino. Non può starlo facendo nemmeno con Arthur, che riprende a fare ruote, nella speranza di attirare l'attenzione di un mammifero marino. Non sa per quale motivo l'ha presa così sul personale. “Ah” mormora lei, poi lo ferma con una mano e fa capire che avrebbe fatto lei delle ruote, o giravolte, o qualsiasi cosa che lui stesse facendo. Più per tenersi concentrata su qualcos'altro e non sulle parole di Arthur, che arriccia le labbra e osserva come lei alza le braccia e inizia a fare stupide ruote sempre sullo stesso posto.  
  
“E penso che lei si stia innamorando di me. E che staremo insieme per tutta la vita” continua lui. “Perché io la amo veramente tanto.”  
  
“Come fai a saperlo?” chiede lei. Prende una rincorsa, pre-salto e capriola. Passano tre delfini. Uno di loro si ferma a guardarla. Diana alza un lato delle labbra e poi le braccia, stirando elegantemente le dita verso l'alto. S'inchina davanti al delfino ed il delfino fa la stessa cosa. Fa la rondata. Il delfino rotola su se stesso e lei sbuffa una risata.  
  
“Perché con te lo fanno e con me no?” Tiene melodrammaticamente aperta la bocca e si posa la mano sul petto, scuotendo la testa.   
  
“Non sei minimamente carino quanto lo sono io.” Fa una capovolta all'indietro, chiedendosi quanto fosse ancora semplice continuare a fare stupidi esercizi di ginnastica anche dopo un anno lontano dalla palestra della scuola femminile in cui Ippolita l'aveva rinchiusa. Il delfino rotola dall'altra parte, bloccando un altro delfino, che sembra rimanere incantato dai movimenti della ragazza. Rovesciata. Rovesciata all'indietro. Rimane con le braccia stese, ai lati della testa, alzando le sopracciglia verso Arthur. “Vedi?”  
  
“Cosa ne pensi tu?” chiede ancora Arthur, guardando come i delfini sembrino voler battere le pinne.   
  
“Se sei carino?” Diana sorride della sua battuta. Riprova con la rondata ed entrambi i delfini ne sembrano eccitati, facendo dei versi acuti.   
  
“Di Mera. Lo sai che -tu sei come una sorella per me, Dee. E penso di star perdendo la testa per Mera. Voglio sapere cosa ne pensi?” Si sfrega le mani e scuote la testa. “Perché se tu mi dici che sto correndo, che Mera non è la ragazza giusta, o che pensi che tutta queste idee che ho in testa, che voglio stare con lei fino alla fine del liceo, che voglio essere lì quando si laureerà, che voglio essere il suo marito trofeo per tutta la vita, siano più che stupide, allora io -penso che ti ascolterei, perché sei mia amica. La mia unica amica? Mia sorella.” Prende un respiro profondo, alza ancora una volta le spalle, “Tu che ne pensi?”  
  
“Mera.” Ancora una rondata. “Mera è una brava ragazza.” Una rovesciata all'indietro. “Mi piace.” Ribaltata. Flic. Flic all'indietro. I delfini si stanno divertendo parecchio. Diana vorrebbe non dover parlare di tutto questo. Non è stupida. Sapeva già quello che stava succedendo tra Arthur e Mera. Arthur è così felice. Mera le pettina i capelli e condivide con lei alcune perle di saggezza su argomenti decisamente a random, ma nient'altro. “Anche se dovresti cercare di avere una tua vita, oltre ad essere un marito trofeo. Credo.” Gli sorride, poi abbassa lo sguardo. “Sarò la damigella d'onore? La testimone?”  
  
Arthur prende un respiro e sforza un sorriso di rimando. Diana saluta con la mano i delfini che continuano a fare versi striduli. “Entrambi?” Poi continua a muoversi nervosamente sul posto. “E te?”  
  
“Io cosa?”  
  
Il ragazzo si guarda nervosamente intorno. I delfini se ne stanno andando, Diana lo osserva, aspettandosi una risposta. Anche perché, per quanto fosse importante che le chiedesse cosa ne pensava della sua relazione con Mera, non pensa lui sappia della sua pseudo-cotta per lei. Anche perché l'unico con cui ne aveva parlato è Steve, e Steve è quel tipo di persona che morirebbe, piuttosto che svelare il segreto di qualcun altro. Quindi Arthur non lo sa. Si chiede di cos'altro avrebbe potuto chiederle. I voti a scuola? Il fatto che si sia guardata due stagioni di Daredevil insieme a Barry in una giornata e mezza? O che...? Si è reso conto di quella cosa con Steve? _Quella_ cosa? Quella cosa che l'ha fatta trovare alla porta, uscendo, pronta ad andare verso la casa di Steve? Uhm. Spera che non sia quello.  
  
“Niente” si affretta a rispondere lui. Poi si gira verso la vasca dei pesci e ride nervosamente. Alza la mano e la appoggia sul vetro, come quando erano piccoli. Tanti piccoli pesci iniziano ad avvicinarsi alla sua mano, come era già successo tanti anni prima. Lui le sorride. “Niente, davvero. Niente.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
•  
  
Diana guarda il suo cellulare con un sopracciglio alzato, guardando come nella sua schermata home ci siano ben due icone in più, una blu, l'altra di quello strano colore rosa-fucsia-violetto? Barry poggia il mento sulla spalla di lei e alza le sopracciglia. “Amerai Instagram” mormora. “Niente frasi senza complementi oggetto e stupide abbreviazioni per stare nei centoquaranta caratteri.” Poi si allontana e lancia uno sguardo di sfida a Clark che ruota gli occhi.  
  
“Sarebbe un buon esercizio per la tua sintesi, Bar” risponde Clark, con un mezzo sorriso, avvicinando la spalla alla testa. Diana non sembra sicurissima di quello di cui stanno parlando, ma lascia che Barry, velocemente, le prenda dalle mani il cellulare e faccia una foto dall'alto insieme a lei. Sembra essere la prima in assoluto nel suo cellulare. E poi la pubblica in questo famoso Instagram.   
  
Lei riprende in mano il cellulare e guarda quel neonato profilo. Una sua foto con gli avambracci incrociati dentro un piccolissimo cerchio. Fight (like a girl) sotto dei numeri messi a caso. E non sa esattamente cosa dovrebbe farci con questa... _cosa_?   
  
“Dovresti farne una anche tu con Dee. E un modo per vantarsi della nostra amicizia. Guarda il mio profilo. Guarda guarda.” Non riesce ad aspettare. Le prende di nuovo dalle mani il cellulare e digita @AllenTheFlash, cosa che le fa mordere le labbra per far scomparire quella risata che non vuole esca, per non ferire i suoi sentimenti. Il profilo di Barry è pieno di persone. Persone che lei non ricorda di aver visto a scuola, o persone che lavorano al negozio di ciambelle, o che gli consegnano la pizza, o di persone che fanno cose con le provette in laboratorio.   
  
“Non ci sei mai tu” commenta Diana, inclinando la testa, mentre lui continua a mostrare foto di persone sorridenti. C'è Iris che alza gli occhi al cielo, o che beve del caffè, o che scrive su un block notes. Poi quell'Hal Jordan, con le braccia aperte, quasi stesse cercando di volare. Quel ragazzo deve essere Miguel. Clark con un sorriso genuino. Ci sono tutti. Anche Diana che addenta un panino rubato a Clark e per questo stupidissimo motivo, sente un calore al petto che non pensava di poter provare.   
  
“Ci sono le persone importanti nei momenti importanti. Guarda, questo è Ray quando gli è caduto addosso il punch -a proposito, al ballo d'inverno il punch era stato corretto, vero? Non sono mica Clark che va dietro l'aestetich ti-emme.” Barry lancia un'altra occhiata loquace a Clark che scuote la testa. Riprende dalle mani di Diana il cellulare e sta iniziando a diventare leggermente irritante, per mostrarle il profilo di Clark, non prima di aver cliccato sul follow del suo profilo. “Guarda il Signor Le Foto Vanno Scelte Con Cura. Ha anche il nome più noioso del mondo. Nome e cognome, ti pare?”  
  
@ClarkKent1, se qualcuno se lo stesse chiedendo. Immagina che qualcun altro abbia già preso il nome e cognome, senza il numero a seguire.  
  
Diana prende con un movimento duro il cellulare in mano, per poi ridere davanti al profilo del ragazzo, che le lancia un'occhiata abbastanza offesa. Le foto di persone sono molto meno. Ci sono più panorami. Vede distintamente una fattoria in Kansas, probabilmente. Foto di torte fatte in casa, dei suoi genitori. Di Lois Lane. C'è un Barry preso di sfuggita. Una ragazza dai lunghi capelli che non guarda verso di lui, ma in un posto lontano. “Non c'è neanche una mia foto, questo mi offende” commenta in una risata leggera e Clark sospira.   
  
“Esatto!” E preme il tasto follow anche per Clark. “Perché sul tuo profilo devi mettere quelle cose che vuoi condividere con la te stessa del futuro, prima che ti dimentichi il momento.”  
  
“I social sono social perché sono le cose che devi condividere con gli altri!” replica Clark, togliendosi gli occhiali e cercando di pulirli sulla maglietta. “Altrimenti scriveresti un diario.”  
  
“I diari si perdono. Internet è per sempre.”  
  
Diana ride. Ed inizia ad esplorare il magico mondo dei social, ad iniziare dal secondo ragazzo più triste della scuola, secondo gli standard di Barry. Steve Trevor. @StveTree. Sono poche foto, non può neanche scorrere verso il basso.   
  
“Hai appena detto una delle cose più inquietanti di internet. Quello che carichi starà lì per sempre.”  
  
Una vecchia foto di lui ed un cane, sopra un prato tra il giallognolo e il verde. Sembra così piccolo. Sembra così felice. La seconda foto è una foto di lui e suo padre accanto ad un aeroplano al tramonto. Anche lì sembra felicissimo.  
  
“Io non voglio cancellare i miei ricordi. Anche se li vedono tutti.”  
  
Una foto di lui da solo, con un cappello da capitano in testa. Ha uno di quei sorrisi che fa dopo essere stato tanto deluso, con gli occhi verso la fotocamera e un piccolo sorriso che rassicura la persona dall'altra parte. Diana non riesce ad andare avanti e rimane lì, così, ferma, col pollice ai lati del cellulare, mentre Barry appoggia di nuovo il mento sulla sua spalla, dopo aver spostato i capelli di lato.   
  
È lui a cliccare il bottone follow, dopo essersi girato verso di lei e averle dato un invadente abbraccio da dietro. Ultimamente lo fa spesso, ma Diana è sicura sia perché è quel tipo di persona che crede nel contatto fisico e negli abbracci durante le brutte giornate.   
  
“Non mi vergogno dei miei ricordi.” Barry Allen è decisamente un bambino nel corpo di un adolescente. Sembra che non gli sia mai successo niente di brutto, che nessuno lo abbia mai deluso, che creda ancora in quella strada spianata davanti a lui che porta ad un'evoluzione. Forse per questo gli piace tanto la scienza, perché c'è la sicurezza di non poter tornare indietro, che ci sia sempre qualcosa da scoprire.  
  
Clark sospira e alza le spalle, infilandosi di nuovo sopra il naso gli occhiali. “Come vuoi tu.”  
  
Nessuno ha mai il coraggio di mostrare a Barry la parte brutta della vita, in fondo. La sua foto più importante sono loro che vanno al ballo d'inverno, con Etta che apre le braccia con un sorriso enorme, Iris che sta per cadere dai suoi tacchi e Diana che si tiene sul braccio di Steve, che le sorride con una dolcezza che lei non aveva mai notato prima.  
  
  
  
  
  


> **Etta Candy:**

> Siamo state scritturate per una festa qua al liceo.

> **Etta Candy:**

> Sappi che se non ti rispondo è perché sto sputando sangue sul microfono

> **Diana Prince:**

> Ew

> **Diana Prince:**

> Mi fai d'accompagnatrice anche per il ballo di fine anno?

> **Etta Candy:**

> Obv. Scelgo io i vestiti

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
•  
  
Alcippe prende un bicchiere d'acqua e lancia uno sguardo distratto a Diana, che le sorride col cuore leggero, mentre continua ad osservare le meraviglie del suo cellulare e del social. Barry è una di quelle persone che pubblica qualsiasi stupidaggine gli succeda. Ed è divertente, perché è come avere un Barry portatile per tutte le volte che ti senti un po' giù e vorresti vedere qualcosa di bello nella vita. Si ritrova anche a sorridere. Compare, nella dashboard anche una foto di Steve, un selfie fatto con lei qualche ora prima, che lei aveva scherzosamente detto doveva finire da qualche parte che lui ritiene importante.   
  
Adesso il sorriso di Diana, accanto alla testa di Steve è immortalata accanto al volto sereno del suo vecchio cane e di suo padre.   
  
La ragazza si morde un labbro e alza lo sguardo dallo schermo del cellulare, tamburellando le dita sul tavolo di legno. Questi social sembrano portarle a casa dei promemoria su quello che deve proteggere. Forse dovrebbe imparare a capire come fare.  
  
E Alcippe è sempre alta, stoica, forte. Non sembra molto cambiata dall'ultima volta che è venuta a trovare Ippolita. Forse vorrebbe essere come lei. Per quello che sa dei loro racconti, sua madre ed Alcippe erano quel tipo di duo che lotta insieme, proteggendosi a vicenda. Diana non è mai riuscita a concepire che Ippolita, la sua mamma, fosse una combattente, che avesse mai protetto qualcosa che non fosse lei. Ma è successo. Ippolita ha lottato e se riuscisse a rendersi migliore, se riuscisse a farsi vedere con gli stessi occhi con cui Alcippe vede Ippolita, allora, forse, riuscirà a proteggere Steve. Forse, se assomigliasse un po' a sua mamma, se riuscisse a far ricredere la donna che l'ha sempre vista come quella bambina che ha strappato dalla vita militare Ippolita, forse, potrebbe essere quella donna che lotta per quello per cui crede. Forse, riuscirà a vincere qualche battaglia.   
  
“Insegnami” dice, abbandonando il cellulare accanto a lei, al che la donna alza un sopracciglio e per la prima volta nella vita di Diana sembra essere confusa. “Insegnami ad essere come te.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
•  
  
Diana passa ben tre minuti a guardare verso Steve che fa domande ad un un ragazzo con gli occhiali e gli occhiali spessi, indicando parole su libri e annuendo ad alcune risposte e sembrando sempre più confuso davanti ad altre risposte. Neanche si trattasse di alcuni indovinelli. E vorrebbe poter dire di essersi ripresa da sola, che la concentrazione in campo l'ha trovata grazie alla sua forza di volontà ed ai suoi piedi ben radicati per terra. Ma non è così. Lei sta lì a pensare alla sua conversazione con Alcippe, al fatto di averle detto che non le importa il modo in cui la vede, che non le importa di sembrarle soltanto una ragazzina capricciosa e viziata, ma che deve assolutamente trovare un modo per essere più forte. E forse Steve è stata la goccia che ha fatto traboccare il vaso, ma non è stata l'unica ragione per cui ha deciso di lottare. Sono state piccole cose. Piccoli problemi che avrebbe voluto fermare, che avrebbe voluto sistemare. Steve l'ha solo portata a capirlo, a fermarsi e chiede per quale motivo queste cose succedono.  
  
Kate le dà una gomitata ed alza entrambe le sopracciglia. Diana ride nervosamente, per poi tornare con lo sguardo verso il campo.  
  
“Allora, tra me e te” le dice. “Qualsiasi cosa ci sia tra voi, o che tu provi per lui, o che lui prova per te, fareste prima a parlarne.”  
  
Diana arriccia le labbra e sospira.  
  
  
  
  
  


> **Etta Candy:**

> It's like catching lightning, the chances of finding someone like you

> **Diana Prince:**

> Etta...

> **Etta Candy:**

> It's one in a million the chances of feeling the way weeeee dooooo

> **Diana Prince** :

> No...

> **Etta Candy:**

> And with eeeeevery step together, we just keeeep getting better

> **Diana Prince:**

> Avevamo un patto, Etta Candy

> **Etta Candy:**

> So can I have this dance?

> **Etta Candy:**

> CAN I HAVE THIS DAAAANCE?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Giugno_  


* * *

Diana scopre soltanto quando Etta scende dal treno che il suo nome su Instagram è @CandyGirl, il che ha abbastanza senso, essendo parte delle Etta and the Candies, che sono migliaia volte più brave degli Hal Jordan e le Lanterne. Non perché Etta abbia fatto il lavaggio del cervello a Diana con audio nel bel mezzo della notte e note vocali a tutte le ore del giorno. Proprio no.  
  
“Li vuoi sciolti i capelli?” le chiede Etta, seduta sul letto, con ai piedi Diana, che giocherella con un pezzo di carta, piegandolo su se stesso. Lei non vuole parlare dei suoi capelli, o del suo vestito, o di come entrambi i loro corsage, che non sa minimamente che cosa possa essere, debbano essere abbinati al loro vestito e il loro vestito debba essere abbinato alle loro labbra, o al loro colorito, o ai loro occhi. non ne vuole esattamente parlare. Anche perché sa che Etta ha già scelto tutto, dal più piccolo particolare al più grande. “Ho pensato di farti delle trecce qui ai lati e farli cadere davanti alle orecchie, che dici? Così non sono legati, ma non sono nemmeno sciolti.”  
  
Diana giocherella ancora per qualche secondo con il pezzo di carta, lasciando che le parole di Etta cadessero nel silenzio della sua cameretta troppo spartana per essere quella di un'adolescente.   
  
Se lo dice ad alta voce, poi diventerà qualcosa di reale. Non può accettarlo. Dovrebbe accettarlo. Gli uomini non sono... Debbie l'ha ferita nel profondo. Vorrebbe poter essere pronta ma non si sente pronta. Dovrebbe fare qualcosa? Cosa? Potrebbe iniziare parlandone con Etta. Si fida di Etta. Non riesce a non fidarsi di lei. Le vuole bene. Non le farebbe mai del male, non la spingerebbe in luoghi in cui non sa se può uscire. Se lo dice ad alta voce sarà reale, però.  
  
“Penso di provare qualcosa per Steve.” Sente un peso nel petto e poi il peso andarsene via, mentre tira su le ginocchia e abbassa la testa.  
  
Etta scende a sedersi accanto a lei, ai piedi del letto e l'abbraccia, posando la testa vicino alla sua. “Non mi sembra un grande dramma” commenta e Diana le prende la mano. “Me ne vuoi parlare?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
•  
  
Il ballo di fine anno è diverso dal ballo d'inverno. Sembra che tutti abbiano deciso di ritrovarsi ancora una volta a casa di Diana, ma Iris, ad esempio, ha scelto di non essere l'accompagnatrice di Barry e ha detto qualcosa sul trovarsi lì. Clark sta attaccato al cellulare, come se si aspettasse il cambio di idea da parte di qualcuno. Etta osserva Steve da lontano, promettendo che non berrà punch, soprattutto se corretto. Diana accetta lo sguardo di disapprovazione da parte della mamma, come se Ippolita avesse ascoltato quella lunga chiacchierata con Etta, come se sapesse tutto prima ancora che tutto succedesse. Ma c'è ancora la foto, Ci sono ancora le risate, insieme stanno tutti bene.   
  
E grazie al cielo, questa volta, non sono gli Hal Jordan e le Lanterne e suonare, ma i John, composto da soli ragazzi di nome John, tra cui il famoso John Smith, che Clark saluta ed applaude appena può. Etta trascina Diana sulla pista da ballo e, sì, questo le sembra essere rimasto come era prima, ma, c'è qualcosa di diverso. Non intende le foto sul suo profilo di lei ed Etta, non intende Clark che muove le spalle pensando che quello sia ballare, non intende nemmeno, beh, non intende nemmeno i John. Lei è diversa. Per questo, alla prima canzone lenta annuisce ad Etta e cammina verso Steve. Forse anche lui è diverso.  
  
Gli prende le mani, lentamente, intrecciandole, prima di tirarlo verso di lei e sorridere nel modo più rassicurante, oscillando a destra e poi a sinistra. A destra e poi a sinistra. Steve ricambia il sorriso. “Va tutto bene?”  
  
Se lo dice ad alta voce anche a lui tutto diventerà più reale e lei non si sente pronta. Quindi è quello che dice. “Non mi sento pronta.” E poi appoggia la fronte sulla spalla di lui e sente che, in un modo tutto suo, Steve capisce e tace, dandole il suo spazio. Anche questo è cambiato. Steve era così goffo intorno a lei. Era così piccolo. Non le sembrava potesse sostenerla. “Vuoi uscire fuori con me?” gli chiede e lui annuisce. Si chiede se mai Steve le dirà di no nello starle accanto. Non riesce a sopportare il fatto che tutto questo, lui che decide di andarsene, potrebbe succedere in pochi minuti, in mezz'ora.  
  
Etta dice che i sentimenti che non esprimi ad alta voce rimangono bloccati nel petto e non ti lasciano amare le altre persone. E lei è brava ad amare. Lei è fantastica ad amare. Se lo deve solo permettere. Si guarda la punta delle scarpe nere. “Vorrei ci fosse un modo per dirlo senza sembrare stupida” inizia e sente le dita di Steve scivolare via. Percepisce il suo sorriso, mentre lui tiene il mento basso e non la tocca e già questo, immagina, fa parte di una conversazione che entrambi hanno già avuto in testa milioni di volte.   
  
“Non m'interessa il sesso” le dice lui, con lo sguardo puntato sulle mani di lei. “Nel senso che mi puoi chiedere di essere soltanto tuo amico e io lo posso accettare senza problemi. Puoi decidere di uscire con altri ragazzi, e io non direi una parola. Perché mi basta essere tuo amico. Mi basta starti accanto quando lotti per quello in cui credi, che tu ti fidi di me per parlare di qualsiasi cosa tu voglia. Ho -non ci crederai mai ma ho parlato normalmente con Etta e mi ha detto così tante volte che avrei dovuto -sai?, fare il primo passo. Farmi vedere come qualcos'altro oltre al tuo accoppiato di scuola.”  
  
“Tu sei molto di più di un'accoppiato -io...”  
  
“Io sono tuo amico. Lo so.” La interrompe e si lecca le labbra. “Nel senso che non perché stai per dirmi che non vuoi stare con me smetterò di essere tuo amico -no, suona male, aspetta.” Prende un respiro profondo, prima di ricominciare a parlare. “Sei una persona incredibile, favolosa e penso che non potrei farcela a non volerti bene, a non voler stare con te. E per questo posso aspettare. Posso aspettare che tu ti chiarisca le idee, che tu non sia più confusa per prendere una decisione e posso anche accettare che tu non mi veda in quel senso. E voglio che tu sappia che, qualsiasi cosa succeda, io sarò sempre qui, al tuo fianco, come tuo amico, ad appoggiarti e vederti essere la donna favolosa che già sei. Magari all'inizio sarò un po' ferito ma -non è per me che tu devi sentirti male. So prendermi cura di me stesso. So come...” Alza ancora una volta le spalle. “Suona brutto, ma so come essere me stesso anche senza di te. E per questo penso di...” S'incarta con le parole ancora una volta. Alza gli occhi verso il cielo nero di notte.  
  
Diana sorride, intrecciando di nuovo le sue dita a quelle di lui. “Ho paura di non sapere più come amare” confessa. “O come lottare. Ho paura che chiederti di stare con me sarebbe un puro e stupido gesto egoistico.”  
  
“Io lo farei volentieri.”  
  
“Ma non sarebbe giusto.” Lei sospira, concedendo alle proprie dita di scorrere sulle braccia di Steve, per poi salire verso il collo e arrivare all'attaccatura dei capelli. E una cosa stupida fare, ovviamente, ma non ci sarà una seconda volta, non con loro non pronti, al meno. “Nei confronti di entrambi. Provo dei sentimenti per te. Non lo nego. Ho paura di esserne sopraffatta. Non ho paura di essere ferita di nuovo, non più, almeno. Vorrei stare con te, ma...” Poi le dita s'infilano trai capelli di lui e lei sentirebbe il bisogno di avvicinarsi alle sue labbra e semplicemente sentire ancora una volta il suo respiro su di lei, come in quell'abbraccio, ma più intimamente. Vorrebbe dargli un bacio e lasciarlo andare così. “Vorrei veramente stare con te.” Sospira. Ed è forte abbastanza per stare con lui. Lo può proteggere, può stargli accanto fin quando anche lui le starà accanto, può guardargli le spalle. Ma tutto questo è così nuovo. La forza, le idee, la lotta, sono tutte cose che stanno iniziando a far parte di lei e che potrebbe perdere. “Una volta una persona ha fermato una mia crescita. Io l'amavo e amavo il mondo intorno a noi ed avrei sacrificato tutto per mantenerlo, anche la mia curiosità, anche il mio modo di essere. So di essere abbastanza forte per stare con te. Non so se sono abbastanza forte per mantenere me stessa mentre sono con te.” Abbassa lo sguardo e lascia cadere lentamente le mani sui fianchi. “E non posso chiederti di aspettare mentre trovo questa forza. Non è giusto.”  
  
Con Mera sarebbe stato più facile, perché lei sembra quel tipo di guerriera che ti presta forze. Steve è quel tipo di persona che condivide forze. Quello che ti dà è qualcosa che ti toglie. Ne ha paura. È più complicato.  
  
Il ragazzo cerca di sorridere. “C'è un'artista francese, Sophie Calle.” La cosa sembra molto poco pertinente, ma Diana lo lascia parlare. “Sembra che questa donna sia stata particolarmente sfortunata in amore, tanto da riuscire ad allestire una galleria intera, insieme ad altre donne, sul come prendersi cura di sé, sai, dopo una -un ragazzo l'ha lasciata con una lettera in cui le diceva di prendersi cura di sé e... C'è, comunque, tra le sue opere un dado, che le ha lasciato uno dei suoi ex-ragazzi che lei dice serve per prendere decisioni, perché lei odia prenderne da sola. Dice che questo ragazzo glielo ha lasciato, prima di venire negli Stati Uniti, perché prendesse decisioni, immagino soprattutto sui nuovi ragazzi. Io so prendere decisioni da solo e non avrei bisogno di un dado. Ti ho fatto una premessa, Diana. Non sono qui per il sesso, sono qui perché sei una persona fantastica e voglio starti accanto.” Le dà un bacio sulla guancia. “Voglio essere tuo amico. Voglio essere almeno tuo amico, rispettare i tuoi tempi, sai? Andare a correre la mattina presto, studiare in biblioteca e fare maratone di serie TV insieme. Ti giuro che niente mi ha mai riempito più di questo negli ultimi mesi.”  
  
Diana si morde le labbra, muovendo nervosamente le punte delle scarpe. “Sicuro niente sesso? Perché in questo momento ti giuro che io ci sto pensando.” Non ha nemmeno la decenza di arrossire. Steve ride.   
  
“Aspetterò che trovi la tua forza” risponde e le dà un altro bacio sulla guancia, poi alza una spalla e le indica l'entrata della palestra.  
  
Diamine se Diana è debole.  
  
Mentre loro due entrano per riprendere parte alla festa, Clark esce dalla palestra, sorride nervosamente e corre verso il parcheggio. Nessuno dei due fa domande.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
•  
  
“Lui ti ha dichiarato amore eterno, facendo quello che fanno i principi nelle favole e tu gli hai detto che vuoi semplicemente essere sua amica?” Etta sembra star per avere un crollo nervoso. “Di questo passo non avrò mai nipotini, Dee. Perché fai così, Dee?”  
  
Diana si gira su un fianco, per guardare la linea del corpo di Etta nel buio. “Mi ha detto che mi avrebbe aspettata, che non vuole stare da nessun'altra parte se non al mio fianco” sussurra, senza collegarsi minimamente alla frustrazione dell'amica. Poi si gira sulla schiena, per guardare il soffitto. “Secondo te lo fa per davvero?” Sarebbe la prima volta. Ippolita dice che gli uomini sono lì solo per il sesso. Steve non sembra lì solo per questo. Ippolita dice anche che, in modo romantico, non ci si dovrebbe fidare molto degli uomini. Diana pensa che darebbe la sua vita in mano a Steve senza ripensamenti. Gli uomini, dice ancora sua madre, non sono fatti per essere amati, perché non meritano il loro amore. E Steve...?  
  
“Diventa più forte e lo scoprirai” mormora Etta.   
  
Era il ballo di fine anno. Diana va a dormire e sa che quello sarà la sua ultima notte da studentessa del primo anno. Ha tempo, si dice, per diventare forte e forse qualcuno sta aspettando che lei lo diventi, che lei ricordi come lottare ed amare.  
  
Già solo per questo motivo, non può essere stato un anno da buttare.  
  
  
  



	2. Bruce - Sophomore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In cui Bruce cerca di capire la differenza tra lui e Jason Todd

  
  
  
  
_“Se Clark passasse_ casualmente _davanti ai loro dormitori e_ casualmente _facesse cadere la sua giacca per terra, uno della squadra avversaria potrebbe distrarsi e pensare a lui per tutto il giorno. Allora avremmo una possibilità di vincere contro i ragazzi della scuola privata. Chi dice sì?”_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


### Sophomore - Bruce

  
_Agosto, Settembre_  
  


* * *

  
(È là fuori.)  
  
Bruce ripasserà nella sua testa questo momento così tante volte nel prossimo anno da fargli sembrare che la sua vita avesse un senso relativo prima della festa per l'inizio dell'anno a casa di Harvey. Ripasserà centinaia di volte come sia entrato dalla porta ostruita di persone, come tutti i ragazzi in quella casa avessero bevuto alcol e di come lui avesse deciso che non avrebbe toccato neanche una lattina di Sprite per rimanere lucido. Ripasserà nella sua testa come Harvey lo sta salutando, correndo verso di lui, e passandogli il braccio intorno alle spalle, gridando per farsi sentire. Dice qualcosa come: “Amico, pensavo saresti rimasto a casa per tutta la vita.” E Bruce pensa ad Alfred che lo ha portato lì col ricatto, quindi cerca di sorridere e non dice nient'altro. Se trova un modo per rimanere tranquillo a questa festa, forse potrà essere una persona normale. È questo che vorrebbe Alfred, crede. Che sia normale, che sia felice.   
  
Gli abbracci casuali di Harvey cercherà di ricordarli per tutta la vita, ma adesso sembra tutto così scontato che non vale la pena cercare di ricordare. In più, lui odia gli abbracci casuali o spontanei. E ovviamente la musica assordante, perché non c'è festa senza musica assordante, lo ha imparato anche lui, che preferirebbe morire in libreria, senza mai farsi vedere in giro, o starsene a casa a dormire. Ma Harvey ci tiene così tanto a quelle feste che sembra un tradimento dire no ogni volta. Dice che è importante per creare legami. Bruce è già ricco. Un giorno dovrà essere il portavoce e capo delle Wayne Enterprises, non può fare l'asociale e distruggere alleanze industriali. Harvey gli ha anche insegnato qualche frase per attaccare bottone. Forse non dovrebbe dirlo, e per questo lo pensa soltanto, ma è abbastanza bravo a parlare con le ragazze. L'unico problema è che non è interessato. Non alle ragazze, non ai ragazzi, non al genere umano in generale, non adesso.   
  
La festa è una festa come tante altre, se non fosse per un piccolo dettaglio che verrà portato all'attenzione degli invitati qualche giorno dopo.  
  
Un ragazzino del primo anno, ruota gli occhi e sta con le braccia incrociate e le spalle poggiate al muro dietro di lui. Bruce cercherà di ricordare tutti i suoi dettagli, cercherà di ricordare cosa fa, se sta sorridendo o no. Si chiama Jason Todd e Bruce ci passa davanti, con ancora Harvey dietro che lo vuole convincere a bere della birra ed aiutarlo a conquistare una ragazza bionda. Non gli lancia nemmeno uno sguardo, che viene invece catturato da Selina Kyle, che gli alza un sopracciglio e gli sorride, allontanandolo da un Harvey abbastanza offeso dall'aver perso la sua spalla, se ancora le chiamano così.  
  
Non lo saprà se non dopo due settimane.  
  
Quello è stato l'ultimo posto in cui Jason Todd viene visto, prima di scomparire nel nulla.  
  
  
  


> **Kate Kane:**

> Viva e sobria

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
•  
  
Bruce sospira, infilandosi le mani nelle tasche e guardando davanti a lui come Lex Luthor sia sdraiato sul divano dei Kent, sbavando sui cuscini, con tutti i capelli in faccia e una coperta addosso.  
  
Odia i giorni dopo le feste, perché, non importa dove Lex abbia passato la notte prima, ha la sicurezza al novantotto per cento che si risvegli nella casa dei Kent con un Clark imbarazzato che chiama Bruce perché non saprebbe né come portare indietro Lex ai dormitori, né come svegliarlo e convincerlo a tornare alla loro scuola privata. Non sa se li odia perché hanno a che fare con Lex, che detesta con tutto se stesso e si è ritrovato ad essere il suo baby-sitter senza un vero e proprio motivo, o per Clark, che non riesce a capire. Il ragazzo di campagna che lo guarda come se l'incognita più grande fosse lui, e che è amico con un sociopatico, sembrandone felicemente all'oscuro. Di solito gli offre un bicchiere di succo e gli sorride, invitandolo a sedersi ad un tavolo. E Bruce dice di no. Clark insiste. Bruce continua a dire no. Clark sorride e gli passa un bicchiere di succo d'arancia. E Bruce si ritrova seduto su una poltrona con un succo in mano e Lex Luthor che gli sbava sui pantaloni. Non esattamente la miglior situazione del mondo, deve dire.  
  
Oggi non è un giorno diverso da uno normale, solo che Lex deve aver bevuto più del solito, visto che puzza come una discarica. Clark elude gentilmente l'argomento, ma Bruce non ha problemi a lamentarsi dell'odore.   
  
“Lex dice che ieri c'è stato il miracolo del Bruce Wayne ad una festa.” Il ragazzo tira su il labbro, prima di sedersi comodamente lontano dal divano in cui dorme Lex. Invita Bruce a fare la stessa cosa. Aspetta gentilmente che lui risponda e probabilmente si chiede mentalmente se deciderà di rispondergli. Lo spoiler è che Bruce non lo fa. Non risponde perché odia le conversazioni casuali, perché odia anche soltanto l'idea di essere dovuto andare ad una festa ieri e odia con ogni fibra del suo corpo il fatto che _Kent_ (e sì, lo sta chiamando per cognome qua) abbia quella faccia da finto santarellino saputello, pronto a fargli una ramanzina per cose che non ha fatto, non farà mai e -beh, è Clark Kent ad avere Lex sul divano di casa sua in preda ad un dopo sbronza, no? Bruce è lì per fare un _favore,_ okay? Clark sorride ancora. “Dice anche che sei una specie di -beh dice che te la cavi con le ragazze.” Ci pensa per qualche secondo, poi alza le spalle. “No, lui ha detto sciupa-femmine, ma mi sembra abbastanza offensivo. Per le ragazze, dico. Come li chiamano oggi i maschi che -playboy, giusto?” Poi cerca di trattenere una risata.   
  
Bruce alza un sopracciglio e beve il suo succo. Lex non sembra voler alzarsi dal divano, non sembra neanche aver capito di essere nella casa dei Kent alle sei del mattino. Un bel problema, visto che la loro prima lezione è alle sette e mezza. Deve renderlo presentabile e farlo alzare dal letto. E capire cosa vuole Clark Kent da lui di preciso. Una risposta? Una specie di battuta? Perché Clark, il ragazzo del Kansas che si emoziona a parlare di mucche e cavalli, è amico di Lex Luthor, che il massimo di campagna che ha è -beh, Lex non ha niente di campagna. Il fatto è che rimane il punto interrogativo e ad ogni mattina che segue una stupida festa, il punto interrogativo cresce sempre di più. Poggia il bicchiere sul tavolo e cerca di mantenere un'espressione neutra. Non vuole problemi. Non vuole essere letto. (Non può fare lo stesso errore due volte.)  
  
“Non riesco ad immaginarti come un playboy. Sembri più il cocco del preside, con buoni voti a scuola e uno strano imbarazzo sociale.” Abbassa lo sguardo con un sorriso. Deve aver ricordato qualcuno, visto qualcosa nella sua testa con cui ha un buon rapporto e la cosa non va bene. Se una persona conosce qualcuno che le ricorda una persona a cui vuole bene o che le piace anche soltanto lontanamente, finirà per voler essere amico di questo qualcuno. È scientificamente provato. Bruce non vuole amici. Bruce vuole giustizia e vita sociale che si riduca a zero. Tranne per Alfred e Harvey. Loro sono okay. “Magari hai anche una strana fissazione per i detective.”  
  
Bruce ruota gli occhi e si alza per andare verso Lex. Sono le sei e un quarto. “Alzati.” Gli dà uno schiaffo in faccia, che fa scuotere velocemente la testa a Lex e aggrottare le sopracciglia a Clark. “Se inizi l'anno non presentandoti a lezione Alan chiamerà me nel suo ufficio.”  
  
“Non...” Lex cerca di girarsi su un fianco. Santo cielo puzza anche peggio di una discarica. Ricorda una fogna, e Bruce lo sa, perché ci si è ritrovato dentro, una volta. “Non mi sembra tanto male.” E l'alito è qualcosa che va ben oltre la fogna e la discarica insieme. Bruce fa una smorfia e gli dà un altro schiaffo in testa, niente di troppo drammatico, in realtà, solo colpetti che non avrebbero fatto tanto effetto su nessuno che non ha bevuto anche l'anima la notte prima. Lex mugugna qualcosa, Clark si alza per aiutarlo ad alzarsi.  
  
Deve dire che più osserva quel ragazzo più gli sembra l'ultimo essere al mondo da affiancare a Lex, ma non sono fatti suoi, quindi cerca di non pensarci. Le persone non sono sempre quello che immagini che siano. Clark Kent è un ragazzo gentile e potrebbe essere il peggiore dei mostri. Bruce lo sa. Lo saprà bene. Lo toccherà con mano. Ma per adesso ne ha un'idea.   
  
Trascina Lex nella macchina in cui lo sta aspettando Alfred e fa un cenno con la testa a Clark. La bava di Lex sui pantaloni arriva poco dopo, quando si addormenta a metà strada.   
  
Come inizio d'anno scolastico lascia abbastanza a desiderare.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


> **Kate Kane** :

> Ancora viva, ancora sobria

> **Kate Kane:**

> Non ti stufi di ricevere sempre lo stesso messaggio?

> **Bruce Wayne:**

> No

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
•  
  
“Allora.” La consulente scolastica incrocia le mani sulla scrivania e cerca di sorridere serenamente. “Come hai passato l'estate?” Inclina la testa e il suo chignon biondo non sembra muoversi di un centimetro.   
  
Harleen Quinzel ha una stabilità emotiva abbastanza bassa e forse non dovrebbe sfidarla così apertamente, ma lei sta cercando di entrargli in testa, lui ha quindici anni e la sua stabilità emotiva non gli importa così tanto, quindi rimane a fissarla, in silenzio.   
  
Bruce non è esattamente il fan numero uno della sua scuola o del sistema scolastico in generale. Trova abbastanza stupido ammucchiare ragazzi diversi all'interno di un edificio per ore, alcuni anche di notte, e stare lì, fermi, a vedere quello che succede. In più, mettere ragazzini ricchi tutti insieme aumenta la dimensione di ogni ego all'interno delle stanze, e non si riesce a respirare sempre. Lo trova crudele e a volte anche abbastanza penoso perché la verità è che la scuola non t'insegna granché. Non t'insegna cosa fare nella vita reale quando qualcuno sta male, subisce un'ingiustizia o, semplicemente, vuole parlare con te. Non t'insegna ad essere una persona migliore. Non t'insegna nemmeno come funzionano i gruppi sociali, a dirla tutta. Tutto quello che impari al liceo, sugli stereotipi delle persone, su come entrare in un gruppo, su come i vari gruppi interagiscono tra loro è una stupidaggine. Spazzatura. Tutto quello che s'impara dai quattordici ai diciotto anni è spazzatura pura e semplice, perché se un adulto pensasse al proprio luogo di lavoro come una cheerleader, o un nerd, allora, scusatemi tanto, non avrebbe capito nulla della vita.  
  
La dottoressa Quinzel, che vorrebbe tanto che lui la chiamasse Harleen e che la considerasse sua amica, serra le labbra in un altro sorriso, prima di sospirare e rimanere in attesa di una risposta. La risposta non arriva, ovviamente. Bruce si limita ad appoggiare la schiena sulla sedia e guardare negli occhi la donna. Lei non mantiene viva la sfida e sembra scegliere di prendere un'altra strada, aprendo il cassetto della scrivania per prendere una cartella noiosamente gialla.  
  
A volte gli sembra di non essere nemmeno lì nella scuola, quando Carol gli fa domande sulle lezioni e commenta qualcosa come le condizioni migliori per poter volare. Questo non vuol dire che non gli stia simpatica Carol. Vuol dire solo che non vorrebbe trovarsi lì. Il liceo è spazzatura, ecco, e non sarebbe lì se non fosse perché Alfred ci tiene tanto, o perché Alan gli ha assicurato una libertà in quella scuola che non potrà avere alla Gotham Academy, ad esempio. Ma gli manca Gotham. Vorrebbe poter stare a Gotham. Vorrebbe poter…  
  
Il liceo è veramente spazzatura.  
  
Quindi ha inventato un gioco nella sua testa. Quando inizia a sentire troppo ego, quando sente di voler fare male a qualcuno soltanto perché respira, quando non riesce a pensare ad altro se non ai suoi genitori, immagina di non essere lì, immagina di dover risolvere crimini, anche piccoli, non importa. Cerca gli indizi nella sua testa, immagina che tipo di persona può averli fatti e cerca di riportare alla memoria le persone coinvolte nel fatto. Di solito non pensa a grandi crimini, perché, oltre a quello dei suoi genitori, non ha assistito ad altri, ma a cose come il furto di una penna, il ritrovamento di una lettera, il motivo per cui le persone se ne sono andate, le leggende, soprattutto le leggende di Gotham. Deve dire di essere anche abbastanza bravo, nella sua testa. Davvero, non è male.   
  
Il crimine dell'inizio dell'anno è stato la bandiera scomparsa dai cancelli della scuola. Primo giorno, prima ora, primo tutto e la bandiera non è più appesa ai cancelli. Ci sono diverse teorie, ovviamente, la più plausibile secondo il corpo studentesco è che qualche ragazzo della scuola pubblica l'abbia presa la notte precedente per indispettirli. La verità è che questa sembra anche la meno convincente a Bruce, che, studiando i comportamenti di quei ragazzi, sa perfettamente che prima di fare qualsiasi mossa scelgono di aspettare l'inizio della stagione sportiva. Nel primo giorno di scuola non si sa nemmeno chi sarà in squadra ed in quale squadra. La seconda teoria, preferita, è quella che sia stato uno studente della loro scuola, che vorrebbe aumentare lo spirito scolastico, rendendo gli studenti della Happy Harbor High School il vero nemico di chiunque frequenti la Happy Harbor Academy. Ora. Questo sembra essere il gesto di qualcuno che sta per abbandonare la scuola, ma non volutamente, cosa che gli fa pensare ad uno studente dell'ultimo anno. Gli studenti dell'ultimo anno con tanta passione per proteggere l'onore della scuola sono, in ordine d'importanza...  
  
“Richard Grayson.” La dottoressa interrompe il flusso di pensieri, leggendo ad alta voce un foglio. “Richard sembra aver richiesto il tuo tutoraggio nelle materie scientifiche anche quest'anno” completa la frase. Poi alza lo sguardo verso Bruce, in attesa di qualche risposta.   
  
Lui alza le spalle. Purtroppo, questa è considerata come risposta. Bruce di maledice mentalmente. La dottoressa cerca di trattenere un sorriso, ci riuscirebbe anche se soltanto il ragazzo non fosse così esperto nel riconoscere le espressioni facciali. Sono cose che impari quando stai molto tempo da solo ad osservare gli altri.  
  
Dick. Ovviamente Dick gli avrebbe chiesto di essere il suo tutor durante l'anno. Non che lui avrebbe lasciato che se ne andasse in giro per una scuola di ricchi saccenti un ragazzo che la borsa di studio l'ha avuta per un colpo di fortuna. O sfortuna. Sfortuna, decisamente. Fatto sta, non lo può lasciare senza sorveglianza. Sperava in non dover fargli ripetizioni sulla matematica basilare quest'anno, certo, ma Dick è un bravo ragazzo, forse l'unica persona che salverebbe, insieme ad Harvey, in quella folla anonima di soldi. O almeno, loro sarebbero i primi. Glielo dovrebbe. Ha un debito con Dick Grayson che forse non basterebbe la sua intera vita a ripagare, ma, ovviamente, tutto questo Dick non lo sa e forse è meglio così. Quel ragazzo è un sostenitore dell'abbraccio spontaneo. Bruce odia davvero gli abbracci spontanei.  
  
“Sai, Bruce.” La dottoressa sospira, poggiando la cartella sulla scrivania. “Sono sicurissima che tu pensi di essere solo, che non ci sia modo per salvarti. Ma ci sono persone che non la pensano così.” Inclina ancora la testa, facendo quello sguardo falsamente preoccupato che fanno tutti gli adulti davanti ad un bambino che si sbuccia le ginocchia. Nel senso, va bene che adesso fa male, ma il sangue coagula, verrà la crosta e tutto finirà per il verso giusto. Ecco, questo pensiero, esattamente questo pensiero fa uscire di testa Bruce. Il fatto è che nessuno prende sul serio il dolore dell'altro, perché nessuno ne vuole essere responsabile. Allora si ridicolizza con frasi come è l'età, si va avanti, morto un Papa se ne fa un altro. Il dolore dovrebbe essere preso sul serio. Non tutto va a finire come in un film della Disney. I suoi genitori sono morti. Qualcuno lo sta ascoltando? Sono morti e nessuno sta facendo niente, quando se-…  
  
Il furto della bandiera. I maggiori sospettati sono, diceva… Deve andare a fare domande… Deve…  
  
“Posso andare adesso?” chiede in tono monocorde, indica anche la porta alle sue spalle e fa il gesto di prendere il cellulare dalla tasca, quasi a voler dimostrare il suo disinteresse. Lo ha anche distratto dal suo crimine di inizio anno. Odia essere costretto ad andare dal consulente.   
  
Quando la dottoressa fa sì con la testa, con ancora quell'aria fintamente preoccupata, Bruce si alza dalla sedia, la sistema come l'aveva incontrata al suo arrivo, si mette lo zaino in spalla e se ne va.  
  
  
  
  


> **Kate Kane:**

> Viva e sobria

> **Kate Kane:**

> Ma non sono sicura del viva, la lezione di storia è abbastanza noiosa

  
  
  
  
  
•  
  
Harvey alza le spalle, guardando verso Bruce. “Dicono che…” si guarda intorno e valuta se continuare la frase oppure no. Gli balena negli occhi un'idea e sorride ancora, inclinando la testa verso l'amico, per poter parlare a voce più bassa. “Okay, no. Io te lo dico se tu giuri di smettere di uscire pubblicamente con Selina Kyle.” Alza le sopracciglia e riporta lo sguardo al libro davanti a lui, per non insospettire il professore di latino, preso a raccontare la forma passiva e la sua traduzione in inglese in modo che sia rispettoso del pensiero degli autori. Rispettosa. Bruce vorrebbe ridere. Chissà quante altre cose avrebbe voluto dire Cesare. Una traduzione rispettosa. Non ci prendiamo in giro. Una traduzione, essendo traduzione, non sarà mai rispettosa. Perdiamo concetti dal pensiero alla parola, figurati da una lingua all'altra.   
  
“Io non esco con Selina” mette in chiaro Bruce, alzando gli occhi al soffitto. Sospira, prima di iniziare a tamburellare sul libro con la matita. _Ex nihilo nihil fit._ Nessuno ha cancellato la frase del primo giorno di scuola e la scritta rimane lì, sulla lavagna bianca, da giorni, quasi a voler ricordare qualcosa. Dal niente viene niente. Bruce aveva abbassato lo sguardo e tamburellato sul libro con più velocità. Dal niente.   
  
“Allora è un ottimo patto, no?” Alza ancora le spalle e inizia a scrivere qualcosa su un pezzo di carta, per poi passarglielo, facendo una smorfia a Lex Luthor, già pronto a gridare qualcosa sul fatto che lui e Bruce non stanno seguendo la lezione, ma facendo girare bigliettini per la classe. Poi Harvey prende il cellulare e digita un numero. Mentre Bruce afferra il bigliettino per leggerlo, il cellulare di Lex squilla, con una suoneria brutta, ingombrante, assordante.   
  
Il professore alza un sopracciglio, sospirando, mentre il ragazzo inizia a formulare qualche scusa e il resto della classe cerca di trattenere una risata. Bruce non si degna di seguire neanche la scena che andrà a seguire, perché la conosce già a memoria. Harvey continua a fare cattiverie a Lex dall'anno scorso, dopo che lui lo ha minacciato di rovinare la sua famiglia e che avrebbe portato giù con lui anche gli Wayne e, possibilmente, anche i Ferris. Dice che è una legge, un modo di ristabilire l'equilibrio della giustizia. È una rivalità tra ragazzini che in verità non hanno nessun potere per distruggere nessuno, anche perché non sarebbe conveniente per nessuno. Carol si è dimostrata la più matura di tutti, nonostante non sia nemmeno nella posizione per esserlo, ricordandolo ad un Bruce preso da una rabbia quasi cieca contro Luthor.   
  
È stata lei a creare il gioco dei crimini nella sua testa. Per essere completamente sinceri, lei aveva parlato di un posto felice, in cui ricordare per cosa vale la pena lottare e per cosa no, però è stata anche lei a dire che per ogni persona il proprio posto felice è diverso. Quello di lei sono le lezioni di volo che fa con suo padre. Per Harvey -non è molto sicuro quale sia quello di Harvey. Sa che quello di Dick è il momento in cui salti e le tue mani abbandonano il trapezio e ti sembra di volare, come sa che il posto felice di Kate è quella sensazione di fare di nuovo parte di qualcosa. Nessuno di loro ha bisogno di tenere la testa occupata. Bruce sì. Bruce ne ha bisogno.   
  
Sente in lontananza Harvey dire che l'ultima volta che era successo a lui, la Waller gli ha tolto il cellulare e si è rifiutata di ridarglielo fino al primo compito in classe disponibile. Poi sente Lex protestare dicendo che quelli non erano fatti suoi, il che è abbastanza legittimo. Lui si concentra in capire la calligrafia sbrigativa sul biglietto. Harvey ride e interviene il professore, chiedendo loro di calmarsi. Poi decide che la cosa migliore da fare sia fare domande sul latino ad entrambi, facendoli alzare ed andare in cattedra, per aiutarlo a mantenere l'attenzione della classe su di loro e sul latino. Viene cancellata la scritta sulla lavagna, da Harvey. Al suo posto viene scritto _Mala lex nulla lex_. Bruce non riesce ad ascoltare nulla.   
  


> Scomparso il ragazzo del primo anno

  
  
Sa che suona brutto, per questo non lo dirà mai ad alta voce, ma è nel suo luogo felice.   
  
A questo punto ha un blackout.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
•  
  
Sono due misteri in poche settimane e non può essere una coincidenza.  
  
Bruce lancia un'occhiataccia a Kate, che gli ha appena poggiato i piedi sulle gambe, mangiando poco elegantemente un burrito. “Tu mi adori” mormora lei, in risposta al cugino, che ruota gli occhi e incrocia le braccia. Lei continua a mangiare serenamente, guardando verso la televisione spenta. I sabato sera va bene passarli così. Sembra quel niente che tutti e due stanno sempre cercando, quel momento della settimana in cui nessuno dei due pensa. Ha sbagliato quando ha detto che Kate non ha bisogno di smettere di pensare, forse lei ne ha bisogno quanto lui. Forse è una questione di sangue. Avere avuto gli stessi antenati non ti permette di essere felice, come non lo permette a lui.   
  
“Sei meglio di Van” mormora Bruce e alza un lato delle labbra, quando Kate si gira verso di lui e scuote la testa divertita.  
  
“Chiunque è meglio di Van” gli risponde lei. “Non è un complimento.” Poi torna a guardare la televisione spenta. Non gli racconta mai molto della sua vita e, Bruce sa, è meglio così. Kate è felice quando lui va a vederla giocare a football, ma soltanto perché è un sostituto della famiglia che entrambi avrebbero voluto avere.   
  
A Gotham c'erano delle leggende che raccontavano per quale motivo Gotham non sarebbe mai stata una città felice. Si parla di maledizioni, corti delle civette, di stregoni e cadaveri sotterrati senza alcuna dignità, che si vendicano sui discendenti delle famiglie che hanno commesso atrocità. Perché la colpa è qualcosa che viene trasmesso attraverso il sangue. E forse è così anche Happy Harbor. Forse, per iniziare a capire cosa succede in questa città deve imparare a conoscere questa città, come ha fatto con Gotham.   
  
Sono due misteri nell'arco di poche settimane e forse non sono collegati direttamente, ma Bruce sa per esperienza personale che quello che succede in una città è causa e conseguenza di tante altre cose. Come ci è impossibile essere liberi da un destino che non hanno pensato i nostri antenati, ma che lo hanno causato, così una città non può disfarsi del proprio passato e dei propri legami.  
  
Forse è così che deve imparare a pensare per capire le faide, i ragazzi scomparsi e gli oggetti rubati. Deve pensare come una persona che ci vive, che la ama da sempre, che conosce perfettamente le sue tradizioni, i suoi modi di fare.  
  
Happy Harbor, come Gotham, è una città viva e lui deve rispettare questo suo modo di essere.  
  
Kate gli tira un calcetto sul fianco, per attirare la sua attenzione. “Stavo pensando di portare Renee al Mad Yak Cafè. Che ne pensi?” chiede casualmente, dando un altro morso al burrito. Bruce alza un sopracciglio e si rende conto di non aver mai sentito il nome di Renee dalle labbra di Kate. “È una tipa di scuola” aggiunge lei. Gli lancia un'occhiata e ha l'apparenza serena di quando ha intenzione di scolarsi un'intera bottiglia di vodka da sola e ti sta dando un indizio sulle sue intenzioni. Ah. Quindi Renee non è Maggie e Maggie non sa di Renee. Basta poco per fare due più due, soprattutto se si conosce Kate.  
  
Bruce alza le spalle. “Un po' hipster” commenta, perché, davvero, chi si vuole portare a letto sua cugina non sono affari suoi, si dice. Poi si chiede se sia veramente così e se non dovesse iniziare a pensare un po' più da famiglia e meno come Van Wayne. “A Maggie piacerebbe di più” aggiunge e poi alza le spalle ancora una volta.  
  
Kate arriccia le labbra e annuisce. Bruce fa lo stesso, ma per un motivo completamente diverso.   
  
  
  


> **Kate Kane:**

> Viva e sobria

  
  
  
  
  
Dick continua a scrivere sul suo quaderno, con accanto una tazza di tè, mentre Bruce osserva l'ambiente del caffè. Ci sono troppe persone che conosce, inizia a pensare.   
  
C'è Dick, ovviamente, che sta finendo i compiti di geometria. C'è Hal Jordan e lui vorrebbe veramente non sapere il suo nome, ma va bene. C'è anche una ragazza bionda che ha tirato dell'acqua addosso ad Oliver Queen, quindi tutto il rispetto per lei e non sa cosa Oliver Queen abbia fatto ma sicuramente se lo merita. C'è Clark Kent con una ragazza mora. Ed è questo che gli sembra strano. Clark Kent non è stato fatto e creato per rimanere in quella sottospecie di fattoria che chiama casa? Davvero?  
  
Troppe persone che conosce.   
  
Dick borbotta qualcosa contro il libro e gli lancia un'occhiata, per poi abbassare di nuovo la testa. Probabilmente tra poco gli farà una domanda idiota su qualche teorema, domanda che si potrebbe risparmiare se solo si mettesse in testa di studiarli, i teoremi. Ma per adesso sta zitto. E allora sta zitto anche Bruce, bevendo un sorso di caffè. Odia il caffè. Non può vivere senza caffè.   
  
Clark Kent inclina la testa e sembra comparire dietro i capelli della ragazza e fa quel sorriso di lato di quando non vorresti che gli altri vedano. Alza anche due dita. Immagina che stia cercando di salutarlo. Per questo alza un sopracciglio. La cosa ovviamente fa ridacchiare il campagnolo e ruotare gli occhi a Bruce.   
  
Devono cambiare caffetteria, perché, davvero, ci sono troppe persone che conosce.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
•  
  
Ci mette una vita a riuscire a rimanere da solo. Non sa esattamente quando e come tutto questo sia iniziato, ma sembra che intorno a lui abbiano iniziato a girare tutti i tipi di persone, che tutti i tipi di persone si siano appiccicati a lui. Pensa che una delle ragioni può essere il fatto che sia alto. Ma ci sono persone più alte di lui che hanno volontariamente deciso di rimanere nelle sue vicinanze ed in più hanno anche pensato fosse bene continuare a parlargli. Quindi non sa esattamente cosa li spinga a fare -a voler essere suoi amici, ma sa che ci ha messo decisamente troppo tempo a rimanere da solo.  
  
Si siede in mezzo al nulla, sul prato decisamente troppo verde e guarda verso l'alto. Nonostante sia in mezzo ad un piccolo bosco, riesce a sentire sulla sua pelle l'aria di mare. La salsedine che sembra depositarsi sulla pelle e non volerlo lasciare andare.  
  
Ha dovuto superare Alfred prima di tutti, che gli ha fatto miliardi di domande, che probabilmente sa anche quello che sta facendo ma, per uno strano e contorto affetto, glielo lascia fare. Dick ha cercato di fermarlo trai corridoi di scuola, per chiedergli un consiglio che non aveva a che fare con Algebra. Harvey lo ha fermato in cortile, passandogli una mano sulla spalla gli ha chiesto dove stava correndo così velocemente. È dovuto scappare via anche da Selina, che ha alzato un lato delle labbra. Forse pensa che stiano giocando al gatto e il topo e ha poco tempo prima che decida di comparire da dietro un albero e attaccarlo alle spalle. Kate gli ha mandato un messaggio, chiedendogli se fosse sicuro che Maggie avrebbe adorato il Mad Yak Cafè.   
  
No, a Maggie non sarebbe piaciuto per niente. Sarebbe stato quel solito appuntamento imbarazzato, ma che va a finire bene. Questo deve succedere. Deve finire bene. Le persone tendono a trovare più facile abbandonare qualcosa che hanno già per creare dal niente qualcosa di nuovo perché è come se pensassero che la vita sia un videogame. Smetto di continuare a giocare il livello dodici e resetto il gioco; il livello uno è molto più semplice. Almeno è così che sta ragionando Kate. Questo non è nemmeno affar suo. Bruce starebbe cercando di venire a patti con Happy Harbor, sta cercando di conoscerla da zero. Quindi deve concentrarsi di nuovo sulla salsedine e chiudere gli occhi e riconoscere l'odore della città.  
  
C'è un po' di frittura. Un po' di sale. Un po' di roccia dura, bagnata. C'è anche un bel po' di sole, che si riflette sul cemento e ha quell'odore tra il bruciato e quell'odore di perenne primavera che non sembra reale. Happy Harbor ha un odore decisamente troppo gradevole, dannazione. Bruce apre gli occhi irritato e si guarda intorno, prendendo il cellulare dalla tasca posteriore della divisa.   
  
Happy Harbor non è Gotham e lui deve accettarlo. Deve ricominciare dal livello zero, quello di allenamento, ma a lui non sembra poi così facile. Perché aveva appena trovato un modo per non andare fuori di testa e glielo hanno tolto. E sente di star andando fuori di testa. Deve solo abituarsi di nuovo. Deve solo ricominciare dal livello zero. Per avere tutto sotto controllo. Quindi guarda il cellulare e studia la mappa della città da questo. Deve solo abituarsi piano piano, trovare le differenze, cercare le somiglianze.   
  
Un ragazzo è scomparso e così anche una bandiera. Cosa c'è di differente tra un ragazzo ed una bandiera scomparsi? La bandiera non ha le gambe.   
  
“ _Alohomora._ ” Bruce aggotta le sopracciglia e gira la testa. È abbastanza sicuro di non aver detto niente. Sicuramente non un incantesimo da Harry Potter. Quindi se non ha detto niente, probabilmente è stato qualcun altro. Non lui. Qualcuno che sta lì, qualcuno che conosce il bosco.   
  
Ma quando Bruce si gira verso la fonte della voce, non c'è nessuno, solo una montagna di roccia, solo un sentiero di terra che sarebbe diventata sabbia arrivando alla spiaggia. Una montagna di roccia. Questo è interessante. Controlla l'orario sul cellulare, poi conferma il tempo osservando la posizione del sole. E sorride. Forse sta per diventare veramente pazzo, forse si è immaginato tutto, forse è un modo del suo inconscio per aiutarlo a rimanere in una follia lucida. O forse c'è veramente qualcuno nel bosco che gioca a nascondino. Probabilmente non Selina. E se qualcuno gioca a nascondino, c'è un posto in cui nascondersi. E c'è una montagna di roccia in mezzo al nulla. Quello che si dice un nascondersi in piena luce del sole.  
  
Forse le può veramente trovare delle somiglianze tra Gotham e Happy Harbor. Forse una delle somiglianze è lui. E qualcun altro.  
  
Ha un blackout.   
  
  
  
  
  


> **Kate Kane:**

> Viva e sobria

> **Kate Kane:**

> Si può dire lo stesso di te?

> **Kate Kane:**

> Ti prego non morire, sai che se finissi a vivere anche nel raggio di un chilometro da Van morirei, vero?

> **Kate Kane:**

> Mi vuoi sulla coscienza?

> **Kate Kane:**

> Bruce, porca puttana, rispondi

> **Kate Kane:**

> Bruce, cazzo

> **Kate Kane:**

> Porta il tuo culo a casa

> **Kate Kane** :

> Bruce

> **Kate Kane:**

> Giuro che se troviamo il tuo cadavere dopo averlo preso a calci ti butto in mare ti lascio mangiare dagli squali porca puttana cazzo merda

> **Kate Kane:**

> Non essere un cadavere

> **Bruce Wayne:**

> ok

> **Kate Kane:**

> Vaffanculo

  
  
  
  
  
•  
  
Non è una novità che Bruce faccia irritare le persone che gli vogliono bene col suo modo di fare. Sono tutti così asfissianti, chiedendogli sempre cose come come stai? va tutto bene? perché sei scomparso per tutta la notte?   
  
Beh, non lo sa che cosa ha fatto per tutta la notte, né perché sia scomparso. Sa soltanto che è tornato a casa pieno di sabbia e con i capelli induriti dal sale. Non ricorda molto altro. O, almeno, non ricorda come sia passato il tempo. Sa che stava cercando qualcosa, un nascondiglio, un passaggio segreto, anche una grotta. Sperava in un fiume con un'entrata sotto un ruscello, ma sa che queste sono solo speranze derivate dai vecchi film di avventura che vede con Alfred quando non hanno niente da fare. Nessun passaggio segreto. Una baia sì e, quando era arrivato al più bello, cercando un indizio sulle mura, il suo cervello ha scelto di farlo ritrovare in casa. O qualcosa del genere. E si è ritrovato Kate che gridava e Alfred che lo aspettava. E ha capito. Ha capito che sta perdendo lentamente la testa, per davvero, forse per sempre.   
  
“Devo soltanto...” Gesticola, passando una mano trai capelli ancora pieni di sale e tira in su la testa, per affrontare Alfred e Kate che, santo cielo, tiene ancora in mano il cellulare con cui ha chiamato il commissario Gordon. Lo guardano come se stesse per confessare di essere un serial killer, forse in modo anche peggiore, perché sembrano feriti. Sono feriti. Un serial killer ti ferisce e chi ti mente ti ferisce allo stesso modo, perdendo la tua fiducia. Bruce abbassa gli occhi. “Farmi una doccia.”  
  
Kate aggrotta le sopracciglia e lancia un'occhiata veloce ad Alfred che annuisce lentamente.   
  
“Ma vaffanculo” dice e sbatte il cellulare sul tavolo. Stringe i pugni, scuote la testa. “Vaffanculo proprio.” E sembra essere sul punto di piangere. Ma non piangerà mai, perché è Kate Kane, ha vissuto la sua vita intera con un soldato, è un soldato e non piangerà mai davanti a nessuno. I lati delle labbra sono verso il basso, posa l'indice delle mani sulle labbra e prende un respiro profondo.   
  
Poi se ne va.   
  
“Devo solo farmi una doccia” ripete Bruce, lentamente, guardando verso la porta, mentre lei prende un altro respiro profondo, chiudendo la porta, cercando di non sbatterla come vorrebbe tanto fare. Riesce a farla rimbombare e rompere la parte di pavimento sotto la porta, quello in marmo che lascia che questa di incastri perfettamente nel muro. Non è la prima volta che Bruce irrita le persone con il suo modo di fare. Sa anche che non sarà l'ultima.   
  
“Credo proprio di sì, signor Bruce” risponde seccamente Alfred, alzando un sopracciglio. “E dopo rimettere in ordine la sua stanza.” Gli posa una mano sulla spalla e Bruce sente un po' del peso che sentiva su di queste cadere per terra. Sente di avere più spazio nei polmoni per poter respirare.   
  
Sta diventando pazzo, ma almeno ha Alfred con lui.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Ottobre, Novembre_  
  


* * *

  
La dottoressa sospira, incrociando ancora le mani e cerca di sorridergli, sistemandosi gli occhiali sul naso. “Ho saputo che...” Sembra star cercando le parole, mentre Bruce tira indietro le spalle e si sistema su quella bruttissima sedia di stoffa blu. “Sei stato sulla spiaggia” completa la frase, tenendo il tono basso e cercando lo sguardo di Bruce.  
  
Le visite dalla psicologa della scuola sono incastrate tra le ore di educazione fisica e quella di educazione artistica, il che non può essere una coincidenza, visto che nel mezzo dovrebbe seguire le lezioni di storia europea, dalla quale era stato bandito perché aveva dato sui nervi il professore, non ricorda se per il suo tono seccante o per il fatto che Bruce Wayne dà sui nervi alla maggior parte delle persone con cui parla. Non la prende neanche sul personale. Sa di essere, come si dice, irritante, non accessibile, possibilmente uno stronzo. Ha anche deciso di non cambiare. Perché non importa e perché ha bisogno di stare da solo per quello che ha deciso di fare nella vita. Alza un sopracciglio verso la dottoressa.   
  
Vuole ritrovare quel ragazzo scomparso, ma non sa se Jason Todd sia scomparso per motivi al di là della sua volontà o, come si sta ripetendo da alcune settimane, sia scappato da una cittadella noiosa come lo è Happy Harbor. Vuole dire, non ha niente che lo avesse potuto trattenere lì. Un padre prima sempre in prigione e poi morto di overdose, una madre alcolista e morta in condizioni non specifiche, nessuna famiglia che lo ha mai voluto. Si chiede se lui non avrebbe fatto la stessa cosa, se soltanto non ci fosse stato Alfred, se soltanto Alan non avesse creato e forzato un'opportunità per riavvicinarsi a Kate. Alla fine potrebbe capire una decisione del genere.  
  
“Bruce.” La dottoressa tira in avanti le spalle in uno stupidissimo tentativo di avvicinarsi a lui. “Puoi parlare quando vuoi. Di qualsiasi cosa tu voglia. Anche di cose che...” Scuote la testa e raddrizza di nuovo la schiena. “Anche di stupide lezioni, un gruppo di formiche. Qualsiasi cosa.”   
  
Lui alza di nuovo le spalle. La osserva e ripete il gesto. Pensa a Kate. Lei ha chiesto aiuto, quando le è sembrato di starsi perdendo, il che è stato un atto di coraggio così grande che lui non sa come ripetere attraverso se stesso. Comunicare con la dottoressa, anche così, potrebbe essere un suo modo per aprirsi, tastare il territorio. Deve essere sicuro di avere lui il controllo, di non cadere in abissi sconosciuti, perché già sta impazzendo, non vorrebbe che la situazione peggiorasse, anche se, ora come ora, non saprebbe dire come potrebbe farlo. Un gesto alla volta, immagina. Poi scuote impercettibilmente la testa. Kate è più forte di lui. Lei può andare avanti, lui no. Ci ha provato -ci dovrebbe star provando, ma i risultati non sono buoni.   
  
Lei sorride di nuovo, sembra più tranquilla, il fatto che lui le comunichi, immagina, sia un passo avanti dalla completa resistenza che si era ritrovata davanti prima. Non che Bruce voglia effettivamente fare dei grandi progressi. Vuole dire. Fare progressi vorrebbe dire iniziare a tornare normale. L'unico modo per tornare ad essere normale, sarebbe tornare a prima della... del... Non è possibile, no? Ed è questo quello che vogliono da lui, no? Che torni ad essere il ragazzino che era prima di quella notte. Prima di Zorro. Ha ancora sentimenti contrastanti su Zorro, a proposito. Jason Todd è scappato perché gli chiedevano di tornare ad essere quello che non può più essere? Lui lo avrebbe fatto.   
  
“Dallo psicologo non si va per essere aggiustati, Bruce.” La voce della dottoressa arriva serena e ferma. “Si viene per stare meglio.”  
  
Questa è l'obiettivo più irrealistico che lui abbia mai sentito. Si passa una mano sulle labbra, a nascondere la risata che non è riuscito a trattenere. Far stare meglio? Lui? No. “Ha dell'elettroshock?” chiede ed è sarcastico, non è riuscito a frenarsi.   
  
Harleen sorride. E per la prima volta sembra sospirare di sollievo. “Ho un inizio.”   
  
Bruce aveva abbassato lo sguardo e non aveva detto più una parola. Si è maledetto ancora di più, dopo quel giorno. Per adesso sta lì in silenzio. Per adesso si chiede se è veramente possibile salvarsi dai propri demoni.  
  
(Spoiler. La risposta è no.)  
  
  
  
  
  
  


> **Messaggi in arrivo:**

> (Nessun nuovo messaggio)

  
  
  
  
  
  
Bruce decide che la spiaggia è uno dei posti che più odia in questo mondo. Troppo sole. Troppa sabbia. Troppo caldo. Troppi colori in generale. Assottiglia lo sguardo, girando la testa verso delle voci, provenienti dal mare, nonostante nessun altro abbia il coraggio di entrare in acqua. Sono due ragazzi. Sembrano nuotare. C'è un ragazzino, poi. Moro. Basso. Sguardo intenso. Lui non sta in mare. Si accarezza le punte delle scarpe, poi si gira e se ne va. Bruce registra le informazioni nella testa e si chiede se ha già visto qualcuno di loro da qualche parte. Forse.   
  
Ci sono ancora queste due persone in acqua, col costume da bagno che continuano a gridare e ridere e dire cose che non dovrebbero dire. Si divertono. È odioso il fatto che tutti ad Happy Harbor si divertano. Non sembra un luogo reale. Non sembra un posto in cui una persona reale può vivere. Bruce non ricorda come è arrivato in spiaggia, non sa esattamente cosa stesse cercando, o perché lo stesse cercando. Sa che vuole trovare Jason Todd, perché nessuno sta seguendo le sue tracce. Perché è un ragazzo che era rimasto solo e non è giusto, non ha incontrato nessuno a cui importasse abbastanza da farlo rimanere ad Happy Harbor, non una persona che stesse nel distretto di polizia a chiedere se ci sono novità, a disperarsi perché le probabilità di incontrare un ragazzo non sono alte, sono quasi nulle, dopo le quarantotto ore. Era questo che voleva fare. Era questo che stava facendo e se la sua testa lo aiutasse a rimanere concentrato, a non perdersi nelle romanticherie di una città che non conosce e che non vuole più conoscere, forse riuscirebbe a salvare quel ragazzo. Forse riuscirebbe almeno ad essere sicuro che quel ragazzo non ha bisogno di protezione. Perché lo sa che è stupido e lo sa che non dovrebbe pensarlo, ma se non ci fosse stato Alfred con lui quando sono morti i suoi genitori, a tenerlo con la testa occupata, o Kate a condividere quel tipo di -esperienza, se non ci fosse stato Harvey a farlo sentire normale o Dick a fargli credere di non essere pazzo, forse, anche lui avrebbe fatto la stessa scelta.   
  
Sparire. Andarsene via. Smettere di esistere per gli altri e dire addio alle persone che erano in quel posto. Perché fa troppo male. Perché non vuole sentire più quel dolore.  
  
Non sa cosa stia succedendo, ma sente che questa sensazione sta tornando. Quella di star perdendo la testa e non avere nessuno che gliela ritrovi ogni volta. Perché c'è stata una volta. Quella sensazione, quando credeva che Alfred non ci sarebbe stato e che non ci sarebbe stato nessuno con lui. E si era chiesto se ci sarebbe riuscito ad essere qualcosa da solo. E poi si era detto di sì e si era perso. Per questo Alan lo ha cercato. Per questo Alan gli ha dato un'altra strada ed è tornato, lo giura su quello che ha di più caro, è tornato. Ma poi perde il controllo della sua mente e non è più qui e tutto torna a prima. A poco dopo quella cosa. A come non vorrebbe essere.  
  
Jason Todd ha il controllo di quello che sta succedendo nella sua vita? Una bandiera non ha le gambe e non può scappare. Jason poteva scappare. Ma scappare non è avere il controllo. Bruce ha il controllo. Lo ha, vero? Lo ha. Sì. No. Non sempre. A volte scompare. A volte vorrebbe scomparire. A volte invece no. Non lo sa. C'è ovviamente qualcosa che non va che vuole fare finta che non esista. E un buon modo per risolvere i propri problemi. Ignorarli o renderli tutti i tuoi nemici e combatterci contro.  
  
“C'è Erik!” grida il ragazzo in mare. Alto, biondo, con un sorriso da idiota. Bruce si guarda intorno e sembra non capire. Non che voglia capire molto se non per quale motivo sia finito lì. Prima era davanti ai cancelli della scuola, guardando come degli operai stessero sistemando la nuova bandiera, e poi si era ritrovato lì. Il fatto che il suo andare in nero sia diventato parte della sua routine quotidiana forse dovrebbe preoccuparlo di più. Giusto un poco di più. “Mera, c'è Erik!”  
  
La ragazza aveva sorriso, guardando verso di lui. Aveva riso. Poi aveva scosso la testa e non aveva detto niente, prima di premere la mano contro la sua testa nel chiaro tentativo di farlo cadere in acqua.   
  
Bruce inclina la testa e si guarda le mani. Poi gira la testa verso il promontorio e si chiede cosa lo stia attraendo così tanto verso questo posto. Dovrebbe esserci una leggenda. C'è sempre una leggenda. Sul mare, in una città di mare. Sirene, forse, mostri marini, semidei e regni. Qualcosa deve esserci, si dice. Un motivo deve esserci.  
  
(Come se la gente pazza dovesse avere una ragione logica per fare quello che fanno.)  
  
  
  
  
  
  


> **Messaggi in arrivo:**

> (Nessun nuovo messaggio )

  
  
  
  
  
  
C'è troppo rumore per i suoi gusti, mentre se ne sta seduto sul divano di Harvey e la musica fa rimbalzare tutti gli atomi presenti nella stanza. Odia quando gli atomi vengono disturbati nel loro modo di vibrare. Odia anche il fatto che, in mezzo ad una festa di ricconi in maschera ubriachi, lui stia pensando al movimento degli elettroni. Ma non quanto odia gli adolescenti ricconi ubriachi. Dai muri della casa esce un bum regolare da almeno un'ora. Sa che quelli devono essere diverse canzoni, mixate insieme o una dopo l'altra, ma deve ammettere di non riuscire a distinguerle. Odia le feste in generale.  
  
Sforza un sorriso e alza le sopracciglia per salutare Oliver Queen, che comunque, dopo aver biascicato qualcosa continua a camminare per la stanza piena di persone. Teddy è seduto vicino a lui, guardandosi intorno come soltanto i ragazzi del primo anno possono fare. È allo stesso livello di un ragazzo del primo anno in quanto socializzazione. La cosa lo fa sorridere e deve girare la testa indietro, per afferrare un altro bicchiere di birra e passarlo al ragazzo. Teddy, anche detto Teddy-del-club-di-scienze, alza un lato delle labbra e afferra il bicchiere senza dire una parola. Adora quando le persone non dicono una parola.  
  
Ci sono diverse leggende e riti popolari su questo periodo dell'anno, soprattutto per quel che riguarda le culture legate alla terra, come lo è quella occidentale. È la sindrome dell'impotenza. Sapere che, dopo aver coltivato i campi non c'è niente che tu possa fare se non fino alla primavera. Happy Harbor è una città di mare, ma questo non toglie che ci siano delle tradizioni particolari che la accomunano con le altre città del Nord America. Halloween, ad esempio. Non la festa dei morti. Ma Halloween sembra essere una di quelle feste in cui devi forzatamente fare qualcosa, festeggiare il fatto di essere vivo, fingendoti morto, o qualcosa che viene al di là della linea sottile tra vivi e morti. Ha fatto ricerche quando era più piccolo. Aveva letto le leggende dell'Europa del Nord, dei Celti, dei riti del cedro ed era arrivato a scoprire che un bambino nasceva non sotto una costellazione, secondo loro, ma sotto la protezione di un albero. Aveva scoperto della divisione in tredici mesi, la simbologia dell'albero ed era arrivato a capire di essere nato sotto la protezione del pino. E poi aveva chiesto ad Alfred perché? Perché nascondersi? Alfred non ha dovuto rispondere. Gotham è quel tipo di città in cui fingi tutti i giorni di essere quello che non sei.  
  
Bruce beve dal suo bicchiere e vede come Selina entra dalla porta, accompagnata da Pamela in un completo da gatto. Normalmente sarebbe Selina il gatto, pensa Bruce, ma ovviamente non dirà niente perché sa bene che uno, Selina non è stata invitata alla festa perché Harvey è quel tipo di ragazzo che il mondo lo vede in bianco e nero (e Selina è nero), e due, per quanto non sia un genio della socializzazione sa perfettamente di non dover mai dire ad una ragazza che sembra un gatto. Non a Selina, comunque. Teddy lo osserva in silenzio. Poi continua a guardarsi intorno. C'è un ragazzo biondo che beve davanti a lui e sembra aver deciso che uno dei due deve diventare suo amico. Bruce spera ardentemente che abbia scelto Teddy-del-club-di-scienza. Lui non ha bisogno di amici, ma Teddy-del-club-della-scienza probabilmente sì.   
  
Harvey lo abbraccia da dietro le spalle, prendendo il suo bicchiere rosso, quasi vuoto e scambiandolo con uno bello pieno. Un po' di birra gli casca sui pantaloni e poi sul divano, facendo alzare un sopracciglio a Bruce, che osserva la risata dell'amico con un sospiro. “Voglio che tu scelga la persona più interessante in questa stanza e la porti nella stanza di sopra” dice con una risata, poi lo abbraccia un po' più forte e alza il bicchiere vuoto. “Ho invitato anche i nostri acerrimi nemici!” grida e le persone intorno a lui alzano le braccia e gridano. Bruce sospira una risata, guardandosi intorno e capendo per quale motivo Teddy-del-club-di-scienze stesse studiando l'ambiente con così tanta e frequenza e perché gli era sembrato di non riconoscere il ragazzo biondo che adesso si sta avvicinando a Teddy.   
  
Era così preso a pensare a come le persone stanno facendo finta di essere dei non-morti da non rendersi conto di tanti altri non-morti intorno a lui. C'è la ragazza mora che parla nella caffetteria con Clark, coi suoi capelli sciolti e una corona in testa, parlando con Dinah Lance. Sembra che si piacciano, forse anche un po' troppo. Tutti continuano a gridare e la musica ha ricominciato a far tremare gli elettroni. Harvey si riabbassa per posare la testa sulla sua spalla. Vede con la coda dell'occhio un ragazzo parlare a raffica con nessuno in particolare. Sarebbe un buon amico per Teddy-del-club-di-scienze, si dice ma non riesce a capire il perché. Dick, si rende conto, ha passato un braccio intorno ad una ragazza coi capelli rossi e non gli ha parlato nelle ultime due settimane. Non sa perché questo sia un particolare importante in questo momento, ma sente il bisogno di bere dal bicchiere tutto d'un fiato. Harvey scoppia di nuovo a ridere. Ha l'alito acido, ma non è niente in confronto a quello di Lex Luthor. Non è neanche niente in confronto a quello di qualcuno che ha veramente bevuto più di un bicchiere di vino annacquato. “Devi metterti la maschera, Bruce. Ne abbiamo parlato.” Poi ride di nuovo e se ne va via, scomparendo tra la folla di persone che conoscono e non conoscono. Comunque, Bruce non rimane a guardare dove scompare.   
  
Clark Kent non si è messo nessuna maschera. Lo vede parlare nervosamente ad un ragazzo biondo travestito da pilota. Non è una conversazione che nessuno dei due vuole avere e Bruce non capisce, allora, perché averla in una stanza piena di persone. Identifica il ragazzo come Steve Trevor. Divertente. Si morde un labbro e decide di alzarsi ed andare da loro. Usare la maschera. Harvey voleva che ci lavorasse su e quale miglior modo di provarla se non con due ragazzi così semplici? Li avrebbe anche salvati da una conversazione che non volevano avere, o, cosa più interessante, avrebbe scoperto che conversazione non volevano avere. Raccogliere informazioni su Clark Kent sembra essere vitale, soprattutto dopo giugno. Soprattutto dopo la decisione che ha preso dopo giugno.  
  
Quindi si alza dal divano e vede quel ragazzo biondo avvicinarsi a Teddy-del-club-di-scienza con la coda dell'occhio. Cerca di farsi spazio tra le persone, tenendo in mano il bicchiere di plastica rossa come se fosse uno scudo, ma un ragazzo con un cappuccio rosso in testa lo ferma. Bruce prova a sorridere, perché stiamo parlando di qualcosa che deve imparare a fare, ne ha parlato veramente tanto con Harvey, e non vuole infangare il nome della sua famiglia soltanto perché non sa essere gentile o non sa come comportarsi con le persone. Quindi sorride per davvero e il ragazzo sotto il cappuccio rosso inclina la testa. Non è sicuro che riesca a vederlo. Non è sicuro nemmeno che voglia sapere cosa ci sia sotto quella maschera. Ma lo sente. Sente quel sorriso sotto il tessuto rosso, sente quello sguardo, sente che c'è qualcosa che non va.  
  
La festa continua. Il ragazzo inclina la testa a destra. Gli atomi continuano a vibrare. Bruce aggrotta le sopracciglia. Qualcuno grida contro Oliver. Il ragazzo inclina la testa dall'altra parte. Cade della birra terra. Bruce fa un impercettibile passo indietro. Una ragazza urta la sua spalla e vede le labbra di quel ragazzo, sotto quel cappuccio rosso, quel sorriso che non sembra portare nulla di buono in questa e vita, quindi trattiene il respiro. Poi quel ragazzo se ne va. È un attimo soltanto e poi tutto scompare, tutto continua ad andare avanti come prima, tutto continua a scorrere.  
  
C'è Clark che continua a parlare a Steve e Steve che scuote la testa e non sembra più volerlo ascoltare. Oliver Queen abbraccia Dinah e fa un cenno con la testa alla ragazza mora. Teddy-del-club-di-scienza ride col ragazzo biondo. Harvey continua a girare per la casa. Le persone continuano a parlare rumorosamente e a cantare e a Bruce manca l'aria. Non riesce a respirare. Sente il cuore battergli troppo forte, la testa pulsare, il corpo non essere più il suo. Qualcuno gli sta parlando. Sembra Pamela ma non ne è sicuro. Dice qualcosa sull'effetto calmante di qualche erba, o forse sta semplicemente parlando della musica. Sinceramente a Bruce sembra essere la stessa, identica, cosa.  
  
Sa che deve salire di sopra. Che nessuno può vederlo così. Che sta per morire, ma che se deve proprio morire, lo vuole fare da solo. Scansa chiunque, non riesce ancora a respirare pienamente e gli sembra di metterci il doppio del tempo che ci metterebbe normalmente ad arrivare in camera di Harvey. Chiude la porta a chiave e aspetta. Non sa se aspetta di poter respirare di nuovo normalmente, o se sta aspettando di morire, sa soltanto che, in qualsiasi delle due opzioni, il ragazzo col cappuccio rosso sul viso lo perseguiterà per tutta la vita. Ma non sa perché.   
  
  
  
  
  


> **Messaggi in arrivo:**

> (Nessun nuovo messaggio)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Clark gli sorride e gli passa un bicchiere di succo di arancia. Sembra voler dire qualcosa, ma poi si limita a continuare a sorridere, mentre Bruce gira la testa per osservare come Lex sia sdraiato a terra, con il braccio sulla testa e le ginocchia piegate. È a terra. Non è sicuro di averlo mai visto dormire per terra, quindi gira di nuovo la testa verso Clark, che sospira un sorriso imbarazzato, scrollando le spalle. Non che Lex non si meriti di dormire per terra e senza coperta, ma sembra completamente contro la natura di Clark lasciare che una brutta persona abbia quello che meriti.   
  
“Bruce” lo chiama, poi si siede sul divano e lo osserva da quell'angolazione, mordendosi l'interno delle guance. Sospira e si passa una mano sul viso e sembra essere soltanto così stanco da abbandonare qualsiasi progetto e Bruce non saprebbe dire il perché. Odia non saperlo. Lo odia soprattutto perché prima lo avrebbe capito entrando dalla porta e forse non avrebbe potuto dire e fare qualcosa, ma avrebbe saputo, ci avrebbe potuto lavorare. Pensa al ballo di giugno, all'invito ed al fatto che avrebbe voluto veramente tanto entrare in quella palestra, ma che non era riuscito a farlo, nemmeno per un amico che glielo aveva chiesto. Ed era per questo, non per altro, che si era fatto la domanda per la milionesima volta nella sua vita, con quello stupido smoking e Alfred che lo osservava dagli specchietti. Posso veramente salvare ed essere salvato? Clark Kent ha un debole per i ragazzi ricchi e con tanti problemi, ma la cosa più sbagliata in questo mondo sarebbe stato lasciare che quel peso ricadesse sulle sue spalle. Ci sono cose che devi risolvere da solo. Ed adesso Clark è stanco, rimane un'incongnita e non è più suo amico. E ieri voleva parlargli, voleva provare su di lui la sua nuova maschera e forse non lo meritava nemmeno. Bruce si siede accanto a lui. “Devo dirti che…” Clark sospira e Bruce alza un sopracciglio. “Devo dirti che dovresti vestirti sempre di nero. La divisa della vostra scuola ti fa il sedere grosso.” Sorride e Bruce alza un lato delle labbra prima di riuscire a fermarsi.   
  
C'è ovviamente qualcos'altro nell'aria, ma nessuno dei due dice niente. Bruce vorrebbe dirgli che alla festa, il giorno prima, voleva andare a parlare con lui, che voleva stuzzicarlo e prenderlo in giro perché non aveva indossato nessun costume e salvarlo dalla conversazione con Steve, ma che non ha potuto. Perché c'era il ragazzo del cappuccio rosso. E Clark gli fa perdere il controllo. E Bruce non può perdere il controllo. Lo fa già troppo spesso, non ricorda già abbastanza cose. Non può andare avanti così. E Clark vorrebbe dire qualcosa. Qualcosa di sdolcinato, probabilmente, o qualcosa di tremendamente stupido e genuino e sincero, ma tiene la bocca chiusa, come Bruce tiene chiusa la sua.   
  
Perché Clark Kent potrebbe essere gentile, ma Bruce Wayne potrebbe essere il peggiore dei mostri.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


> **Messaggi in arrivo:**

> **Harvey Dent:** Se ti sei di nuovo nasc...

> **Clark Kent** : ehi ciao senti Lex è…

> **Dick Grayson** : yo, penso di non...

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Quando apre gli occhi, in mezzo al bosco, vede un ragazzo dai capelli biondi e gli occhi azzurri che lo osserva in silenzio, seduto esattamente davanti a lui. Ha un rametto in mano e un cappello rosso. Le cuffie con sopra disegnati malamente un fulmine astratto.   
  
“Ciao” saluta il ragazzo, con un sorriso e un gesto della mano.  
  
“Ciao” risponde Bruce.  
  
Il ragazzo annuisce e prende la borsa che gli cade sul fianco. Bruce, in un primo momento, pensa che il ragazzo voglia parlare con lui, o mostrargli qualcosa, ma quando vede che sta prendendo in mano un libro , delle pinze e una lente d'ingrandimento, capisce che il ragazzo è andato oltre e sta facendo quello per cui è venuto fino al bosco.  
  
Immagina sia uno studio sulla natura ad un livello che sia abbastanza vicino a quello molecolare, per quanto quegli strumenti che il ragazzo si porta dietro siano strumenti grezzi.   
  
Bruce allora chiude gli occhi e torna a cercare di rimettere in ordine i suoi pensieri.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bethany è quel tipo di persona che ama parlare di un po' di tutto, soprattutto se la conversazione inizia con una lamentela su suo marito. Non è originaria del posto, ma sembra saperne più di quanto qualsiasi altra persona sappia, forse perché è una donna molto curiosa che lavora in una caffetteria, forse perché si annoia terribilmente, dopo aver vissuto in città come Metropolis, o Central City. A Bruce basta sorridere, poggiare i gomiti sul tavolo e annuire con la testa, mentre lei continua a vomitare informazioni che, in un'altra città, in un altro momento, lui avrebbe trovato stupidi, insignificanti e irritanti, ma di cui adesso ha bisogno, per ricominciare da capo, per capire l'atmosfera della città e delle persone che la abitano.  
  
In più, tutto questo, il tuffarsi in un nuovo modo per ambientarsi, lo distrae. Happy Harbor è una delle città più noiose che lui abbia mai visto, ma lo tiene occupato. Non pensa tanto a quell'espressione ferita di Clark, mentre ascolta Bethany parlare della pesca e dell'acquario e non pensa troppo a quel ragazzo col cappuccio rosso che gli ha ricordato la parte oscura di se stesso. Nel senso che ci pensa, ma non così tanto. Non può pensarci poi così tanto.  
  
In più c'è un ragazzino. Bruce sta cercando di capire che cosa vuole e perché lo segua ovunque lui vada, con quegli occhi assottigliati e le sopracciglia aggrottate. Andrà al massimo in seconda media, si è detto. Avrà al massimo dodici anni, si è detto. E sa che Bruce lo ha notato. Anzi. Forse è quello che desiderava. Essere notato da Bruce.  
  
Quindi Bethany sorride e si sistema gli occhiali sul naso, prima di andare a servire del caffè ad un tavolo e Bruce decide che la cosa migliore sia andare via. Si alza in piedi e inizia a camminare verso la porta, lentamente, senza pensare a Clark. Sicuramente non sta pensando a Clark. Sta pensando alla pesca e al mare e alle cose stupide che fanno questi idioti in questa stupida città. Non sta pensando a nient'altro.  
  
Poi il ragazzino si fa avanti, interponendosi tra lui e la porta, con un broncio, le braccia incrociate e gli occhi puntati su di lui. “Sono Tim Drake” dice, e Bruce alza un sopracciglio, come a chiedergli per quale motivo questo sia così importante. “E penso che tu abbia un problema.”  
  
Ci mancava solo questa, davvero.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Il ragazzino è determinato e lo segue fino a casa sua. Rimane fuori dai cancelli, all'inizio, seduto con le gambe incrociate e gli occhi puntati sulle finestre. Poi si stufa, supera l'omone che sta di guardia davanti alla Mansione Wayne senza neanche troppi problemi ed entra nel giardino, salutando Bruce, che alza giusto un lato delle labbra.   
  
"È un bambino" dice, mentre Alfred gli passa una tazza di tè, e scuote la testa. Non sa esattamente da cosa venga questa considerazione, forse dal fatto che Tim Drake, e sì, ha fatto le sue ricerche, per quanto sia un ragazzino intelligente, è solo in prima media, è cresciuto protetto da due genitori che lo amano e ha un insano talento nel cacciarsi nei guai, secondo il suo curriculum scolastico. Bruce sa perché lo ha cercato, perché lo ha seguito e perché pensa che lui abbia un problema. Ed è soltanto un bambino. Solo questo.  
  
"Le devo dire un segreto, signorino Bruce." Alfred alza le sopracciglia e lancia uno sguardo veloce al ragazzino che giocherella con un cubo di rubik e aspetta che gli aprano il portone di casa Wayne. Sembra una stupida metafora per la sua vita. "Anche lei è un bambino."  
  
"Non dovrebbe essere lì" continua Bruce.  
  
"Ed eppure è lì" ribatte Alfred senza perdere un colpo. Alza di nuovo le sopracciglie e Bruce lo trova così irritante quando non dà dati, nodà un motivo per essere nel giusto, ed eppure è nel giusto.   
  
Sospira e annuisce. È sicuro che da qualche parte in cucina la merenda di Tim sia già pronta e servita, per questo non batte ciglio quando sente Alfred aprire la porta e Tim Drake entrare in casa. Si chiede che cosa possa succedere d'ora in avanti della sua vita, ovviamente, e Tim Drake è veramente un bambino, non molto di più per adesso. Quindi -quindi adesso sente di non avere il controllo su se stesso, sulle persone intorno a lui, sulle cose che gli succedono e pensa in continuazione al ragazzo col cappuccio, a Clark, a Jason Todd, ai suoi genitori, a Gotham e sente la sua testa scoppiare.   
  
Ha bisogno di aria.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sembra diventare un po' un'abitudine andare alla spiaggia quando ha bisogno di aria. O forse il suo corpo è abituato a farlo e lui viene trascinato, come se la sua mente non avesse più il controllo su di lui. E quella coppia di ragazzi è sempre lì, a nuotare come se il loro mondo fosse tutto lì, come se stessero facendo la cosa più importante della loro vita.  
  
Quello che Bruce inizia a chiedersi è se effettivamente anche lui si comporti così. Se quello per cui si muove, quello che fa cambia la vita alle persone, se Alfred ha ragione e ora come ora la cosa giusta sia perdonarsi di non essere riuscito a fare nulla per i suoi genitori, prendere un respiro profondo e permettersi di essere come quei due ragazzi che non sembrano avere problemi, o pensieri.  
  
Tim Drake non lo ha seguito in spiaggia, questa volta. Alfred lo sta aspettando da qualche parte in macchina. Con Kate non sembra esserci modo per riallacciare i rapporti, con Clark sta andando nella stessa direzione. Dick sembra voler crescere e staccarsi da lui, anche se non capisce il perché e Harvey sembra stare lì, in attesa che qualcosa cambi per poter ricominciare a parlare sotto un cielo pieno di nuvole, come quando erano piccoli.   
  
Il problema con Bruce è che riconosce i suoi problemi, sa che vorrebbe parlare con ogni singola persona in questa lista, vorrebbe dire loro che in realtà li ama come non crede sia giusto amare e che vorrebbe poterli proteggere ed essere una persona che merita il loro amore, ma non sa come si faccia a dire una cosa del genere.  
  
La ragazza dai capelli rossi ride e afferra da dietro il ragazzo biondo. “Oh, Arthur” la sente dire. “Prima o poi dobbiamo parlare di questa tua adorazione per i bambini con problemi a socializzare.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Dicembre_  


* * *

  


> **Kate Kane:**

> Non farmi passare il Natale con Van

  
  
  
  
Bruce è seduto a bere del tè. Pensa di passare in questo modo la maggior parte dei pomeriggi, ormai, mentre il ragazzino, quel Tim, porta il suo computer e si siede sul tappeto, rispondendo a delle domande e trovando delle risposte su internet. Tim Drake è un ottimo hacker, nonché un ragazzino con un interesse quasi ossessivo per la giustizia. Per questo piace a Bruce. Sembra anche non avere casa, perché è sempre lì, in quella posizione.  
  
Quindi questa non è una serata tanto diversa dalle altre. Bruce beve del tè, Tim preme i tasti della tastiera del suo portatile e sembra che stiano lavorando al caso che ha portato loro Zatanna. Un coniglietto perso e poi ritrovato, con una specie di tatuaggio sulla zampa. Sembra tutto decisamente molto normale, mentre Bruce pensa ancora a Jason, alla sua fuga, alla bandiera che non è stata più trovata.  
  
E poi bussano alla porta.   
  
Ovviamente lui non lo sente immediatamente. Sente Alfred muoversi per la casa buia e silenziosa e Tim alzare gli occhi dal suo lavoro per fargli una domanda muta a cui Bruce non sa rispondere. La domanda viene rinnovata nel momento stesso in cui Clark Kent compare nel salotto, asciugandosi le mani, probabilmente sudaticce, sul tessuto di pantaloni accompagnato da uno smoking di seconda mano.  
  
Il ragazzo cerca di sorridere e Bruce inclina la testa, alzandosi in piedi e facendo un cenno di saluto. Tim non fa la stessa cosa. Lo osserva dal basso, per poi ricominciare a lavorare sul computer. “Bruce” cerca di iniziare Clark, mentre si avvicina fino ad arrivare ad un passo dal tappeto. “Ciao” saluta Tim, che alza ancora gli occhi e sembra abbastanza irritato dall'essere stato nuovamente interrotto.   
  
Quando il ragazzino si alza da terra, sta continuando a studiare Clark. Poi raccoglie il suo computer ed esce dalla stanza, senza dire troppe parole o chiedere scusa o volersi presentare a qualcuno di cui probabilmente sa già il nome. Bruce non riesce a non lasciare scappare un piccolo sorriso, che viene subito intercettato da Clark.  
  
“Non gli piacciono gli estranei” mormora indicando una poltrona libera accanto al camino. Nel farlo si siede nuovamente. “Posso chiedere il perché di questa visita in smoking, Kent?”  
  
Il ragazzo si sforza di sorridere ancora, prendendo un respiro profondo che sembra durare un'infinità e Bruce lo osserva e sente che anche le sue mani iniziano a sudare. Ha dei flashback e l'aria inizia ad essere pesante e si sta pentendo amaramente di essersi seduto, di non essere scappato dalla stanza nello stesso modo in cui lo ha fatto Tim, a cui non piacciono gli sconosciuti soltanto se sente che non può imparare troppo da loro. E pensa alla notte della festa, pensa che forse avrebbe dovuto fare la stessa cosa che ha fatto Jason e scappare, andare via, ma chi lo ferma? Sarebbe potuto scomparire, diventare qualcun altro, vivere un'altra vita. E poi sarebbe diventato quello che vuole Alfred, non un giustiziere, un detective di casi inutili, ma un uomo con una moglie, o un marito, e tanti figli che avrebbe portato a guardare Zorro e un giorno avrebbe insegnato loro la bellezza della giustizia se riesci a non farti assorbire totalmente da quella. Sarebbe dovuto andarsene via, soltanto che c'è un piccolo particolare che odia e che sa che è rilevante. Questa sensazione, questo essere dentro di lui che si porta dietro, questo essere un mostro che è sopravvissuto ai suoi genitori, per quale motivo?, e che non merita per nulla di essere sopravvissuto ai suoi genitori, lo avrebbe seguito ovunque sarebbe andato. Avrebbe avvelenato ogni sua relazione, avrebbe distrutto ogni posto in cui potrebbe decidere di vivere. E Clark sta trattenendo il respiro e guardandolo dritto negli occhi, ancora ad un passo dal tappeto e ancora con quegli occhi che gli hanno fatto capire quanto fosse ingiusto che un ragazzo come lui abbia a che fare con Bruce.  
  
“Mi dispiace” dice e poi si lecca le labbra e guarda da un'altra parte. Bruce aggrotta le sopracciglia e poi torna ad indossare la sua maschera d'indifferenza, anche se sa perfettamente di essere ancora abbastanza trasparente quando si tratta di emozioni. “Forse, ho pensato, sai?, che magari ho esagerato un po'. Non so esattamente in cosa e mi dispiace tantissimo perché pensavo fossimo arrivati a, beh, sì, lo sai, pensavo che fossimo amici. Ed è questo che volevo, capito?”  
  
Bruce alza un sopracciglio.  
  
“Certo, ovviamente.” Il ragazzo giocherella con le mani. “Oggi, in questo momento, c'è il ballo d'inverno della mia scuola. Sì, lo so. Scuola per poveri, la palestra puzza di ascelle e scarpe sporche voglio dire che effettivamente hai ragione, ma, stavano suonando le Bird of Prey e ho pensato che all'ultimo ballo -ho pensato che al ballo dell'anno scorso tu sei venuto nella scuola per poveri soltanto perché te l'ho chiesto io. E te lo volevo chiedere di nuovo, ma ultimamente sei -non so cosa sei. So che c'è qualcosa che non va. Quello che ti voglio dire è: quando io ti ho chiesto di fare qualcosa, anche se era qualcosa che tu non avresti mai fatto di tua spontanea volontà, lo hai fatto perché te l'ho chiesto io. E allora, non capisco perché tu non -tu non mi hai mai chiesto qualcosa che io non avrei mai voluto fare. Hai sempre rispettato i miei limiti e forse io non l'ho fatto. Per questo mi dispiace.”  
  
Bruce sospira, poggiando il gomito sul manico della poltrona. “Non hai fatto niente di male, Clark.”  
  
“No. Sì invece. Tu dovresti sentirti di potermi chiedere aiuto e -lo so che non è il tuo stile, ma tutto quello che ti ho detto, il fatto che ti considero veramente mio amico, che mi sembra di non dover nascondere nessuna parte di me quando parlo con te, lo dico sul serio. E -tu mi fai sentire al sicuro, Bruce. Dovrei almeno, non lo so, restituire il piacere.” Sospira anche lui, passandosi una mano sul viso e poi lanciando uno sguardo veloce alle sue spalle. “Non m'importa per quanto mi vorrai spingere via. Io non aspetto che i miei amici chiedano aiuto. Non aspetterò nemmeno con te. E penso che ti vorrò bene qualsiasi cosa tu faccia.” Si morde nervosamente le labbra. “Quando ci siamo conosciuti mi hai fatto vedere il peggio di te, e io ti ho fatto vedere il peggio di me. E siamo ancora qui. E io ti voglio bene. E non me ne voglio andare, lo capisci? Ti voglio bene e non permetterò che tu mandi tutto all'aria perché, non lo so, hai questo odio verso te stesso che non ti fa vedere oltre il tuo naso.” Fa una piccola pausa, abbassando gli occhi al tappeto. “Ti voglio bene e non ti posso perdere. Quindi se ho fatto qualcosa di sbagliato, se ho superato qualche limite, se stai male, per favore, ti prego, Bruce, dimmelo. Ti prego.”  
  
Bruce deglutisce. Dovrebbe rispondere. Dovrebbe dire qualcosa. L'aria è molto pesante. Le spalle sono molto pesanti. Alfred non è dietro di lui ad afferrarlo quando cadrà emotivamente. Non c'è neanche Dick, o Kate. Non c'è nessuno. C'è solo Clark in questo momento. “Sono andato alla vostra festa di fine anno perché volevo farlo.” Ed è forse il massimo a cui può arrivare. Per non ferirlo, per fare in modo di mantenere ancora quella distanza che farà stare bene entrambi. Le relazioni sono -difficili.   
  
Clark sorride. “A Ma' manchi, sai? Chiede sempre perché scappi via dopo aver preso Lex. Pensa che io ti abbia in qualche modo spaventato. A questo punto mi aveva anche convinto.” Si avvicina alla poltrona davanti a quella su cui è seduto Bruce, che sbuffa.  
  
“ _Ma'_ ” gli fa eco con un tono di beffa.  
  
“Ah, certo, qua ai piani alti dite madre, giusto?” scherza lui e scoppia a ridere quando vede la faccia di Bruce. “Oh Dio. Lo fate sul serio?” Si siede e si guarda intorno. “Comunque sei un tipo, sai? Normalmente, quando una persona ti dice che ti vuole bene si risponde sì, anche io ti voglio bene.”  
  
“Uhm.”  
  
“Uau, sento un gran quantitativo d'amore da quel grugnito, B. Sapevo che mi amavi, ma così tanto?”  
  
Bruce sbuffa e Clark sorride. Dicono che ogni giorno sia importante per delle piccole lezioni che impari, ma che non sempre tenne rendi conto.   
  
Bruce oggi si è reso conto di qualcosa.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bruce è seduto in mezzo al nulla, sull'erba di un bosco che non dovrebbe portare nulla di buono dopo l'ultima volta. Non sta provando a diventare uno con Happy Harbor, non ora, non oggi. Sta solo cercando di mettere tutto in ordine nella sua testa. Ha fatto pace con Clark, crede. Non ha parlato con Kate, però. Dick gli sembra lontano ma, alla fine, forse sono le cose che succedono quando inizi a crescere. C'è Tim, si dice. C'è Alfred, continua a pensare. E quindi ha una base. E quindi, purtroppo o per fortuna, non è mai solo. Almeno non in città, non durante le ore che non deve spendere a scuola.   
  
“Ciao” sente dirsi. Apre gli occhi e vede lo stesso ragazzo di qualche mese prima, con le stesse cuffie con il fulmine stilizzato e le stesse scarpe rosse. E la stessa borsa, piena di strumenti fatti probabilmente nella camera di quel ragazzo.   
  
“Ciao” risponde Bruce e lo osserva mentre poggia libri e quaderni per terra.   
  
“Mi chiamo Barry.”  
  
“Okay.”  
  
Barry ride e ricomincia a guardarsi intorno. “Va bene” sospira, strofinandosi le mani. Ricomincia a pensare alla natura e dimentica Bruce, o lo ha assimilato nel concetto stesso di natura e Bruce scopre che questa cosa gli piace. Chiude gli occhi e ricomincia a pensare e rimettere in ordine i suoi pensieri. C'è una cosa che lo colpisce, un pensiero che prima non ha mai avuto. Ci sono ragazzi che studiano da soli, perché non sono sicuri di poter continuare a studiare ufficialmente. Non sa se questo Barry è uno di loro, ovviamente. Spera per lui di no.   
  
Ci sono delle borse di studio a suo nome, ricorda, un progetto che sua madre portava avanti per fare in modo che i ragazzi vedessero i loro sforzi ricompensati nonostante tutto. Perché pensassero che ci fosse sempre qualcuno a supportarli nel loro percorso, anche se sembrava essere per loro economicamente impossibile.   
  
Bruce non è mai solo, si dice. Non lo è mai durante le ore che non deve spendere a scuola.  
  
Pensa ad aumentare il numero delle borse di studio. E a Dick ovviamente, che nella Academy ci è capitata o proprio grazie ad una di queste. Solo per questo gli manda un messaggio per potergli parlare.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Teddy del club di Scienza odia essere chiamato Teddy del club di Scienza, ma, sinceramente a Bruce non importa un granché. “Mi chiamo Ted, non Teddy” ripete per la milionesima volta a Carol che ridacchia e scuote la mano, a fargli capire che la cosa non le importa più di tanto. “E comunque” riprende il discorso, schiarendosi la gola e girandosi verso Bruce, che continua a leggere i giornali online sul cellulare. “Ted Kord e penso che il Club delle Scienze sarebbe onorato di avere anche soltanto per le provinciali qualcuno come Bruce Wayne.”  
  
“Non sono mai andati oltre le comunali” sottolinea distrattamente Harvey, sfogliando il suo quaderno di diritto. Alza lo sguardo soltanto per fare quel sorriso innocente a Teddy, come se qualsiasi cosa stia dicendo non abbia nessuna cattiveria. “Senza offesa” aggiunge infatti, prima di ricominciare a ripassare.   
  
“Non c'è nessuna offesa se dici la verità.” Oliver sta bevendo alcolici e nessuno gli sta dicendo niente. Più per noia che per mancanza di interesse. Bruce registra i movimenti dei quattro ragazzi intorno a lui e passa alla pagina successiva del giornale toccando lo schermo con il pollice. Vede con la coda dell'occhio Selina che ruba il panino di Teddy, ma la cosa non è importante.   
  
“Quest'anno abbiamo superato le comunali.”  
  
“Ah, finalmente, complimenti, chi avete corrotto?”  
  
“Non abb-…” Teddy sta iniziando a balbettare. La cosa può iniziare a sembrare anche divertente. “Siamo arrivati alle regionali grazie ai nostri sforzi. Solo che avere Bruce dalla nostra parte sarebbe… nel senso lui è… voglio soltanto che Lex Luthor la smetta di andarsene in giro con quella faccia da sbruffone, va bene? Come se fosse stato lui a trascinarci fino alle provinciali e, sorpresa, era ubriaco quel giorno, quindi abbiamo dovuto coprire tutte le sue domande. E l'unico che riesce a farlo stare zitto perché è un cavolo di genio è Bruce. Va bene? Okay? Ecco perché abbiamo bisogno di lui.”  
  
“Ah, Bruce sarebbe il tuo anti-bullo” mormora Harvey. “Beh, non lo sai che il nostro Brucie ha un patto col preside Scott e che secondo quel patto deve prendersi cura di Lex? Perché non lo hai usato contro di lui prima?”   
  
“Perché pensavo che la nostra amicizia valesse leggermente di più?”  
  
Oliver scoppia a ridere e riprende a bere. Uau. Brutto weekend per smettere. Teddy lo ignora ancora una volta.   
  
“Che patto hai col preside?”  
  
Nel lato superiore del cellulare compare il banner dei messaggi e Bruce alza un sopracciglio. “Devo controllare Lex Luthor.” Preme sul banner e rimane a fissare lo schermo.   
  
“Questo lo avevo capito. Dico che cosa ti viene in cambio. Tipo, tu devi controllare Lex Luthor e in cambio… okay, perché stai prendendo tutti i tuoi libri? Cosa ho detto di sbagliato?”  
  
Bruce lancia un'occhiata a Teddy del club di Scienze, prima di chiudere lo zaino. “Potrei dare una mano al club una volta ogni tanto.” Infila il cellulare nella tasca. “Ma non parteciperò alle riunioni giornaliere.”  
  
Teddy del club della Scienza sembra avere problemi a respirare. Bruce si gira e se ne va. Sinceramente un ragazzo che non riesce a respirare in mezzo ai giardini della scuola è qualcosa di cui si può occupare anche Harvey. O Pamela Isley.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


> **Numero Sconosciuto** :

> Kate ha preso una brutta botta. Mi ha detto di chiamare te e non Van. Non so cosa vuol dire.

> **Numero Sconosciuto:**

> Sono la sua compagna di squadra, Diana Prince

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Non fanno molto, a dirla tutta.   
  
Kate rimane seduta sul letto e Bruce rimane in piedi sulla porta. Lei ha il braccio rotto e qualche livido e lui è completamente sano, con le gambe incrociate e la mascella serrata. Ed entrambi stanno in silenzio. Sguazzano nel silenzio, a dirla tutta, come se entrambi non sapessero cosa fare del rumore. Bruce nota la mancanza di Maggie, che poche settimane prima sarebbe stata accanto a Kate nel bene e nel male. Soprattutto nel male, evidenzia. Ma adesso lei non è lì. Nel letto, seduta a fissare il vuoto, Kate è sola e Bruce si chiede cosa abbia fatto, che errore abbia mai potuto fare per allontanare la cheerleader da lei.   
  
“Sembri stare meglio” cerca di iniziare lei una conversazione. Ha la voce roca, sembra non averla usata da un po'.   
  
Bruce si infila le mani nelle tasche e cammina verso il suo letto, per poi rimanere a pochi passi da lei, con un sorriso che potrebbe essere frainteso con un broncio. “Sono il ritratto della sanità mentale” risponde, alzando le spalle.   
  
“E io di quella fisica” ribatte Kate e lei sì che sta sorridendo apertamente. È una delle poche caratteristiche che non scorrono nel sangue. Sorridere genuinamente.   
  
Bruce si siede accanto a lei e il sorriso di Kate si sfoca un pochino, ma rimane lì l'ombra, come se fosse una felicità già data per scontata. “Non mi hai detto che avevi una partita oggi” continua lui.   
  
“Non mi hai detto che ti importava” ribatte ancora una volta lei.   
  
La camera cade di nuovo nel silenzio. Si sentono le voci di Alfred e dello zio Jacob che discutono in cucina di cose che dovrebbero essere relativamente importanti. Bruce fissa l'armadio di sua cugina e si dice che lui non ha mai perso una sorella, ma che perdere Kate potrebbe essere qualcosa di molto simile. E forse lui per lei è come un fratello. E Kate ha già perso una sorella.   
  
C'era questa cosa che Kate ha detto e che probabilmente Bruce non doveva sentire. Sul fatto che fosse sempre stata Beth ad aiutarla a scegliere che cosa mettersi nelle occasioni importanti. E che adesso non sa cosa si deve mettere, perché non c'è Beth ad aiutarla a scegliere. Beth le manca ogni volta che si deve vestire.   
  
A volte i bambini giocano a cosa mancherà loro una volta che i genitori saranno morti. Magari le storie inventate dai papà o la torta cucinata dalla mamma. O forse le partite di baseball nel giardino e i pomeriggi a sistemare i tubi dell'acqua. Bruce non ricorda niente di tutto questo sui suoi genitori. Ricorda che li amava e che gli sono stati portati via per una qualsiasi coincidenza. E che oggi, per puro caso, poteva succedere anche a Kate e lui non ci sarebbe stato. Forse è la prima volta che realizza veramente quanto questo sentimento possano essere provati anche da un'altra persona a lui cara. Per colpa sua.   
  
“Mi spiace” mormora. Ed è sincero. Non sta mentendo. Kate alza un sopracciglio e inclina la testa. “Potremmo fare la cena di Natale da voi.”  
  
Lei sorride e immagina che per adesso vada bene così.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Gennaio_

* * *

  


> **Kate Kane:**

> Viva e sobria

> **Bruce Wayne:**

> Vivo e annoiato

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Anche questo lunedì, Lex Luthor è sdraiato sul pavimento dei Kent, ma la cosa diversa dalla settimana prima è che non ha neanche un lenzuolo a coprirlo. Bruce alza un sopracciglio e si gira verso Clark, che gli offre il solito bicchiere di spremuta e si siede davanti a lui.   
  
“C'è qualcosa che non va” dice, prendendo il bicchiere dalle mani di Clark e alza entrambe le sopracciglia, come a voler passare la palla. La sua, però, non è neanche una domanda.   
  
“Non direi.” Il ragazzo sorride, bevendo dal suo bicchiere. “Anzi, forse c'è veramente qualcosa che non va, ma Lex non c'entra niente con la cosa che non va bene. Sai cosa non va bene?”  
  
Bruce alza gli occhi al soffitto e beve un po' della sua spremuta. Inclina la testa come se avesse risolto ogni problema che potrebbe rendere triste il ragazzo davanti a lui e si aspettasse un ringraziamento. Poi rimane immobile a fissare Clark, che continua a sorridere con una serenità che potrebbe anche iniziare a dargli fastidio, a questo punto. Forse, bevendo la spremuta, ha veramente risolto ogni problema della sua vita e questo non può essere accettabile. “Ho deciso di aiutare Teddy del club delle Scienze”dice, quindi, e adesso è lui che sta sorridendo.  
  
“A studiare, dici?” chiede Clark, che si gratta dietro l'orecchio.  
  
“Sono entrato nel club delle Scienze.” Il sorriso di Bruce si amplia ancora di più mentre quello di Clark inizia a vacillare. “Per aiutare Teddy del club di Scienze” completa, bevendo un altro sorso di spremuta.  
  
“Mi stai prendendo in giro.”  
  
“No.” Bruce si alza in piedi e sistema la sedia sotto il tavolo. “Spero che ultimamente non lasci Lex per terra e senza nemmeno una coperta.” Inizia a camminare verso la stanza in cui l'altro ragazzo, quello con l'alito pesante e probabilmente il mal di testa da dopo sbornia, sta dormendo e sbavando. “Non hai paura che vi rovini il parquet?”  
  
Clark sbuffa. “Ha rovinato il nostro divano.” Lo segue con il bicchiere in mano. “E comunque lui se lo merita di dormire sul pavimento.” Si appoggia sullo stipite della porta e inclina la testa.  
  
“Non mi dirai il perché” commenta Bruce, piegandosi vicino al ragazzo e iniziando a dargli schiaffetti sul viso. Lex inizia a borbottare parole senza senso e a girare la testa da una parte all'altra per non dover affrontare altri schiaffi in faccia. Anche oggi puzza. Bruce non ha idea del come riesca ad ubriacarsi e nemmeno perché lo faccia.   
  
“Non sei un detective?”   
  
“Pensavo non volessi che indagassi su di te.”  
  
Clark sorride e alza le spalle. Beve l'ultimo sorso di spremuta, mentre Bruce continua a dare schiaffetti in faccia a Lex e inizia a valutare l'idea di prenderlo a forza e trascinarlo nella sua macchina, con Alfred che probabilmente è rimasto lì, fermo, ad aspettare con le mani sul volante e il cappellino in testa. Farlo comporta il rischio di far vomitare Lex su di lui. Potrebbe essere un'idea, però. Abbandonarlo davanti all'ufficio di Alan e poi andarsene via.   
  
“Magari adesso voglio mantenere viva la scintilla.” Clark sta ovviamente ridendo di lui, mentre Bruce prende a sacco di patate Lex.  
  
Bruce sbuffa. “Salutami Martha” borbotta prima di iniziare a camminare a fatica verso la porta.  
  
“Lei dice che dovresti venire a cenare con noi, prima o poi.”  
  
Bruce sbuffa ancora.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oggi tutto bene, ragazzo?”   
  
Bruce alza gli occhi dalla sabbia e guarda il ragazzo con i capelli biondi uscire dall'acqua del mare e sorridere verso di lui. Lo studia. Annuisce con lentezza. Il ragazzo davanti a lui sorride. Bruce trasale quando vede la sua mano avvicinarsi, probabilmente a dargli una pacca sulla spalla con la mano, che però si ferma al vedere la reazione di lui. Comunque il sorriso del tipo non sembra voler vacillare.   
  
“Penso abbiamo più o meno la stessa età. Perché mi chiami ragazzo?”  
  
“Non lo so. Io e Mera ti chiamiamo Erik, ma non penso che sia il tuo vero nome.” Si siede vicino a Bruce e assottiglia lo sguardo, per guardare meglio verso il sole.  
  
“Mi chiamo Bruce.”  
  
“Bene. Io Arthur.” Alza le spalle e gira la testa verso Bruce. “Almeno adesso sappiamo come si chiama il ragazzo che rischia di affogare quasi tutte le volte che andiamo in barca.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Febbraio_

* * *

> **Kate Kane:**

> Stanno dicendo che vogliono mandare qualcuno a sedurti per le gare del club delle Scienze e Lois Lane ha suggerito Clark Kent. Ti giuro che io non centro niente

  
  
  
  
  
La dottoressa lo continua ad osservare in silenzio e Bruce legge il suo libro senza dirle nemmeno una parola. Gira lentamente la pagina prima di averla finita di leggere completamente e va avanti. La dottoressa Quinzel scrive qualcosa sul suo quaderno e Bruce riprende a leggere, con più tranquillità.   
  
“Ho saputo che da un po' non hai più i tuoi black out” dice lei, continuando a scrivere sul suo quadernino e sistemandosi gli occhiali sul naso. Lancia un'occhiata al ragazzo.  
  
“Già.” Bruce non alza la testa né gli occhi. Continua a leggere e non aggiunge più nemmeno una parola. Si lecca le labbra e punta con l'indice una parola. Tradimento, è questa la parola.   
  
“E sai cos'è cambiato da quando hai avuto l'ultimo black out?”  
  
Il ragazzo alza gli occhi dal libro e e sbatte le palpebre lentamente. L'ultima volta che ha avuto un black out era in spiaggia e adesso va in spiaggia volutamente, coscientemente. Ma non da solo. A volte va in spiaggia e Arthur parla per ore ed ore di pesce e pesca e di maree. C'è anche Tim, a volte, che lo segue da lontano, o che si siede accanto a lui sulla sabbia e crea oggetti di sabbia e fa i suoi compiti, che poi butta in mare senza un vero e proprio motivo. A volte invece va nel boschetto vicino alla spiaggia e se prima era sicuro di essere davvero, sempre, da solo, adesso ha la sicurezza che qualcun altro vada nel bosco. Barry. A volte va a scuola e a volte frequenta le lezioni. Lì ci sono Harvey e Carol e Oliver. E c'è Teddy del club della Scienza, ovviamente, e Selina, che non si fa vedere in giro per molto tempo, ma che c'è. C'è Kate, quando non va a scuola. Poi c'è Clark. Happy Harbor è una città piccolissima, non ci sono persone che non si conoscono veramente e si è ritrovato a non avere un posto in cui qualcuno non sappia il suo nome. E lui sa che c'è sempre qualcuno. “Sì” risponde dopo qualche secondo. Poi torna a leggere.   
  
“E mi potresti dire cosa è?”  
  
Bruce arriccia le labbra e gira la pagina del libro. “No.” Continua a leggere.  
  
La dottoressa Quinzel continua a scrivere sul suo quadernino e Bruce non alza la testa dal libro. Rimangono in silenzio finché non finiscono i quarantacinque minuti, poi Bruce chiude il libro, lo infila nello zaino e se ne va, senza neanche salutare.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Penso che tu non stia prendendo questa faccenda sul serio come dovresti.” Teddy del club di Scienze poggia una mano sul petto di Bruce, che alza un sopracciglio e lo fulmina con lo sguardo, tanto che il ragazzo si tira indietro, quasi fosse stato bruciato. Va a sbattere contro il ragazzo che lo accompagnava. “Scusa” mormora verso di lui e si gira di nuovo verso Bruce, che nel frattempo ha iniziato a camminare verso il giardino della scuola. “Bruce” lo chiama, correndogli dietro e poi prendendo il passo per camminargli accanto. “Bruce, penso che tu non stia prendendo sul serio la gara della settimana prossima. Nel senso, so che tu prendi sul serio tutto, ma mi sembra che questo non sia una delle tue priorità e noi abbiamo veramente bisogno che questa sia la tua priorità.”  
  
“Uhm.”  
  
“Lex dice che non ci aiuterai mai perché lui è nella squadra, ma lo sai che il punto è che non dobbiamo contare su di lui per quel che riguarda la gara.”  
  
Bruce non risponde. Continua a camminare.  
  
“Bruce.” Teddy si ferma con i pugni chiusi e il ragazzo che lo segue è sempre lì, dietro di lui, studiando la situazione ma, contrariamente a quello che vorrebbe fare non parla. Bruce glielo vede negli occhi che sta cercando di non parlare. Lo vede anche mordersi le labbra. Continua a camminare e Teddy sospira. “Per favore.”  
  
Bruce sospira e gli lancia uno sguardo da sopra la spalla. “Ti ho detto che ti avrei aiutato?”  
  
“Sì.”  
  
“E allora fidati.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Clark lo ha trascinato in uno sgabuzzino mentre camminava per andare in bagno. Lo ha afferrato per il braccio e lo ha trascinato in un rettangolo così stretto che lo spazio tra loro due è minimo e la cosa è irritante. Bruce sbuffa, incrociando le braccia sopra il petto e alzando un sopracciglio, mentre Clark sbircia fuori dalla porta e la chiude.   
  
“Questa storia della faida ti prende più di quanto sia normale” sbuffa, allontanando la scopa da sé. “Se sei venuto per piangere per aver perso col tuo club della Scienza, fallo pure.”  
  
Clark gli lancia un'occhiata. “Parlare con voi della Academy è un suicidio sociale.” Gira di nuovo la testa verso la porta. “Soprattutto adesso.”  
  
Bruce ruota gli occhi e incrocia ancora una volta le braccia, appoggiandosi su un armadietto. “Perché vi state ancora leccando le ferite.”  
  
“Ci siamo classificati anche noi, sai?”  
  
“Dopo di noi.”  
  
Clark aggrotta le sopracciglia, ma sta sorridendo, decisamente. Si passa una mano sulla guancia e il gomito tocca per caso la spalla di Bruce, che si tira leggermente indietro. In questo momento il sorriso di Clark muore. Ritira il gomito e riprende a guardare verso la porta. “Comunque no. No, vedi, volevo dirti che... Ma' vorrebbe, beh, sai no, la cena.”  
  
“Mi potevi mandare un messaggio.”  
  
Clark si bagna le labbra e poggia la mano sul pomello della porta. “Già, sì, hai ragione.” Apre la porta e gli lancia uno sguardo veloce. “Ti mando un messaggio. Te lo mando dopo, sì. Così sai quando... Ma' pensava tra due settimane, così non ti puoi inventare scuse.” Giocherella con il pomello della porta e Bruce lo osserva in silenzio. “Okay, allora. Beh, non mi voglio suicidare socialmente.”  
  
“Uhm.”  
  
Clark sembra voler dire qualcosa, ancora una volta, ma annuisce, apre la porta, entra della luce in quello stanzino buio. Lascia Bruce lì, da solo, al buio, con un solo spiraglio di luce.   
  
Si sta bene al buio, si ritrova a pensare Bruce, infilandosi le mani in tasca. Lo trova più tardi Teddy del club di Scienze, che ormai dovrebbe iniziare a chiamare solo Teddy, o Ted, che lo trascina fuori dallo sgabuzzino e lo abbraccia davanti a tutti e grida cose felici che Bruce avrebbe preferito non sentire, perché stava veramente molto bene nello sgabuzzino buio, per qualche strana ragione.  
  
Clark li vede e saluta la sua squadra con ancora quel sorriso tirato.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tim si siede vicino a lui e alza le spalle. Bruce non sa perché lo stia facendo. A volte lo fa. Sembra un gatto. Muove le gambe e guarda verso il basso del balcone. Sono sul palazzo più alto di Happy Harbor, che è alto la metà di un normale grattacielo di Gotham. Era l'ultimo posto in cui Bruce sarebbe potuto rimanere da solo.  
  
Dick si siede nel lato opposto, abbracciando un ginocchio.  
  
C'è differenza tra Dick, Tim, Kate e persone come Clark, si rende conto Bruce, girando lo sguardo verso la città illuminata dai lampioni. C'è una specie di familiarità con loro che non lo spinge a dover parlare così tanto. Dick lo capisce con uno sguardo e Tim ha un intuito che è molto simile a quello di Bruce. Kate è cresciuta insieme a lui. Con loro non deve parlare quando non vuole parlare e non si sente vulnerabile, nel parlare. Non è come con Clark.   
  
Bruce chiude gli occhi e prende un respiro profondo. E sente di poterlo fare, con ad un fianco Dick e ad un altro Tim.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Marzo_

* * *

  
  
  
“A Bruce non piacciono le -non piacciono gli abbracci, Ma'” spiega Clark davanti alla porta, mentre Martha Kent tiene tra le sue braccia Bruce e lo stringe più forte dopo le parole del figlio. Bruce non dice niente, aspetta che la signora posso le mani sulle spalle e lo guardi come se fosse uno degli orgogli più grandi della sua vita.   
  
“Sciocchezze” esclama Martha, stringendo le spalle del ragazzo e portandolo poi dentro. Clark sorride e alza le spalle e Bruce lancia un'occhiata dietro di lui, per assicurarsi che Alfred, preso a parlare in giardino con Johnathan lo stia seguendo. Ovviamente si ritrova a dover affrontare Martha e Clark da solo. Non il migliore dei casi. “Sei cresciuto tantissimo, ragazzo. Tu e Clark non sembrate volervi fermare, eh? Quanti anni hai adesso.”  
  
Bruce sorride gentilmente, mentre appoggia una scatola di dolci sul tavolo della cucina. “Sedici” risponde quando Clark si allunga per prendere i dolci e infilarli nel frigorifero. Bruce si rende conto che è stato attento a non sfiorare la sua mano ed ha tirato la scatola verso di lui frettolosamente, come a non volersi bruciare da qualcosa. Lascia che questi dettagli scorrano via, per concentrarsi di nuovo su sua madre.   
  
“Li ha fatti il mese scorso” aggiunge dopo qualche secondo Clark.   
  
Martha incrocia le braccia e scuote la testa. “Se lo avessi saputo ti avrei mandato almeno uno dei muffin che ti piacciono tanto” sbuffa, ma non tiene il broncio per molto tempo, visto che si ritrova di nuovo a sorridere con un affetto che Bruce aveva quasi dimenticato. Se c'è un modo per descrivere Martha Kent è mamma. Ci sono persone che sono madri anche senza avere figli e probabilmente lei è stata madre già prima di avere Clark.   
  
Bruce risponde al sorriso timidamente, sotto lo sguardo osservatore di Clark, che sembra essere miliardi di volte più strano e a disagio di quanto lo sia normalmente. “Oggi non ho mangiato... molto, per essere pronto a qualsiasi cena tu abbia preparato.”   
  
Martha scuote la testa e si avvicina a Bruce per far passare il suo braccio dietro al collo di lui e spingerlo in basso per poterlo abbracciare meglio. Bruce non fa molti complimenti, comunque. “Ah, tesoro, ci sei mancato in questi mesi. Non provare più a scomparire come hai fatto, capito?”  
  
Bruce abbassa gli occhi a terra e sente un peso sul petto, mentre annuisce lentamente e Clark lo continua ad osservare come se fosse l'essere più curioso del mondo. Immagina che sia questo lo sguardo che ha lui la maggior parte del tempo. Potrebbe vivere così, immagina.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“A Smallville avevamo una fattoria enorme e non c'erano queste,” gesticola vagamente, indicando il quartiere in cui vive. Sbatte le palpebre e sospira, sistemandosi sulla sedia dondolo intagliata in legno. Ne ha parlato per ore, mentre Bruce beveva un tè caldo per digerire. Sinceramente se ingoia anche soltanto un sorso in più è quasi sicuro di vomitare. “...case. sì, case, diciamo case.” Clark sorride e lancia uno sguardo alla tazza mezza piena tra le mani di Bruce. “Lo sai che la cena ancora non è finita e che tra poco Ma' ci chiamerà per mangiare un pezzo di crostata, vero?”  
  
Bruce mugugna qualcosa e ferma il ragazzo dal dondolare e dondolare. Sta veramente per vomitare e non pensa di poter sopportare qualcos'altro. Ovviamente non lo dirà mai ad alta voce e lascerà che Clark arrivi alle sue conclusioni da solo. Ed infatti si mette a ridere, l'idiota.   
  
Dopo aver smesso di ridere, che, a detta di Bruce è successo veramente troppo tardi, Clark inclina la testa e sembra calcolare lo spazio che lo separa da Bruce. Si sta comportando in modo strano e probabilmente è anche consapevole di farlo, ma sembra non riuscire a farne a meno. Lascia che la sua mano cada sul cuscino. Sembra il tentativo di qualcosa e non rimane a guardare la sua mano sul cuscino, piuttosto ricomincia a dondolare coi piedi e Bruce chiude gli occhi per cercare di riprendere controllo su se stesso.   
  
“Jonathan sembra stare bene” commenta a bassa voce  
  
“L'aria di mare gli fa bene, vero? Ha fatto amicizia con alcuni papà e adesso si è messo in testa di partecipare alle riunioni dei genitori della scuola. Non esattamente la cosa migliore per la nostra situazione, ma mamma è diventata la presidentessa di non so che club delle mamme, una specie di club del caffè, che però non ha niente a che fare con il libro e quando esce di casa viene fermata da almeno una decina di persone soltanto in questi cinquanta metri.” Clark ride, “Lui e Thomas, il papà di Arthur Curry, parlano per ore al porto. Non saprei dirti di che cosa, ma immagino sia un po' quello di cui parlano anche con Alfred.”  
  
Bruce, in risposta, sbuffa. La mano di Clark si è avvicinata e così anche Clark. Non tanto ma Bruce si sta chiedendo se deve iniziare a tirarsi indietro oppure no. Sceglie di non muoversi. “Le loro conversazioni sono un mistero anche per me.” Anche Bruce si avvicina, impercettibilmente e il mignolo di Clark lo sfiora appena.   
  
E allora Clark sorride e Bruce fa finta di niente.   
  
“Comunque stavo pensando ch-...”  
  
“Clark Kent!” grida una voce familiare per la strada scura. “Clark!” Kent!” Bruce assottiglia lo sguardo, e Clark si passa una mano sulla fronte, sospirando pesantemente. “Kent!”Con un passo traballante, compare Lex con metà dei capelli rasati, cosa che fa alzare un sopracciglio, mentre Clark si alza in piedi e gli fa cenno di andare dentro casa, cosa che ovviamente Bruce non fa, ma rimane fermo a studiare la situazione.  
  
Lex continua ad avanzare e Clark gli va incontro, alzando le mani, per calmarlo e Bruce è in piedi nel caso succedesse qualcosa. “Ti devi calmare” lo sente dire e Lex sta borbottando qualcosa su qualcuno che gli ha rasato la testa e sente un: “Penso sia colpa tua” dalla bocca di Lex che fa ridere Clark e ridacchiare Bruce. Per poco, ovviamente. Lex continua a parlare ma le sue frasi diventano sconnesse e le sue parole non sembrano poter essere più pronunciate. Bruce guarda come Clark da una posizione di repulsione, con le braccia tese per non farsi avvicinare da Lex, prende una posizione di supporto, mentre le spalle del ragazzo si abbassano e si rialzano, come se avesse il singhiozzo.  
  
Bruce abbandona la tazza di tè a terra. Vede Clark lanciargli un'occhiata veloce, senza voltarsi e si dice che è ora di andare a casa.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


> **Clark Kent:**

> Mi spiace per Lex. Ma se ti fa stare meglio ha dormito per terra.

> **Clark Kent:**

> Lo vieni a prendere?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kate appoggia i piedi sulle gambe di Bruce, continuando a smanettare sul cellulare. Bruce non la degna di uno sguardo, continua a scrivere sul suo quaderno le connessioni tra Happy Harbor e le leggende del posto.   
  
“Non ho mai visto così tanti pennarelli da quando andavo all'asilo” commenta, continuando a scrivere messaggi sul suo cellulare.   
  
Bruce in risposta si lascia scappare un grugnito.   
  
“Allora” ricomincia la ragazza, quasi canticchiando la parola. “Mi vuoi aggiornare su qualcosa? La scuola che non frequenti, gli amici che non hai, il ragazzo o la ragazza che non hai?”  
  
Questo si guadagna un'occhiata da parte di Bruce, che poi torna a dare la sua completa attenzione al quaderno.   
  
“Diana dice che ultimamente Clark è di buon umore.” Kate fa cadere per terra il quaderno con un calcetto e sbatte innocentemente le palpebre. “Nel senso, questa settimana. Prima sembrava essere di cattivo umore. E sai cosa c'è stato tra questa settimana e quella scorsa?” Bruce alza gli occhi al soffitto e Kate inclina la testa. “Tu.” Sistema le mani dietro la testa. “Insomma, ti rifaccio la domanda. Hai degli aggiornamenti?”  
  
“Mi hai buttato per terra il quaderno.”  
  
“Clark Kent ti sta facendo diventare un ragazzo serio? Perché non mi hai detto niente? Da quanto questa storia va avanti? Non dico che non l'avevo vista arrivare, ma devi dirmi il quando. Il quando è importante.”  
  
“Non so di cosa tu stia parlando” mette in chiaro, prendendo il quaderno da terra e ricominciando a studiarlo. “Parla con Luthor se vuoi sapere qualcosa sulla vita di Clark. Ho altre cose a cui pensare.”  
  
Kate alza un sopracciglio. Bruce alza il sopracciglio specularmente a lei. Rimangono in silenzio e Kate torna al suo cellulare, Bruce torna a disegnare linee tra nomi di città e di leggende. “Comunque senti. A me quel Clark Kent non sta né particolarmente simpatico, né particolarmente antipatico, va bene? Ma se tu fossi felice con lui...” Alza le spalle. Bruce ruota gli occhi, di nuovo Kate alza le spalle.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Aprile_  


* * *

Ci pensa un'altra volta quando si ritrova sulla spiaggia.  
  
Arthur lo saluta con la mano in mezzo al mare. Kate gli manda un messaggio sul cellulare, dicendo che questa settimana ha una partita di football e che è diventata titolare durante la loro litigata. Dick gli manda un meme e Bruce avrebbe preferito non averlo ricevuto. Tim è seduto vicino a lui. Il rumore delle onde non è assordante.   
  
Ci aveva già pensato prima. Ma adesso gli sembra un pochino più chiaro.   
  
Jason Todd non aveva nessuno che gli mandasse meme ad ogni ora del giorno ed è andato a cercare qualcuno che lo facesse. È qualcosa di completamente normale, di banale e odioso e per questo Bruce non è arrivato alla soluzione prima. Non si tratta di una persona che ha rubato il coniglio di qualcuno, o di una faida o di qualche intrigo familiare. È tragicamente normale.  
  
Un ragazzo ha visto la possibilità di cercare una casa fuori da Happy Harbor e l'ha colta. E Bruce avrebbe fatto la stessa cosa, ovviamente, poco tempo fa. Se ne sarebbe anche andato, diciamo a dicembre.  
  
Prende il cellulare e manda un messaggio ad Harvey, per dirgli che potrebbe anche andare a quella festa che ha organizzato per mantenere viva la relazione tra ricconi. Immagina che Harvey sorrida e Tim lo osserva in silenzio, con la testa inclinata.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bruce applaude quando Kate entra in campo, alzando le braccia e mandandogli un bacio divertito, prima di essere ripresa da il coach. Ha un buon gioco, dicono tutti e Bruce sa abbastanza di football da sapere che non possono mentire.   
  
Andare al campo della High School per vedere le partite di sua cugina inizia ad essere un problema, si rende conto, soprattutto da quando ha deciso di far parte del Club delle Scienze, anche se soltanto per dare fastidio a Lex Luthor. Averli battuti, poi, sembra aver dato loro il colpo di grazia, quindi, se prima Bruce Wayne poteva anche essere accolto abbastanza freddamente, soltanto perché il cugino di uno dei membri di punta della squadra, adesso è più frequente che ottenga delle occhiatacce. Bruce ride tra sé, mentre Kate si rialza da terra e si asciuga il sudore sotto il naso. “Un'altra brutta caduta, si dice, ma non brutta come quella d'inizio stagione” commenta accanto a lui Clark e non lo sta nemmeno guardando in faccia. Non capisce perché Clark continui a sedersi accanto a lui se poi ha intenzione di far finta di non conoscerlo. Non che se ne lamenti, sinceramente. Solo che vorrebbe capire perché continuare a rischiare quella che lui chiama la sua vita sociale soltanto per stargli accanto tra gli spalti.  
  
Ha notato che Steve Trevor ha lanciato un'occhiata a Clark e sembra essere così dannatamente ferito, mentre si rigira verso il campo e lancia un'occhiata a Diana da far insospettire Bruce, soprattutto quando si alza dagli spalti e se ne va. Bruce lo segue con lo sguardo fino a che non scompare e sente come le persone sugli spalti si alzano, esultando per un altro punto, un altro giocatore che corre più veloce degli altri.   
  
Steve ha guardato Diana nello stesso modo in cui Maggie adesso guarda Kate.   
  
Bruce registra l'informazione e va avanti.   
  
C'è il ragazzo del bosco, poco più avanti, seduto da solo. Barry. Gioca col cellulare e non alza la testa neanche quando la banda inizia a suonare. Cerca qualcosa nella sua borsa e la trova, senza dover staccare gli occhi dallo schermo del telefono. Sono tanti fogli, tenuti insieme da una graffetta, immagina Bruce. Un ragazzo della banda si gira verso di lui e dice qualcosa. Nessuno dei due sembra contento, guardando i fogli.   
  
Bruce registra l'informazione e va avanti.  
  
Clark avvicina la mano a quella sua e non ci sono i giubbotti per dare la colpa al freddo. La mano si avvicina sempre di più e c'è quel momento in cui finisce esattamente sopra la mano di Bruce. E nessuno dei due si muove, neanche quando Kate arriva nel campo nemico e alza le braccia, gridando: “Touchdown! Touchdown!”  
  
Bruce registra l'informazione e va avanti.


End file.
